ACW Movie 1: Into the Shadows
by AshWrites99
Summary: After season 1, a threat has begun to hunt down the superstars of ACW in hopes of summoning their god. Can Hope, Despair, A cartel and Anarchy coexist to stop it? Or will rivalries such as Sabre-Cyrus, Azriel-Cyrus & Alexis-Freddy stop that from happening.
1. Trailer

**A/N: This isn't the first official chapter, but it's a trailer for the Banger that I'm about to drop. A second movie will take place after this one and before Season 2. Anyways, enjoy the trailer. Also, this chapter has the results to the Overall Season 1 Awards/Popularity poll. Thank you all for voting.**

* * *

" **They're called the Shadowhunters. They are a cult whose goal is to summon the Black Dragon, Destino. They worship him as a god. It is said if you can collect enough souls in what is referred to as Shadow Games, you can summon him. However, you need to have a lot of power through those souls." Vice President Anderson narrates as Fearless Ending theme OST plays in the background**

We see Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo slowly begin to disintegrate away as two silhouettes stand over them.

" **Although they are large in numbers, there are seven Shadow Hunters that supposedly possess the powers to activate the Shadow Games."**

We see the Seven Shadow Hunters standing in a line on top of what looks to be an entrance ramp.

" **Messiah…"**

A 6'10 tall man with black hair going down to his shoulders and no pupils is seen.

" **Maverick"**

A lean 5'11 man wearing a mask similar to Manik in TNA is seen. His mask has a black and red theme to them with the eye holes being red while the base of the mask is black.

" **Ivy"**

A rather busty woman in a revealing one piece that barely covers her top half is seen. She has long dark red hair that falls over one eye. She noticeably has a snake around her neck

" **Sierra Knick"**

A 5'5 woman with Brown hair tied back into a tight bun, caramel skin and light brown eyes. She looks slim but is also slightly muscular is seen.

" **Edward Mercury"**

A British male with a muscular build, pale skin, black long hair tied back, black eyes, and a goatee is seen. He takes his top hat and bows in front of a body. The screen goes black.

" **And the seventh man….Well...I don't know who he is."**

Suddenly, the music the stops and we see Alexis Espinoza sitting down next to Sofia Reynoso. Across from them is Richard Montoya and Vice President Anderson

"All of the ACW guys are being hunted. That means all the ACW guys are going to have to team up and take these overgrown goth rejects out before they summon that Dragon." Alexis said.

"Someone's been watching Avengers…." Sofia comments

"Yes. Everyone needs to coexist or this world is in danger." Richard said, before **Pray for me by The Weeknd and Kendrick Lamar begins to play**

"Everyone hates each other, but we don't have any options. So all these fuckers better play nice or getting their soul taken is going to be the least of their worries if I have something to say about it." Alexis said

 **I'm always ready for a war again  
Go down that road again**

We see Detrick looking at the white Panther necklace, before switching to Jason looking at the Black Dragon Necklace

 **It's all the same  
I'm always ready to take a life again**

We see Ash Russo pointing a gun as Jason Sabre

"Ooh, you brought a gun. Too bad a bullet isn't going to stop me from beating you to death" Jason said

 **You know I'll ride again  
It's all the same (ooh, ooh, ooh)**

Jason Sabre and Maria Gonzalez lock lips before it switches to Jason barging into Aria Sabre's room.

"Aria!" He shouts in the empty room as he notices a broken window

 **Tell me who's gon' save me from myself  
When this life is all I know**

We see Natalia looking outside the window as Freddy Escobar drives with Caesar Montana in the back.

"I can't go back there. Not yet." Natalia said

 **Tell me who's gon' save me from this hell  
Without you, I'm all alone**

We see Azriel sit on his throne with the ACW World Championship on a pedestal next to him

"You're right" He speaks

 **Who gon' pray for me?**

The camera then pans to reveal Detrick Cyrus standing in front of Azriel's throne with Alexis and Sofia by his side

 **Take my pain for me?**

Alexis is seen in a red silk robe as Freddy looks towards her while sitting on the edge of his bed

"Why are you here?" Freddy asked

 **Save my soul for me?**

Seth Sullivan is seen sitting down on the floor lighting a cigarette as Messiah stands over him him

 **'Cause I'm alone, you see**

Ash Russo is seen sitting on a porch as Azriel stands behind him in the doorway.

 **If I'm gon' die for you**

Jason and Giselle stand outside on the balcony

 **If I'm gon' kill for you**

Jason looks up at a Black Dragon, before switching to Detrick looking at a White Tiger

 **Then I'll spill this blood for you, hey**

We see a familiar Lucha Warrior's hand offer a fist bump and we see an Ace's fist slowly move towards it, but before they bump….

 **ACW: Into the Shadows**

 **Rated R for Violence, Adult themes, death, sex, and Ray Kiran**

 **Coming to a theater near you**

* * *

 **There's a little taste. You hooked yet? Anyways, onto the final Season 1 polls.**

 **Top 5 Storylines**

5\. Anarchy in America (Ash Russo vs Richard Montoya, Seth Sullivan & Damian Crowe)- 53 points

4\. Ultimate Hope vs King of Despair (Detrick and Azriel)- 54 points

3\. Twisted Fantasies, Broken Spirit (Natalia Rodriguez vs Diamondust)- 55 points

2\. Queen of the South (Alexis Espinoza vs Jacob Brooks & Freddy Escobar)- 64 points

1\. Jason's descent to Despair (Sabre's relationship with Detrick, Giselle and Micah, topped off with his feud with Rey Pantera)- 65 points

 **Top 5 Most Underrated/Please Use More Characters**

5\. Asher Darma- 25 points

4\. Furno Moxley- 29 points

3\. Alexis Espinoza- 30 points

2\. Will Ralston- 31 points

1\. Erin Frost- 32 points

 **Top 5 Most Lovable**

5\. Jason Sabre & Detrick Cyrus- 32 Points

4\. Erin Frost- 33 Points

3\. Alexis Espinoza- 34 Points

2\. Natalia Rodriguez- 35 points

1\. Ray Kiran- 36 Points

 **Top 5 Most Hated**

5\. Rey Pantera- 9 points

4\. Adela Harroway- 18 Points

3\. Azriel- 29 Points

2\. Freddy Escobar- 35 Points

1\. Micah Hyde- 36 Points

 **Top 5 Coolest**

5\. Roman McIntyre/Detrick Cyrus- 13 Points

4\. Azriel- 22 Points

3\. Ash Russo- 25 Points

2\. Jason Sabre- 29 Points

1\. Alexis Espinoza- 30 Points

 **Top 5 Couples/Pairings**

5\. Asher Darma x Keyra Kiran- 37 Points

4\. Alexis Espinoza x Freddy Escobar- 57 Points

3\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost- 60 Points

2\. Jason Sabre x Giselle- 69 points

1\. Jason Sabre x Detrick Cyrus- 70 Points

 **Top 10 Episodes**

10\. Torch Passed, Flames Meet

9\. Friend or Foe

8\. Snakes & Lust

7\. An Anarchist & A Revenant

6\. Giselle's Judgment Day

5\. The Ace vs The Wrestler

4\. Embrace the Hate

3\. Exit Anarchy, Enter Queen

2\. Revelations

1\. Hellfire Trinity

 **Top 15 Comedy Scenes**

15\. Asher, Yul and Ray Kiran meet Brandon Duke (Final Destination)

14\. Ray Kiran meets Anarchy part 1 (Episode 2)

13\. CJ Hawk, Erin Frost and Natalia in the kitchen, CJ's cleaning skills are buried (Episode 12)

12\. CJ Hawk, Natalia and Erin at the carnival (Episode 19)

11\. Jason Sabre calls CJ 'Midcarder of the year'

10\. Celebrating Detrick's win (Episode 14)

9\. Ray Kiran interrupts the pre Glory Road confrontation (Episode 7)

8\. CJ Hawk at the park and meeting Ray Kiran (Episode 9)

7\. Ray Kiran visits Jason Sabre & Detrick Cyrus at the hospital (Episode 13)

6\. Ray Kiran invades Freddy Escobar's house (Episode 11)

5\. Ray Kiran meets Jason Sabre (Episode 6)

4\. Asher Darma & Yul Bannok meet Ray Kiran's sister, Keyra Kiran (Final Destination)

3\. Papa Hawk calls CJ Hawk & Erin Frost (Episode 7)

2\. Papa Hawk's charts, Kiran and Ralston try and get on Final Destination (Episode 18)

1\. Asher Darma & Yul Bannok meet Ray Kiran (Final Destination)

Top 15 Dramatic/Action Scenes

15\. Furno Moxley's backstory (Episode 5)

14\. Seth Sullivan kills Sara Lewis (Final Destination)

13\. Azriel finds out that Giselle is Pregnant (Episode 11)

12\. Ash Russo's flashback (Episode 16)

11\. Rey Pantera passes the torch to Detrick Cyrus (Episode 18)

10\. Anarchy debuts in ACW. Breaks Rayleen's arm (Episode 5)

9\. Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus at Rey Pantera's tribute (Final Destination)

8\. Natalia in the House of Mirrors (Episode 19)

7\. Alexis invades Freddy's house (Final Destination)

6\. Giselle and Jason at the Hospital Church (Episode 13)

5\. Alexis kills Jacob Brooks the Second (Episode 10)

4\. Jason Sabre's worst memory (Episode 19)

3\. Anarchy invades Seth Sullivan's house (Episode 12)

2\. Jason Sabre and Giselle have sex (Episode 7)

1\. Alexis blows off Jacob Brooks dick (Episode 9)

 **Top 20 Matches**

20\. Furno Moxley vs Detrick Cyrus (Episode 5)

19\. Ray Kiran/Hi Joe Del Psycho Clown Grande vs Detrick Cyrus (Episode 10)

18\. Jason Sabre vs Freddy Escobar (Episode 2)

17\. Roman McIntyre vs CJ Hawk (Episode 18)

16\. Natalia Rodriguez vs Lacey Alvarez vs Erin Frost (Retaliation)

15\. Katarina Love vs Lacey Alvarez vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Erin Frost (Episode 18)

14\. Anarchy vs Cobra Club (Glory Road)

13\. Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Malice (Episode 12)

12\. Detrick Cyrus vs Will Ralston (Episode 11)

11\. La Rebelion vs Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana & Jacob Brooks (Final Destination)

10\. Jason Sabre & Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Malice & Casey Harris (Retaliation)

9\. Natalia Rodriguez vs Lacey Alvarez (Glory Road)

8\. Azriel vs Detrick Cyrus (Final Destination)

7\. Seth Sullivan vs Ash Russo (Devil's Playground)

6\. Jason Sabre vs CJ Hawk (Episode 13)

5\. Natalia Rodriguez vs Diamondust (Final Destination)

4\. Azriel vs Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus (Glory Road)

3\. Jason Sabre vs Will Ralston (Fight Without Honor)

2\. Jason Sabre vs Rey Pantera (Final Destination)

1\. Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus (Hellfire Trinity)

 **Top 20 Characters**

20\. Brandon Duke- 72 Points

19\. Seth Sullivan- 73 Points

18\. Yul Bannok- 75 Points

17\. Rey Pantera- 76 Points

16\. Roman McIntyre- 79 Points

15\. Asher Darma- 80 Points

14\. Caesar Montana- 85 Points

13\. Jason Malice- 87 Points

12\. CJ Hawk- 91 Points

11\. Papa Hawk- 93 Points

10\. Erin Frost- 93 Points

9\. Micah Hyde- 95 Points

8\. Ray Kiran- 98 Points

7\. Ash Russo- 100 Points

6\. Azriel- 105 Points

5\. Natalia Rodriguez- 112 Points

4\. Giselle- 116 Points

3\. Detrick Cyrus- 117 Points

2\. Jason Sabre- 119 points

1\. Alexis Espinoza- 120 Points


	2. Intro

Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo are seen laid out on the floor as they lay in what looks to be a wrestling ring. Suddenly the ring begins to fade away as a green barrier, falls away. Two silhouettes stand over them.

"Another two souls collected." said Maverick as he holds a circle shaped golden object. The middle of the object has a star like emblem on it that is glowing. We see what looks to be particles floating into the symbol. We then cut back to Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza are slowly turning into those particles and fading away. He turns his head to a masked man wearing a cloak. His mask was porcelain white. The only defining feature is a black dragon marking on the left side of the mask.

"We need that Alexis girl. She's the one we're after." The masked man said.

"She's the key to summoning Destino?" Asked Maverick

"One of them." The masked man said.

"Her room is close." Maverick said as they walk down the hall, before they see a Silver Corvette Stingray dash out of a driveway.

"That's them." The masked man predicts

"We should get them." Maverick said

"No. It's fine. We'll have all of them in front of us, very soon. No one can escape the Shadow Games." The masked man said.

* * *

 **(In the Car)**

"Who the hell were those guys?" Sofia asked.

"If I knew them, I wouldn't be stepping on this gas pedal. Did you see what happened to all those guys? What the hell happened to their bodies. I don't know why their bodies are disintegrating. " Alexis said

"Remember the end of Infinity War." Sofia said

"This isn't the time to joke. We need to see what the hell is going on." Alexis said

"Can't you call someone to take care of those guys. You are the Queen of the South. Start being a Queen girl." Sofia said

"There's more to it." Alexis said. "I know someone who has information though."

"We're visiting the President of Estados Unidos." Sofia asked

"Yes." Alexis said

"Sick. I could use a road trip right now." Sofia said

"We're being hunted down right now, be serious." Alexis said

"You made us hunt down that Freddy fool and I wasn't serious then." Sofia said. "Let's just chill, lay low and enjoy the ride."

Sofia then reached over and turned on the radio.

 **I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait  
I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait  
Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clicking my gun  
Everyone's a winner we're making that fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name  
Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name  
All I wanna do is *Shoot noise***

 **And *Register opening noise***

 **And take your money**

We see a montage of the two driving into the night. Followed by them at the diner eating pancakes. We see the waiter putting a bill on the table. Alexis looks at the bills, before showing it to Sofia. The two then wait for the waiter to leave, before running out the diner. The waiter runs after them, but Sofia grabs an old lady's walker and throws it at the waiter, causing him to fall and allow to leave the diner. Next we see the two at Lake Shasta taking pictures on some large rocks behind them. A half black- half white man approaches them with a picture of a woman.

"Hi, I'm Justin Danger. Have you seen my sister?" He asked

"Nope." They both say, before he walks away. Suddenly a woman comes out from behind the rock and hands them some money.

 _ **Written by Jason Sabre**_

 _ **Directed by Jason- fuck opening credits. Here's the movie title**_

Airplanes by MIA continue to play as the two go shopping at a local store. They leave with bags and see Ray Kiran stuck to a little airplane ride. Yul Bannok and Asher Darma try to pull him out.

"Oh my gods, you're large backside has become stuck to the tiny airplane." Asher said, before noticing the two girls. "Oh, Royalty from the Southern part of North America and her friend who claims to be Ace in a different language, can you help us?"

The two keep walking away.

"They must be busy, hunting that guy who can't win matches and his guard of Security." Asher said

"Asher, get the butter, mon." Yul said

We cut to Six flags where the two are riding a roller coaster. Then we cut to the two walking off. The two see Ray Kiran throwing up into the trash can with Asher and Yul watching on.

"I told you not to eat thirty corndogs and go on the teacups" Yul said

"I never knew teacups could be that big. I can't wait to drink out of them." Asher said

Alexis looks at Sofia, who shrugs. They then walk over and Alexis, standing at an arms length, lightly pats Kiran on the back as he vomits.

 _ **ACW Productions present….**_

We then cut to Asher and Yul trying to explain directions to Alexis and Sofia.

We then see the two on the road. Sofia chugs down a beer bottle before throwing it outside the window and hitting CJ Hawk who was on a bike. He falls off the back.

"Get back on." Erin said

"I just fell off. I already told you that I'm not a three year old learning to ride a bike, I'm just a wrestler!" CJ said as he lays on the ground. _ ****_

 _ **ACW: Into the Shadows!**_


	3. Setting up

**(Washington, DC, White House)**

Alexis Espinoza sits in the oval office with Sofia by her side in another chair. Sofia's feet were on the President's desk as she seems to be looking through paper's in a file. The door behind them opens and a large number of secret service agents file in and surround the two as Vice President Anderson and President Richard Montoya walk in. Alexis stands up to greet them as Sofia stays seated, not noticing. Alexis shakes both of their hands before Sofia notices and decides the toss the file behind her back, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Presta atencion" Alexis said

"Lo Siento" Sofia said

"We heard about your situation. It fits into a narrative that my people in the FBI have been studying. They've been observing a small cult from outside of San Bernardino. We have heard rumors that they have the ability to take souls away from people by forcing them into Shadow Games." Richard said

"Shadow games?" Questions Alexis

"A long time ago in ancient times, they said that there were people who had magical powers that could create squared platforms that we now know as wrestling rings. However, these wrestling rings had the ability to take away the souls of the person who lost their game." Richard said

"So it's a life or death wrestling match? Why would people do that?" Alexis asked

"There was a belief that the soul that lost was fed to Destino, the Black Dragon. He was one of the many animal gods that were worshipped throughout time." Richard said.

"There's too many of those." Sofia said

"We have a lot of them in ACW. I'm looking at two people who control two of them right now. That's why they're after you. Your souls are more valuable to them since you two are naturally stronger due to your relationship with your animal spirits." Richard said.

"Why are they capturing souls? It isn't going to bring a god back." Sofia said.

"That's what one would think, but these are not normal people Sofia." Richard said. "They're a Cult. They call themselves the Shadowhunters. There's many of them but we have found seven of them that have found a way to cause these Shadow Games to appear. Even if they can't summon the black dragons, they're still taking the souls of people and I know for a fact that a lot of ACW stars are in danger." Richard said

"We have to stop them." Alexis said

"Or else there is no season 2." Sofia comments

"Sofia…" Alexis glares

"I'm not wrong." She shrugs.

"I know that I don't deal with your world. I stay away from the drug trade and allow you to run that in Mexico. But we need to unite to stop the Shadowhunters from taking any more souls." Richard said

"Just the druglords and the President. That doesn't seem like much against people with magical powers that take the souls of people. I don't like the odds if we get caught in these Shadow games against all seven of them. And there could be more of them." Sofia states

"No, not just us. We're not the only ones they want. All of the ACW guys are being hunted. That means all the ACW guys are going to have to team up and take these overgrown goth rejects out before they summon that Dragon. We can unite everyone." Alexis said.

"Someones been watching the Avengers…" Sofia comments

"You're right Alexis. Everyone needs to work together and co exist or this world is in danger." Richard said.

"Hope and Despair isn't going to coexist." Sofia said

"I'll make them." Alexis said.

"Detrick Cyrus is probably going to go along with it, because he's a boy scout, unlike that dipshit brother of his. But how the hell do you plan on making that seven foot King of Despair…" Sofia said

"King?" Alexis interrupts. "When the King of Despair meets the Queen of the South, he's going to bow to me. Or I'll make him."

"Girl, do you have a death wish?" Asked Sofia

"Azriel does if he doesn't play nice." Alexis said

"I wish you luck on uniting the two factions. Although, I don't like them, Despair and Azriel will be instrumental in bringing down the Shadowhunters. However, I recommend meeting with Detrick first at Hope HQ." Said Richard

"All we have to do is tell the boyscout that we're going drug lords and if he doesn't want his soul taken, then he'll work with us." Alexis said.

"We might need to reword that boss." Sofia says.

* * *

 **(Cave of Despair)**

"One last path." Jason said as he stood in front of the middle path in the cave of Despair. The other two were blocked by larger stone walls. Micah Hyde stood next to him.

"What this path leads to is the Spirit realm." Micah said

"Spirit realm?" Asked Jason, before Micah hands him the black dragon necklace.

"You've earned it." Micah said, before pointing towards the path. "Now fulfill your destiny."

"I had to kill a man for this." Sabre said, looking at a necklace and walking down the path. "This better be worth it Micah."

"It will be." Micah said as he watches Sabre disappear into the darkness. Suddenly Micah turns around and looks into a pool of water. "I know you've been hiding there."

Suddenly, out from the water, the masked man from earlier appears. Water drips from his cloak as he steps onto the dry land.

"I'm here for the Ace." He spoke.

"Go, get him." Micah smiles. "He's about to meet your favorite spirit."

"You're just going to let me pass to take the soul of your student." The masked man said.

Micah chuckles.

"You're not taking his soul and if you do, then he's worthless to me anyways." Micah said, before walking past him. "Have fun."

* * *

 **(El Paso, TX)**

Freddy and Caesar are in the backseat of a car with Stepdad Steve driving.

"Steve, what the hell are we doing here?" Freddy asked

"Well, I felt bad that your friends from the South broke things in your house, two week ago after you almost won a match. So, I decided to buy you a car. You're going to love it. It's a chick magnet." Stepdad Steve said

"Wait...what? I have like five cars. I don't need another one." Freddy said as Stepdad Steve stops in front of a house.

"Oh boy! Can I have the car boss? You know, since you have like five of them" Caesar said

"No!" Freddy said. "Maybe I could sell it for some money."

The two step out of the car as Stepdad Steve drives off. The two walk up the driveway when suddenly **I'll be your hero starts to play** as the garage starts to open up.

 **You always were there,  
Always beside me.**

 **Holding my hand every step of the way.  
Through these eyes, you could do no wrong.  
In these eyes, you were brave and strong.  
In my heart, those days live on.  
You were my hero.  
Hero!**

Freddy Escobar and Caesar stood there in confusion. Well, disgust for Freddy and a look of awe for Caesar, actually, as they saw a familiar face stand in front of them with a bus behind him.

"The name's Lex Luger." Lex said, before handing Freddy the keys. "The Lex Express is all yours kid."

"I don't want it." Freddy said, looking at the rundown bus.

* * *

 **(Park. Park & Parks; Basketball Court)**

"I win again." Erin Frost said.

"Man, this is easier in 2k." CJ Hawk comments

"You lost to her in that too." Detrick Cyrus comments.

"I'm not a virtual basketball player, I'm just a wrestler." Argue's CJ Hawk

"There was two of us and one of her. How the hell did we still lose?" Detrick Cyrus argues back.

"It's because you made we wear these ugly shoes instead of my wrestling boots." CJ Hawk said, pointing at his Jordan's.

"Don't insult the J's." Detrick said.

"Guys, Guys, Guys…..tells all take a deep breath and realize that you both suck and are embrassments not only to the NBA gods, but also the WNBA gods." Erin said, causing the two to groan.

"Man, leading Hope is tougher than I thought." Detrick said.

"Have you found any new people for season 2?" Asked CJ.

"There was this Mason Rivers guy who barely passed the exams, but physically he's nowhere close to capeable." Detrick said

"We might not have a choice, but to pick him. Will hasn't found anyone in Scotland to import over." CJ said.

"I sense that if we give him a chance, we'll regret it." Erin said

"Why?" Asked Detrick.

"His name gives me bad vibes." Erin said

"What about Rey Pantera's kid?" CJ asks

"I don't know. He hasn't returned my calls or texts. He seems distant." Detrick said.

"His father was brutally beaten on national television and died hours later." Erin said

"I understand, but we can pull him out of that deep depression and give him a home and purpose, like his father did with all of us." Detrick said. "We weren't worth anybody's time and look at where we are now."

"Yeah, on top of the midcard." CJ smiles.

"On top of Hope is what I was hoping to hear." Detrick said,

"It doesn't feel like Hope without Nattie." Erin said

"She'll be back. She just needs some time off after Final Destination." Detrick said before seeing a small snake slither away. "What the hell is a snake doing here? Seth Sullivan is back at his the tribe, according to my information."

The snake slithered away before stopping at the feet of a red headed lady. This was Ivy. The busty woman puts her hand down and allows the snake to slither up her arm and near her near. She smiles. Maverick appears behind her.

"Is that him?" Maverick asked

"Yes. That's our next victim. What about the Queen of the South." Ivy said

"We'll find her soon. She'll be looking for this man soon enough. I've been told to use him to get to her and then take both." Maverick said

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne room)**

Azriel sits on his throne with the ACW World Championship on a pedestal next to him. Suddenly Giselle appears next to him.

"What is it?" Azriel asked

"Jason is in trouble." Giselle said.

"So you sensed it too?" Azriel said

"You need to go to the Cave of Despair to help him." Giselle commands

"I do not follow orders from a woman who commits adultry. I shall sit on my throne and wait to see what happens." Azriel said.

"Azriel, you know that there is a big threat heading his way." Giselle said

"Not only his way. Our way as well. I'd rather protect myself and your baby than protect that fool of a man that you tricked into joining me. Besides, he is more than capable of handling things himself." Azriel states.

"Azriel! I am demanding that someone helps him." Giselle said.

"I'll go…" Came the voice of Jason Malice walking in. The two turn around.

"You're volunteering to save Sabre…..have you grown a bond toward him over the last two weeks?" Azriel asked

"No. He's arrogant. He's cocky. I still don't like him. However, I cannot sit back and allow the Queen to stress. Especially when she is pregnant with a child." Malice said, as we see, for a split second, Giselle smile.

"So be it. Help him, but I want no involvement in anything else concerning him or his injuries." Azriel said

"Yes my lord." Malice said, bowing


	4. Shadow Games Begin

**(El Paso, TX, Poolside hotel)**

A masculine figure can be seen watching another woman from the trees. The woman she is watching, is none other than Natalia Rodriguez. She lays on a beach chair, laying with sunglasses and a modest black bikini on. She lays under the sun, absorbing the rays, before turning on her back.

" _Why the heck did Erin have to throw in the towel. " Natalia thought_ before noticing a green circle underneath her chair. Nattie gets off her chair and backs away from her chair, looking at the symbol below where she once laid. She continued to back away until she hit a barrier. Nattie turns around to see a clear barrier in thin air, blocking her from moving any further. She smacks her hand against it. "What is this?"

"The Shadow Games." Came the voice of the man from earlier. We get a more clear vision of who he is. He has gray eyes and pale skin. Short brown hair. He was wearing brown flat cap, white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. He has white sports tape around his hands and wrist. He kicks the chair away as

"Shadow Games?" Natalia questions as a wrestling rings starts to form in front of her, causing her eyes to widen. "What's going on?"

"The end of your life." He explained calmly. "My name is Jacob Delany. I am a Shadowhunter. I want your soul. If you want to escape, then you have to beat me in a wrestling match"

He rolls into the ring.

"You want me to wrestle you, a man, in a bikini. Are you one of those creepy fans like Diamondust, because if so, I'm not doing it? Now explain why I can't leave." Natalia said

"You have to beat me to escape. I explained this before." Jacob said, before using his fingers to motion for her to return. Natalia looks around, realizing she's trapped. She then entered the ring. Suddenly a figure made completely of shadows appears. "The referee is here. The opponent is here. Let the Shadow Games commence."

 _Meanwhile, near the outside of the pool_

"This bus is really sweet boss." Caesar said, as he drives the Lex Express while Freddy sits on a built in couch that was very dusty.

"This is a piece of crap." Freddy said, before looking out the window to see the green light of the Shadow Games shooting up to the sky. "What the hell is that beam of light?"

"Want me to turn left? It looks like it's coming from the Smackdown Hotel." Caesar said

"No, I don't have a-" Freddy said, before Caesar took a sharp left causing Freddy to call off the couch and hit his face on the floor. "Dammit Caesar!"

"Sorry boss I thought you were going to say yes." Caesar said as he continues to drive in the direction of the light.

"I said no. And if you hadn't turned left, I would've told you that I had a bad feeling." Freddy said as he got up, rubbing his nose. Suddenly Caesar hit the breaks and Freddy tripped, landing on his face again. "Dammit again Caesar!"

"Sorry boss, but isn't that Natalia wrestling a man in a bikini." Caesar said

"She's wrestling a man in a bikini?" Freddy said with a great interest as he got to his feet.

"No she's wrestling against a man while wearing a bikini." Caesar said as Freddy looked.

"That works for me too." He smiled before looking at the scene. "Why is there a wrestling ring at poolside?"

"Maybe it's an attraction for customers and the smart mark audience." Caesar said

"No. There's something wrong and I don't have a good feeling about this." Freddy said

"We should help." Caesar suggests

"Why?" Freddy asked

"Isn't she your brothers friend?" Asked Caesar

"Didn't my brother refuse to help me? Why should I have to help his friend? He's the jerk that left me alone when I was being hunted down by a crazy Queenpin." Freddy argues.

"I think I'm going to go and help her boss. She seems really nice." Caesar said before stepping off the bus.

"You idiot! Get back here!" Freddy shouts, going after Caesar.

 _At poolside,_

Natalia is caught with a right hand. She goes down, holding her mouth as Jacob calmly walks around her. Natalia looks over to see Caesar Montana approaching.

"What is he doing here?" Natalia asked, before finding herself get picked up by her hair. Natalia eats a right hook. She reels backwards, trying to keep one hand up in defense and one hand on her bikini top. She gets a left hook. She falls to the ground. "Both of you, get out. You can't escape and he'll come for you next."

"You heard the lady." Freddy said

"But boss, we have to help." He said as Caesar approached the barrier.

"No we don't. She even told us to leave." Freddy yelled after him, before seeing Jacob deliver a spinebuster. Freddy groaned before following Caesar. Natalia rolled away, near the ropes, before seeing Caesar walk through the wall.

" _You can enter, but you can't leave." Natalia thinks_ as she gets to her feet.

"It's no use. Disqualifications can happen in Shadow Games as well." Jacob states, before delivering a blow to Nattie's stomach causing her to bend over.

"Stop it right now. Men aren't supposed to fight women. Especially ones in bikinis." Caesar said, getting on the ring apron.

"Your soul is next. Even if it is worthless." Jacob spoke, before schoolboyed from behind by Natalia. The shadow ref drops down and counts to 3! Jacob sits up in shock and Natalia rolls away from him. Caesar enters the ring with Freddy behind

"No...No….No….This wasn't supposed to happen." Jacob frantically said as the three watch him and are shocked as the begin to notice his body disintegrate into a green dust that flies into the air and toward something. The barrier that once surrounded them disappeared and the ring did as well, sending the three falling a little bit. Caesar landed on his feet and caught Natalia. Unfortunately Freddy fell on his backside.

"You were supposed to catch me. I pay you." Freddy said, as he stands up. Caesar sets Natalia down.

"Sorry boss." Caesar comments

"What are you doing here? Hope's Texas headquarters are not in El Paso." Freddy said.

"I know. I just needed a break from Hope." Natalia said, before looking at where Jacob once laid.

"So you have no idea what's going on." Freddy said

"Something about Shadow Games. Apparently, it's a life or death wrestling match and if you lose, your soul is taken." Natalia explains

"I have a feeling that this guy isn't the only one." Freddy said.

"He said he was apart of the Shadowhunters. Do you know anything about them?" Asked Nattie.

"Yeah. They're a cult. I think their goal is to resurrect some Dragon. It's stupid. I heard rumors that seven of them have some magical power. I guess the rumors were true." Freddy said.

"So there's six to go." Natalia said.

"Nope. Jacob wasn't one of the seven" said a different voice. The three looked around, but saw no one. Suddenly, Sierra Knick appeared behind Natalia with a similar object that looked exactly like the one Maverick was holding. Freddy noticed that is was starting to glow.

"Shit!" Freddy said, before lunging toward Natalia, who moved out of the way. Freddy took down Sierra and tried to grab the object from her. "I said run! Take her to Lex Express Caesar!"

"Yes boss!" Caesar said as he grabbed Natalia's hand and led her away. Sierra rolled through so he was on top of Freddy.

"If I can't have Natalia's, I'll settle for Detrick's second rate brother." Sierra said, raising up her symbol. Freddy thought quick and headbutted her. The symbol fell right onto the floor. Freddy pushed her off and stood up. Sierra reached for the symbol while holding her face, but Freddy smartly kicked it right into the pool.

"My soul is not second rate." Freddy said, before running away in the same direction as Natalia and Caesar.

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

Jason Sabre stands in awe of what seemed like a completely different world. Jason looks around as he walks on a stone platform. The sky above him seemed like space. Jason looked at the necklace, before noticing a set of stairs leading to a stone pedestal at the end of the pathway. He walked up it.

"I'm not an idiot." He said to himself. "I got to put this necklace on this thing and then some weird shit will happen."

And that's what Jason did when he reached it. The necklace was set down onto the pedestal. He saw the Black Dragon light up and suddenly a black beam shot out of it. Jason was startled by it, taking a step back in case something happened. Suddenly Jason found himself in front of a Black Dragon.

"What the hell are you?" Jason said in awe over it flying in front of his face.

"My name is Destino. I am the Black Dragon." The dragon said, startling Sabre even more.

"You speak English." Jason comments

"I speak the native tongue of the one who posses my power. You are Jason Sabre. You're not what I expected." Destino said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason questions

"You're not pure evil. The black Dragon is a spirit meant for a truly evil man with unbelievable power. I sense the power. However evil is something I don't sense. I'm curious why you were given me by Micah Hyde." Destino said

"Apparently I'm going to be the King of Despair." Jason said, causing the dragon to laugh.

"You're a great comedian, but you are no King of Despair. Maybe there was a mistake." Destino said

"Giselle had a vision of me being the King of Despair." Jason said

"Women aren't smart. Have you ever met the White Dragon, Unmei?" Destino said.

"You're the first dragon I've ever met. Other than Charizard, but he was fake." Jason said

"This Giselle girl seemed to be an enemy of Micah Hyde from what I've seen when I was in his possession." Destino said

"Micah owned you?" Jason asked

"No. I would never accept him as my handler and vessel." Destino said

"I don't blame you, he's a creep." Jason comments

"No, that is not why. He has his own Spirit Animal. However, his is weaker than me physically." Destino comments.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Jason

"Nothing. You are not the chosen one for me." Destino said

"What the hell do you mean I'm not the chosen one for you? I literally had to kill a man to see you face to face. I spent four months of my life listening to people tell me about my destiny and you're supposed to be apart of it. I don't give a shit if I'm your chosen one or not. I didn't turn my back on everything to get rejected by some ashy looking lizard with wings." Jason shoots back

"How dare you!" The Dragon roars causing Jason's feet to slide backwards due to the amount of air.

"Calm down…..also did Micah Hyde not have toothpaste in his pocket or does your breath always smell like that?" Jason shot. The Dragon dropped down, inches away from Jason's face. He lowers his head so his eyes stare right at him. Jason jumps on top of his snout to the shock of the Black dragon. He walks right up to a Dark black jewel surrounded by a silver metal on his forehead. "Like I said, you're mine. And if you don't want to be my spirit. I'll beat the shit out of you until you do."

"What Audacity." Destino said, only to be shocked when Sabre punched his jewel. "What is wrong with you? I'm a Dragon, you subversive human!"

"Yeah, well I'm Jason fucking Sabre. The Ace of Wrestling and Despair. Nice to meet you." Jason said, continuously punching the jewel. Finally Destino swatted Sabre off his face. Jason uses his feet and skids to a stop at a kneeling position. He then gets up and runs back at the Dragon, but Destino flies in the air to dodge him.

"Enough!" Destino said. "I've seen enough. You have guts and will like no other. But you are not evil enough. You didn't join Micah for selfish reasons. You actually had a good reason to align yourself with that snake."

"Who gives a shit if I'm evil enough?! It's your choice." Jason said

"I was destined for the next King of Despair." Destino said

"You're looking at him. I'm not truly evil, but I am him." Jason said

"I respect you and what you have shown me today. But you are not the one for the Black Dragon. My mother-" Destino said.

"Fuck your mom." Jason shouts. "I don't give a shit about who's dragon vagina you came out of. You said you respect me. Why don't you want me as your vessel? Why don't you want to be my Spirit Animal? Choose your own destiny."

The Black Dragon looks down at Sabre, before sensing something.

"There's an intruder trying to enter the Spirit realm" Destino said.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. He won't be able to enter this realm without a Spirit Animal or a necklace of one." Destino said

"It can't be Micah, since he supposedly has one." Jason said.

"Go and check." Destino said

"Are you coming with me?" Jason said. Destino stayed silent. "Are you coming or not?"

Destino glared down at Sabre. The Ace looked back, showing no more fear towards the large dragon. Finally Destino's body started be surrounded by a black and purple light. Suddenly, from his lit up body, Sabre was hit by a purple and black beam. Jason screams for a second, before noticing a marking on his arm of a Black Dragon.

"What the hell?" Jason said

"We are one now." Destino said.

"What?" Jason said, a little confused at the sound in his head.

"I am your spirit animal, you moron. Let us go and battle" Destino said as Jason's face was now covered in a mainly gray, black and purple paint.

"Great, you're as much of an asshole as I am." Jason said as he ran down the staircase

"Blame your speech for why we're stuck together" Destino fires back

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Parking garage)**

Dawn began to break as Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk and Erin Frost pull into the Hope parking lot. Detrick parks his crimson BMW in a parking space before CJ and Erin get out.

"Man, I can't believe you beat me in football and futbol Erin." CJ said

"I can't believe she beat you in a wrestling match." Detrick said

"Hey, I'm not a intergender wrestler, I'm just a wrestler." CJ said

"Guys, I'm sensing someone unwelcomed here." Erin said looking around the parking garage.

"That'd be us." Alexis Espinoza said, stepping out from behind a van with Sofia.

"No." Erin said

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Detrick. "People like you aren't welcome in Hope."

"Does he mean drug dealers or Mexican's?" Ponders Sofia

"Listen, I don't want any issues with you. This isn't between me and Hope." Alexis said

"If it's because of Freddy, I have nothing to do with him. He's an estranged brother at this point." Detrick said

"No. A few nights ago, members of my gang were attacked by a group known as the Shadowhunters. They are taking souls of people and making them disappear into thin air." Alexis said

"That sounds unrealistic." CJ said

"Aren't you the guy who dresses like a bird and wrestles?" Sofia brings up

"Yo, CJ, hear them out." Detrick said.

"Listen, Detrick. You're a peace officer and I'm a Queenpin. We are two different sides of the law, but we need to work together or else we're all screwed." Alexis said

"And if you don't want to work with us, this is going to happen to you." Sofia said, before pulling out a gun.

"Sofia!" Alexis screams at the exact second, Sofia fires a bullet right into the windshield of Detrick's BMW shattering it.

"What? It's just extra motivation." Sofia shrugs

"My car!" Detrick said, before looking at the two, specifically at Sofia. "This is not how to make friends!"

"We don't need friends. We need a group. We could be the Teen titans….wait we're not teens. Although birdboy is still going through puberty." Sofia said

"Ignore her for now. This group is not only after me. They're after you as well." Alexis said. "They're after every single one of us."

"Why?" Detrick asked

"They believe that if our souls are taken, that they could summon a Black Dragon named Destino." Alexis said.

"This feels like a set up. There's something wrong with all this." A skeptical Detrick said, before Erin steps in front of him.

"Trust them." Erin said.

"What?" Detrick said.

"I know that they are being honest." Erin said

"You said that you sensed that they were unwelcomed." Detrick said

"They're not the unwelcomed threat. I sense an honest asking for help from Alexis." Erin said

"What about me?" Sofia said

"If I said what I'm sensing from you, then Detrick might not want to help." Erin said.

"Fair enough." Sofia shrugs before shooting the car again

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Detrick said

"I like even numbers and I had only shot your car once." Sofia shrugs.

"Listen, Alexis, I'm choosing to believe you, despite your friend ruining my new car. But they're not only after us are they?" Detrick said

"No. I think they're after Jason, Azriel and Seth Sullivan as well, among others." Alexis said

"We need to find all of them." Detrick said

"You really think that we can work with Despair?" Asked CJ, before Erin sensed something.

"Alexis! Detrick! Sofia! Get out!" She shouts at she notices a green circle around the five. The three move out of the circle, leaving CJ and Erin inside.

"What is this?" Detrick asked as a ring started to appear under Erin and CJ's feet.

"Shadow Games. We got to go." Alexis said

"But my team!" Detrick said

"We'll be fine. Just get out of here." Erin said. Detrick looks at her and then CJ.

"Stay safe." He said, before him and the two women left. Suddenly Maverick and Ivy appeared.

"You saved your friends blondie." Ivy said. "At least for a few more minutes."

"Let's make quick work of these two." Maverick said as they entered the Shadow Game

"These were the unwelcomed guy right?" CJ asked

"That's obvious now CJ." Erin said

"Man...I hope your good at wrestling as you were at everything else today." CJ said

"We wrestled today….I pray to gods that you were better at Wrestling than you were at everything else today." Erin said


	5. Everyone's planning

CJ Hawk stands in the ring with Maverick. The shadow ref appears. Erin and Ivy stand on the ring Shadow Games begin as CJ and Maverick get in a tie up. CJ easily transitions into a waistlock before lifting the smaller man up and slamming him onto the ring mat. CJ backs up as Maverick rolls away. Maverick gets to his feet and the two circle each other. Maverick tries to get behind CJ, but CJ quickly turns around and delivers a forearm. Maverick leans against the ropes and CJ tries to Irish Whip him. He does but Maverick grabs the top ropes to stop him. CJ runs toward Maverick but runs into an Superkick. Before CJ can go down, Maverick grabs his arm and delivers a armbreaker DDT. Maverick keeps a hold of his arm and stomps his foot down into the shoulder of CJ Hawk. Maverick then puts him in a armlock while kneeling down. Maverick continues to pull on Mavericks arm. CJ is able to reach the bottom ropes quickly and the Shadow ref begins to administer the slow five count in his creepy demonic. The count takes closer to thirty seconds but eventually he gets close to five and Maverick let's go. Maverick picks CJ up by his arm and head and puts him in a front facelock before dragging him towards his team's corner. Ivy tags herself into the match. First she takes CJ's arm from Maverick and takes him down with a cross armbreaker. She begins to pull on the arm of the much taller CJ, but she still pulls anyways. CJ is able to get to his knee and rips his arm away from Ivy's grip and moves away.

"Wait...you're a girl" CJ said realizing this before getting a surprising double leg takedown. The surprised CJ is given a double leg neck snap when CJ sits up. Ivy puts CJ in a Lotus Lock. CJ is easily able to get to his feet with Ivy still having the Lotus Lock in. CJ tries to walk toward Erin with Ivy on his back. As CJ gets close and Erin reaches out for a tag, Ivy switches to a Dragon Sleeper. CJ tries to reach back at Ivy, but Ivy quickly dodges his hands and pulls him down. Hawk is bending backwards as Ivy still has the Dragon Sleeper locked in. Hawk then twists his body and pushes her off. CJ takes a leap and tags in Erin. Erin enters the ring, but Ivy is quickly crawling toward her teams corner. Erin goes after her, but Maverick tags in. Erin stops herself as Maverick enters the ring.

Maverick enters the ring as Erin backs away. Erin dodges a kick from Maverick and tries to lean in towards him with a clothesline. Maverick is hit, but doesn't go down. Erin tries to run off the ropes, but rebounds into a Superkick from Maverick. Maverick picks Erin up and goes for his finisher, Bloody Mary (Bloody Sunday, Finn Balor Version), he lifts her up, but Erin shifts her bodyweight backwards and pulls him into an inside cradle. Maverick kicks out at 2! Erin immediately starts to crawl towards CJ, but Maverick grabs her foot. Maverick pulls her back and runs at CJ, knocking him off his team's corner with a left hand. Maverick turns around into a Superkick from Erin. Maverick goes down as Erin realizes that CJ is not on the apron. Erin tries to pick Maverick up and put him position for Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer), but Maverick back body drops her. Maverick quickly lifts Erin up and drops her with a Bloody Mary and pins her as CJ starts to get up on the outside. 1…..2….CJ tries to enter the ring….3!

"We lost!" CJ said as Maverick stands up. CJ had slid into the ring but it was too late. He lays on his forearms, underneath Erin and in front of Maverick's feet. CJ then begins to notice his right arm fade away. He reaches over to Erin's body which is also fading. He tries to reach over. "Erin, wake up."

Erin looks over at CJ, before reaching her hand out towards his, but before they can meet, their hands fade away.

"It's up to you now Detrick." Erin said as fades away. Ivy holds up the Golden object as the two's particles are sucked into it.

* * *

 **(Outside Hope HQ)**

Detrick Cyrus, Alexis Espinoza and Sofia Reynoso are running on a sidewalk, avoiding incoming people. The three come to a stop at the a right turn at the end of the sidewalk. The three take a second to breath.

"There was at least fifty cars in that lot. Why didn't we take one instead of running?" Sofia said.

"We didn't have time." Alexis explained

"I don't know about that. The hippie and Pigeon man seemed like they were keeping the two distracted. Hot wiring would've only taken me a minute." Sofia said

"Alexis, are they going to be okay?" Detrick asked.

"No. They're more than likely gone by now." Alexis said.

"We need to go back." Detrick said, before Alexis grabbed his arm when he tried to walk back.

"Are you stupid?" Alexis asked.

"Yes he is." Sofia said.

"You're really going to go back to help your friends that are already gone." Alexis said

"They might still be alive." Detrick said

"I get it. I saw a lot of people fade away because of these people, a few days ago. It hurts. But I couldn't go back and save them, because i'm smart and I know that it's a losing battle. We need to build a team before we face them. I know it hurts but it needs to be done." Alexis said.

"What are we going to do?" Detrick asked.

"You probably won't like this, but we need to ask Despair for help." Alexis said.

"This is going to go well." Sofia snarkily comments

"Working with you two is enough….I'm not working with them." Detrick said

"Do you want your friends back or not?" Alexis said, causing Detrick to sigh.

"I have no choice." Detrick said.

"Great." Sofia said. "Now let's get a car and drive there."

"How are we going to get a car in the middle of the night?" Detrick questions.

"Just watch." Sofia said, before Sofia stepped onto the road. A car immediately skidded to the stop. David Harkness pokes his head out from the window.

"Are you bloody crazy?" The brit asked, before Sofia punched David right in the nose and pulled him out of his seat. Sofia then pushes him down.

"Let's go!" Sofia said

"Are you insane?! That's Grand Theft Auto!" Detrick said

"Cool. Maybe we'll get a sponsorship deal with the video game." Sofia said.

Detrick looks at Alexis.

"We're not the good guys, you are." Alexis shrugged as she walked toward the car, kicked David in the face and got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, we're just cool ones that people like for no reason." Sofia said before getting in the passenger seat. "Now get in the back seat bitch"

"Sorry about this." Detrick said to David, before getting in the backseat.

"This would never happen in my country." David comments, before avoiding, getting run over by Alexis. "I am not looking forward to Mexico."

Meanwhile in the car,

"Did you really have to punch him in the face?" Detrick asked Sofia

"I was going to shoot him but I didn't want to waste my bullets." Sofia said

* * *

 **Cave of Despair**

Jason runs through a dark path, turning his head left and right, trying to find the intruder. He is still in his new altered attire from Destino.

" _Where is he?"_ Sabre questions as he keeps his eyes moving in all directions. Suddenly Sabre skids to a stop when he a large Stone column swings toward him. The column hits the wall next to him. He speaks. "I know that Micah didn't lay that trap. Where are you?"

Silence. Suddenly Jason Sabre heard footsteps coming from the front. Jason gets in a fighting stance, that's when he is stabbed on the side by a knife from someone behind him. Sabre grabbed his hip after the hand pulls the knife out. Jason turns around to see no one standing there. Then he turns around again and sees the masked man with the knife. The man tries to stab his stomach, but Sabre sidesteps him and catches him with a knee to the gut. The man drops the knife, before Sabre notices the green circle on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Sabre, before being tackled out of the circle. "What the fuck?"

"Get out of here." Came the voice of Jason Malice as he kneels behind Sabre.

"Who is this dude and why are you here?" Sabre asked.

"I don't know who this person is. As for the second question, I'm not here because I like you. I'm here because Giselle sensed something like this would happen." Malice said

"You seem to be getting a little closer to Giselle. I thought you were Azriel's lap dog." Sabre said

"Don't insinuate things." Malice said, before noticing the masked man is gone. Him and Sabre get to their feet

"He escaped. I guess he didn't want to go two on one." Sabre said, as he holds onto his hip.

"We need to get you checked out." Malice said

"We need to find out who that is first." Sabre said

"I can handle that. You were just stabbed. Get yourself taped up and rest. I can figure out what happened." Malice said

"I'd rather beat him up myself." Sabre said

"You're brave, but you're a fool." Malice said, before punching him right in the wound. Jason cringed as he fell to one knee, grasping his hit. "Heal up first."

"Motherfucker...I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I get a bandaid for this." Sabre said

"Good luck with that. Now let's go. He lurking around somewhere. I'll guide you outside." Malice said

"Where's Micah?" Asked Sabre

"I believe he left." Malice asked.

"What a piece of shit. He's always there when I'm having sex or talking to someone, but not when I'm attacked. Bastard." Jason said as Malice helps him up.

* * *

 **(Lex Express)**

"Here's a shirt." Freddy Escobar said, handing Natalia a T-Shirt to cover up her bikini. She puts it on and we see that it is La Rebelion shirt.

"Why do you have this?" She asked

"It was a house warming gift from when they invaded my house." Freddy said as Natalia walks around the bus as Caesar drives.

"So this piece of junk is from Lex Luger." Natalia said

"I don't own piece's of junk." Freddy said.

"That's a lie. You own this." Natalia said, causing Freddy to grown

"I think it's cool boss." Caesar said.

"Shut up Caesar!" Freddy shouts

"Sorry boss." Caesar said.

"Listen, enough about my bus. I can fix this up. All I have to do is pay someone to do it for me. What I can't do is fix the situation you're in right now. The Shadowhunters are scary people. They will hunt you down until they have you." Freddy said

"Then we fight them." Natalia said

"The three of us can't win." Freddy said

"Yeah. Haven't you seen bosses win-loss record. All loss, no win." Caesar said

"Dammit Caesar. Just shut up and drive." Freddy said

"What else can we do?" Natalia asked.

"Have you tried calling Detrick? I'm sure Hope can help. You're their friends and they love helping people for absolutely no reason like idiots." Freddy said, before Natalia sits on the couch and looks out the window. "Yo chiquita, pay attention to me."

"We're not going to Hope." She said

"What?!" Freddy shouts. "We need them!"

"We're not going!?" Natalia yells back startling Freddy. He takes a couple steps back.

"Calm down." He begged off. "We won't go. Who needs Detrick anyways. He was always the lesser brother. I mean, he couldn't even get into Medical School."

"Did you get into medical school?" Natalia questions.

"If I did, would I be a drug dealer?" Freddy asked.

"Then be quiet and not make fun of Detrick." Natalia said, causing Freddy to roll his eyes

"Whatever, but we still need to think of something." Freddy said

"Hey boss!" Caesar said

"No Caesar, we're not stopping so you can get a happy meal!" Freddy shouts at him.

"No not that. The Snake Tribe isn't too far away. We could ask Seth Sullivan for help." Caesar said.

"You're kidding right?" Freddy said

"Do you have any better plans?" Natalia asked

"No." Freddy admits.

"Then let's go there Caesar." Natalia said.

"Yes boss!" Caesar salutes

"I'm your boss!" Freddy shouts before taking a right turn. Freddy falls right on top of Natalia, who proceeds to push him off.

"Pervert." Natalia comments.

"Hey, I got you a shirt. If I was a pervert then I would've made you stay in your bikini." Freddy said.

"You lied about not having clothes until Caesar said you had a box of shirts that you picked up from Stepdad Steve's house earlier in the day." Natalia mentions.

"I have no recollection of this." Freddy said

"I do boss." Caesar said

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said

"That's what you said after I told the truth." Caesar points out


	6. Brawls, Lust, & a Bus

Azriel sits on his throne at Despair HQ when Giselle appears beside him.

"What do you want now? I allowed Malice to save your pet. What more do you need?" Azriel asked.

"My pet, as you put it, was attacked by one of the Shadowhunters. He has a small stab wound." Giselle said

"He will survive. I believe Maria is going to his house with their child right now." Azriel said.

"You'll be next." Giselle said.

"They know how much stronger I am than Jason Sabre. They have a better chance at taking the souls of Detrick Cyrus & Jason Sabre at one time than they do against me." Azriel said

"Is that arrogance?" Giselle asked.

"Arrogance is for fools. Such things are not apart of my personality. I simply know that one person cannot defeat me. In fact, I strongly doubt that all seven of them could." Azriel said

"I wouldn't be so confident in my ability until I see the Shadowhunters face to face." Giselle advises

"I'm waiting for them to arrive." Azriel said

* * *

 **(Cobra Tribe)**

Seth Sullivan stands in front of a pedestal. On it lays a red velvet pillow. Seth Sullivan lifts up a golden necklace of cobra snake. He places it down on the pedestal as he is surrounded by brown brick walls. Seth puts a cigarette in his mouth and pulls out a lighter. He lights a small fire near the butt of the cigarette, before turning around.

"You're on my land boy." Seth said as he sees a 6'10 man standing on the other side of the room. "I don't know who you are or how you got into this room, but you're not welcome. What's your name?"

Suddenly, the man started to move forward. He walked slowly, but he got closer. He then pulled out the golden symbol that was identical to one the other members of Shadowhunters have.

"I see you have no eyes." Seth said in reference to his white pupils. "I want to tell you that you are walking in the same direction as Seth Sullivan"

Suddenly Seth notices the green circle forming around him.

"I am Messiah" He spoke.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

Sofia parks the car in front of Despair HQ with Alexis in the driver's seat and Detrick in the backseat.

"This is Despair building." Alexis said.

"It's probably locked. It's past eleven right now" Detrick said.

"Azriel's still in there. All we have to do is get in and talk to him." Alexis said.

"How do you plan on getting inside and how do you plan on negotiating with my eternal rival?" Detrick asked.

"Don't be skeptical. I always get what I want. I'll negotiate with him." Alexis said

"And don't worry about getting in. I have an idea." Sofia said as she pressed her foot against the gas pedal, revving up the car.

"What are you doing?" A fearful Detrick asked.

"Showing you my idea stupid." Sofia said, before putting the car in drive.

"Sofia!" Exclaims Alexis, before she smash her foot down onto the brakes. Alexis and Detrick let out screams as Sofia crashes the car through the double door, taking it off it's hinges and shattering all the glass. Sofia hits the brakes as the car stops in the lobby, breaking a Small bust of Micah Hyde that was on a table.

"What is wrong with you? We could've gotten injured!" Detrick shouts

"You're the one who wanted to get in. Don't cry to me because I got us in when your dumbass had no ideas." Sofia said

"David is going to be mad about this." Detrick sighs

"You own Hope. Your ass can buy him another car." Sofia said

"You work for the top drug lord in the world and you did it. If anyone should pay, it's you. In fact, you should also pay for that door you broke and that creepy bust of Micah Hyde." Detrick said

"Never thought I'd hear Hope's leader taking Despair's side in anything. Especially when it comes to paying for property damage. But it's been a weird 24 hours so anything can happen." Sofia shrugs before all three people are surprised when a pair of feet hit the hood of the car. They look outside the windshield to see Brutus Vicious. "Hey, I thought you died last season."

"This would be a good time for you to get out and defend us Detrick." Alexis suggests.

"I don't think I have a choice." Detrick said before opening the door beside him and stepping out. "Look Brutus, we're not here to fight."

Brutus then jumps off the hood of the car at him, only for Detrick to use his arms to elevate himself onto the roof and avoid it.

"Too bad, you're getting one." Sofia comments from inside the car. Detrick hears this a sighs, before jumping off the roof of the car and hitting a Hurricanrana onto Brutus. Brutus is sent head first into the passenger side door, causing his face to crack the glass on Alexis' side. Brutus doesn't sell it, instead he just looks at Detrick.

"We should help." Alexis said as Detrick ducks a right hand, before eating a left jab.

"Let's let him fight for a bit. It's been" Sofia said as Detrick is reeling from the jab before eating a haymaker. Detrick goes down, but he's quickly plucked off the wooden floor and thrown right into the car door. "He's lucky this isn't a Shadow Game."

"Come on Detrick! You're supposed to be better than some steroid head who hasn't seen his tiny dick in years!" Alexis shouts, which get's Brutus' attention. Brutus punches right through the glass and grabs Alexis by the throat and pulls her out of the card through the window. Sofia tries to grab her by the leg to pull her back in, but was a second too late. Brutus throws Alexis right into Detrick, knocking him back down.

"Are you okay?" Detrick asked as he got to one knee.

"I just got dragged through a window by throat." Alexis comments as she sits up. Detrick stands up.

"Leave it to Detrick to ask the stupid questions with obvious answers." Sofia comments as Detrick runs at Brutus. Detrick punches him a couple times, but is pushed off. Detrick leaps toward Brutus but finds himself trapped on top of both of his shoulders. Brutus then runs forward. Alexis jumps out of the way as Brutus rams his back into a wall and then powerbombs him into a glass coffee table. Brutus stands over Detrick Cyrus, who is laying in rubble. Then he gets a rag to the mouth.

"Jason Malice saves the day with chloroform." Sofia commentates as Brutus passes out. Sofia gets out of the car to join the trio over Brutus' body

"Why are you three here? And why are you teaming together?" Malice said

"Shadowhunters. They're-" Detrick was about to explain, when Malice raised his palm towards him.

"Do these Shadowhunters walk around with an object that creates a green circle?" Malice asked

"So you've encountered them too." Detrick said.

"They attacked Jason Sabre earlier in the day. He escaped but was stabbed." Malice said

"I'm sure all the tumblr girls cried." Sofia comments

"We came to see Azriel." Alexis said.

"What business do you have with the King of Despair?" Malice asked

"We need to work with him to stop them from collecting all of our souls." Alexis said.

"He showed no desire to help Jason earlier today. There is no way that he would work with Hope." Malice said, looking right at Detrick.

"I don't like this either, but both of us are in a situation. Despair took my best friend and my mentor from me. We need to put this rivalry aside in order to stop the Shadowhunters. Azriel needs us and we need him." Detrick said.

"I can take you to the throne room." Malice said

"Great. I've always wanted to sit on the throne. The Queen doesn't have one at her place." Sofia said.

"Don't touch his throne." Alexis warns

"Heed your friends advice." Malice said, before leading them away from Brutus.

"Or what, you're going to chloroform me?" Sofia comments as she follows the three.

* * *

 **(Jason Sabre's house)**

Jason sleeps in his bed, clearly tired from his encounter earlier. He hears the door open and is instantly woken up by it. Jason sits up in bed, causing the blanket that covered him fully to slip down and reveal his upperbody. He sees his ex wife, Maria Gonzalez looking right at him. Well looking right at Jason's exposed upper half, specifically his well defined abs and the muscles on his arms. He was raises a brow, noticing her eyes.

"If you came here to check on me, I'm fine. I just got stabbed a little bit. If you're here to see what cartoon character is on my boxers, it's Spiderman." Jason cracks.

"I know you well enough to know that it'd be Spiderman, so that's out of question." Maria countered warmly. She was adapt to Jason in general. After all, they were married. Walking casually towards the bed she plopped down beside him. "Anyways, I just wanted to check up on you. Aria's playing downstairs. So, are you really fine? Or are you just saying that to reassure me? You can tell me anything, I promise I won't laugh if you got a boo boo, you did have a tendency to get yourself in trouble and get hurt as a result."

"Listen sunshine, I'm okay. I'll find whoever the hell that masked guy is and then I'll be even more okay." He said before peering at her outfit.

"You know I can't help but to worry about you, Jason. Don't bullshit me. I'm not some foreign girl anymore." Maria smiled at Jason knowingly and ran her hand through the rumpled tresses on his head sprouting everywhere, yet, somehow she managed to tame his hair.

"I'm fine." He said pointing at the bandage around his stab wound. Jason looked over at her and patted her head. "Don't worry Maria, I survived your cooking. I can survive anything."

Maria flinched at Jason's words and defensively swatted his hand away from her, "You told me your loved my tres lechés cake and horchata every Christmas." She smirked, "Did you not? If I would've known that you didn't really enjoy it I would've replaced the milk in your cake for Tabasco, you bastard."

"I dont like milk. I dont like rice with water. I like you, you in your panties and your ass. That's why I ate it" He argued

"I know, our sex life was pretty damn interesting, eh? I think that's why I would never notice anything negative." Maria replied thoughtfully placing her hand atop his bare chest tracing his the outline of his silhouette.

"We really shouldn't do this… I don't want to cause a rift between you and Giselle." Jason said, knowing where she was going with the conversation.

"There is no rift. She's going to end up with Azriel." Maria said, causing Jason to feel a verbal punch to the gut. "Well, I don't have any intentions on begging you" she teased as she rises from the bed slowly trying to taunt Sabre in the skin tight jeans that hugged her figure nicely.

"Wait." Sabre called out, causing her to stop. "Stay."

"Still the same boy I married. For a man raised in a house of god, you sure turned out to be a sinner." She spoke with a smile. She hadn't turned around

"I can't resist temptation sometimes. I'm not a god. I'm only a man. God can resist. God can forgive. I can't" Sabre explains.

"I'm sure he'll understand this time." Maria said as Sabre got out of his bed, revealing his Spiderman boxers that he mentioned earlier. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his fabric covered junk against her backside. "You should be exhausted, yet you still have energy for me? I don't know whether I'm genuinely surprised or not"

She swirled around to meet his gaze.

"I can go a long time. Have you seen Hellfire Trinity?" He jokes, getting a giggle from her.

"Last time we did the dirty deed you gave me a seed, can I trust you?" she countered with a smile etched on her face, her fingers latched onto the waistband of his boxers.

"I have a second one on the way. I don't want a third." Jason comments

"Well, I hope you're considering condoms for the first time in your life now. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you over it." Maria said

"You must've forgotten who I am." Sabre said, before leaning in and planting a kiss on her luscious lips. Maria intertwines her hands with Jason and pushes him onto the mattress beneath her. She sat propped on his lap staring right into his eyes. Jason puts his hand on her lower back and gently rubs it. Jason's lips pounced back on her as he jabbed his tongue inside of hers, to feel her piercing, before leaning back and pulling her on top of his. The two break the kiss and gaze at each other. "We're going to regret this later."

Maria hooked both her legs beside his waist and propped herself up on her forearms and smiled teasingly down at him.

"I don't think you will." Maria she shrugged off the shredded black crop that hardly confined her breasts to reveal a lace red bra where her nipples were taut, hardened peaks at the moment making them stand at full attention through her bra. She said her freehand behind her in one motion and unstrapped the troublesome bra. Grabbing one breast she motioned Jason closer, before pulling her tight jeans off after a small struggle to reveal her lacy red panties.

" _At least something good happened."_ Jason thought, but unbeknownst to him, the masked man was outside the window watching from a tree branch. He then jumps down from the tree.

* * *

 **(Lex Express)**

Freddy yawns as Natalia sleeps on the couch. Freddy walks up to Caesar who is driving the truck while drinking a 7-11 Big Gulp cup with a conveniently ACW logo on it and Detrick Cyrus, Natalia Rodriguez, Azriel and Jason Sabre on it.

"Why didn't Seven-Eleven put me on their soda cups." Freddy ponders

"Because Seven-Eleven doesn't want to be associated with people who lose." Caesar said.

"Detrick is on it. So is Natalia. They both lost yet they get to be on the cup." Freddy points out.

"But boss, people like Natalia and Caesar. No one likes you except me and Stepdad Steve." Caesar said

"Dammit Caesar, shut up. The only reason Detrick is popular is because Rey Pantera handed him everything on a silver platter and now he's a god to a bunch of morons." Freddy said

"He seems like a nice guy." Caesar said

"You were there when he refused to help me against Alexis' thugs." Freddy said

"You brought it on yourself." Natalia comments as she walks up to the two.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Freddy said.

"You talk very loud. You should consider recording your voice for alarm clocks." Natalia said.

"Whatever, have we arrived at the Snake tribe yet?" Freddy asked

"Only two more miles." Caesar said, before noticing a figure at the side of the road. It was Messiah. "Boss what's that?"

Freddy and Natalia looked over to Messiah and were instantly freaked out by his appearance as the Lex Express passes him

"I don't know but drive faster. That guy has no pupils." Freddy said

"I don't think he's from the snake tribe." Natalia comments

"Then what's he doing here?" Freddy questions.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Natalia said.

"Great, now you jinxed us." Freddy said.


	7. The Kidnapping

Jason lays in bed with Maria's arms wrapped around his abdomen and her head nuzzled up against his exposed chest. Maria kisses Jason on the cheek and let's out a giggle.

"I didn't think you could get better." Maria whispers.

"I break the five star scale for living. You shouldn't really be surprised." Sabre jokes as he sat up in bed. Maria propped herself up using her elbow and rested her head on her palm as she watched Jason grab his boxers.

"Quit staring at my back and get a pair of jeans for me." Jason said, causing Maria to roll her eyes.

"And you say I'm the bossy one." Maria said, before putting her lacy red thong back on and getting out of bed. She heads toward the closet as Jason looks over at her, getting a look at her large backside with a grin, before it slowly fades away.

" _Giselle"_ He thought. In a second, the lust he once had transitioned into one of regret. Suddenly a pair of jeans is thrown in front of him. Jason looks back up at Maria, who's trying to put her bra back on. "Thanks."

"I need to check on Aria." Maria said as she attempts to squeeze into her leather pants.

"She's probably asleep now." Jason said.

"I should still check on her, father of the year." Maria said

"I wouldn't call myself father of the year. I also wouldn't call a chick dressed in tight and revealing clothing mother of the year." Jason said, before getting a 7-11 Slurpee cup featuring ACW Wrestlers such as Azriel, Detrick Cyrus, Jason Sabre, Ash Russo & Ray Kiran thrown at him. "Hey, that's a collectors item"

Jason and Maria then stopped their banter when they heard footsteps. The two looked at each, before hearing a scream.

"That's Aria." Sabre said, before heading towards the door in nothing but his jeans.

"Aria!" A panicked Maria said, following Jason, who heard footsteps coming from downstairs. Sabre bolted down the staircase, but found nothing. Nothing, but an A with a circle around it spray painted on his front door.

"No one's here." Sabre said, as he looked into the kitchen. Jason then heard what sounded like a hit.

"Jason! Jason! Jason!" Maria repeatedly shouts from upstairs. Sabre runs upstairs. The sound of glass breaking is heard as he reaches the top of the staircase. He runs around the hallway following Maria's screams and stops at Aria's room where Maria is teary eyed and holding her cheek. Sabre saw glass on the floor and a small nightstand with a picture of him and Aria on the floor.

"Shit." Sabre said putting everything together. "It was a distraction. That noise downstairs was a distraction so someone could kidnap her up here."

"The person was masked. One of them hit me." Maria said

"There was more than one?" Jason asks

"Yeah. The one who hit me seemed like a girl and there was two other guys carrying Aria out the window after they broke it." Maria said.

"Did they hurt her?" Jason asked, his voice growing louder.

"She wasn't awake. I don't know, Jason." Maria sobbed.

"Motherfucker!" Jason yells, before punching the wall, causing the wall to shake. "It has to be the same people from earlier. Who could it be? And why are they doing this?"

"I don't know Jason, I just want my baby back!" She shouts back at Sabre who is trying to think amidst his anger and rage. Then suddenly it hits him. The A spray painted on his door.

"Anarchy…" Jason said

"No, that doesn't-" Maria said.

"Then who else? Their logo was spray painted on my door!" Sabre yells as he barges out the room. "I'm going to kill those motherfuckers and get my daughter back."

"Jason! It's too dangerous!" She shouts after him to no avail. Soon she's left alone in her daughter's damaged room. Maria wipes away the tears in her eyes as she picks up the photo that was once on Aria's stand.

* * *

 **(Snake Tribe)**

Caesar parks the Lex Express as Freddy and Natalia notice a group of people surrounding their bus. Natalia was now wearing pants as Freddy stood beside her.

"I guess my late night appearance drew a crowd." Freddy said with a smirk.

"Boss, they have pitchforks and weapons." Caesar comments

"I'm used to being greeted like that." Freddy said.

"I don't think they're you're adoring public." Natalia said.

"Let's go and see what's happening." Freddy said, before Caesar opened the door to the bus and Freddy walked out, only to have many weapons pointed at him. He put both hands up in defense. "Calm down, I'm not here to harm you. I come in peace"

The crowd didn't relent. That was until Natalia walked off the bus with Caesar and stood next to them. The crowd lowered their weapons at the site of the two.

"That's more like it." Freddy said, getting full of himself, before group raised their weapons at him again. "Just joking guys. Don't hurt me or my bus."

"Your bus is trash." A random person said.

"Say that to Caesar's face." Freddy shouts back.

"Don't you mean your face boss." Caesar said

"What kind of security guard are you?" Freddy said, as Natalia steps in front of him.

"Excuse, I'm sorry that we came into your territory this late at night, but we need to talk to your king. Where is Seth Sullivan?" Natalia said, before noticing a sense of grief start to form around the crowd. "What's wrong?"

"Nattie, I don't think Seth's here." Freddy said, before a little girl stepped up to them. Her eyes were innocently blue. Her hair blond. She couldn't be older than five and wasn't even close to the size of Caesar's leg.

"A guy with white eyes made him disappear." She said.

"He has to be one of the Shadowhunters." Freddy said

"We were too late boss." Caesar said.

"It's not like we would've won against him anyways. I'm pretty sure that was the same guy that we saw on the streets. You're lucky that he didn't notice you Natalia." Freddy said

"You wouldn't have helped me?" Natalia asked

"I didn't want to help you the first time against a loser. Why would I want to help against a monster." Freddy said.

"Do you know where the King is?" The girl asked.

"We know where he is. We'll bring him back." Natalia said, bending over to get on face level with the little girl. The little little girl lets out smile over the reassurance.

"Promise?" She asked

"Pinky promise." Natalia said offering her pinky which they accepted.

"Why's she's making promises?" Freddy questions

"She has a bond with people boss." Caesar said

"Bonds with people are overrated. Anyways, I hate to break up this cute moment, but how do you imagine that we free Seth Sullivan and bring him back?" Freddy questions as Natalia gets backs to a vertical base and looks at him.

"I don't know, but I know someone who can help." Natalia said.

"So we're finally going back to Hope?" Caesar asked, a little excited

"No. Jasper Cage." Natalia said

"Anarchy! You want help from Anarchy to save the soul of someone who's aligned with their enemy! On top of that, they stole my money." Freddy said

"Boss, he beat you for that money." Caesar said

"Shut up." Freddy said

"They know right from wrong. I can talk to them about what's happening and they'll help him." Natalia said.

"We really have no choice do we?" Freddy sighs

"We have to try." Natalia said

"Fine. But if this works out, I want to be the hero." Freddy said

"No one's going to buy that boss." Caesar said

"Shut up Caesar, no one asked you." Freddy said.

* * *

 **(Outside Anarchy's Hideout)**

Jason stands over the hill, looking down at Anarchy's hideout, underneath him. He has a shirt on and his fists clenched. Jason slides down the hill as dust from the first shoots up toward the night sky and runs toward the house at full speed. Jason crashes through window, willing to sacrifice his own body to save his daughter. He goes through the glass on rolls on the floor, before coming to a halt. Ash Russo gets off his couch and pulls out a gun by the pocket of his hoodie and points it at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"You know exactly why I'm here." Sabre said, dusting glass off of him. He tries to get closer but stops when he notices the gun pointed toward him.

"You better stop, before Ace of Despair's reign ends abruptly." Ash said.

"Ooh, you brought a gun to a fist fight. Too bad a bullet isn't going to stop me." Jason said, before the running toward him. Ash shoots the bullet, but misses Sabre and hits a wall. Jason does a double leg takedown and throws two right hands to the face. "Where's my fucking daughter?!"

Ash Russo hits him over the head with the gun to make him roll off of her. Ash tries to get up, but Jason quickly gets to his feet and grabs his wrist pulling the gun away from him.

"Why are you talking about your daughter? She's not here." Ash said, before Jason kicks him in the gut. Ash drops the gun.

"Your gang spray painted my house with you insignia after kidnapping my baby girl." Jason explains as he hits Ash with a heavy right to the jaw. Ash fires back with a left to the chin, causing him to reel back. Ash steps back and pulls a Longsword off the wall.

"Jasper won't mind." Ash said as he ran at Jason with it and swung it toward him, but Sabre grabs a wooden coat rack to block it. Jason then uses his leg to sweep the leg of Ash before causing her to fall back. Sabre then drops down and starts to push the coatrack against his throat. Ash starts kicking while gasping out. "We don't have her."

Ash then poked Sabre in the eye with a free hand, causing his eyes to shut and loosened his grip. Ash then pushes the coat rack into his face, causing Jason to get off him and hold his face. Both get to their feet and Sabre throws a right.

"Then where is she?!" Sabre asked as Ash reels backwards, before throwing a right back at Jason.

"I don't know! You're fucking overreacting and assuming shit!" Ash shouts as Sabre and Ash wobble, before Sabre slugs another right hand.

"Why was your logo on my door?" He asked before Ash slugs a slow but hard right at him.

"I don't know." Ash said, before both pulled their hand back and shot a fist at each other. Both hit the other in the face. Ash and Jason then fall forward, leaning on each other to keep themselves up.

"Then who?" Jason said as him and Ash struggle to keep each other up. Both with bloody mouths.

"I don't know." Ash said

Suddenly, they notice a green light illuminating from outside.

"What the hell?" Ash questions, before him and Sabre look at each other.

"I think I know where to find the kidnappers." Jason said.

"Truce?" Ash said

"For now." Jason said as the two stumbled out the door to see Roman McIntyre, Jasper Cage and Lacey Alvarez in the ring around the circle. Across from them are Maverick, Ivy and a third man in a top hat

"What the hell is this?" Ash Russo said.

"My answer." Jason said.

"Looks like the audience and our real targets have arrived." The man said. "My name is Edward Mercury the Third. It's your pleasure to meet me. Welcome to a preview of your fate."

"Where's my daughter!" Jason said, before trying to walk up to the circle

"Stop!" Jasper shouts, stopping him. "If you step in the circle, you'll be trapped here. This is a Shadow Game. Stop or you could lose your soul. Let the three of us handle this."

"What?" Sabre said

"I'll explain later." Jasper said. "If we make it."

"You won't." Edward said with a gleeful smile.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Azriel sits in the throne room with Giselle by his side, before the door opens.

"I was expecting you." Azriel said as Jason Malice walks in with Detrick Cyrus, Alexis Espinoza and Sofia Reynoso by his side.

"I bet he didn't and he's lying to look cool." Sofia whispers

"Be quiet Sofia. This isn't the time to make enemies." Alexis whispered back

"Right." She nodded, before speaking. "Hey Azriel, love the throne."

"I have no time for your antics, little girl. I only wish to talk to Detrick and the so called 'Queen of the South'" Azriel said

"There's only one queen." Giselle said, giving Alexis a look.

"Thank you for acknowledging me as the one true queen." Alexis shot back with a smile.

"Enough! No more petty snipes. We must discuss what has been happening over the last day." Azriel said.

"So you know that we have to work together." Alexis said.

"Yup, because teamwork makes the dream work. Especially the dream of Hope and Despair being friends." Sofia said

"Never." Detrick said

"Agreed, but you're right Alexis. We must team together to survive. Not because I need your help, but because I am intelligent enough to know that it's easier to fight an army with one of your own. Especially ones that have credible backgrounds like you." Azriel said

"Never again after this. We save everyone and then we go our separate ways until season 2." Detrick said

"I hope we make it there. I haven't even had a first match so it would suck to get killed off in the filler in between." Sofia said, before the door opens and they all turn around to see Maria running in.

"Why do you look so panicked?" Malice asked

"Maria...:" Detrick quietly said in shock.

"Azriel, Jason ran off to find Anarchy." Maria said. "You have to help him"

"He makes stupid decisions by himself. He can suffer the consequences." Azriel said.

"No. He thinks they kidnapped Aria." Maria said

" _Who would kidnap an innocent child_ " Detrick said.

"It wasn't them. I know it wasn't." Maria said.

"It wasn't Anarchy. Ash wouldn't do that. It's not in his character." Azriel said before standing up from his throne. "It was the Shadowhunters."

"Who is that?" Maria asked as Azriel stepped down from the throne and walked up to Detrick.

"You're finally getting your ass on your throne and doing something." Detrick said.

"It's a trap to get Ash and Jason in the same place. That's too much power for them. We need to help. Malice, stay here and protect Maria and Giselle in case someone else from the Shadowhunters appear" Azriel commands

"Yes my lord." Malice bows his head as Azriel looks at Detrick and then Alexis and Sofia. "One time for the sake of our lives and no more after this."

"Deal." Detrick nods.

"Let's go Ultimate Hope." Azriel said

"Lead the way King of Despair." Detrick said, allowing Azriel to take the lead. He followed

"A little rude to the Queen of the South." Alexis said

"And….I don't have a nickname yet….hmmm...I'll think of one, don't worry." Sofia

"I'm not." Alexis said


	8. Assemble

On one side of the Shadow Games was Anarchy's Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, and Lacey Alvarez. On the other was Edward Mercury, Maverick and Ivy. Outside of it was Jason Sabre and Ash Russo. Both, looking beat up from their scuffle, minutes earlier. The shadow ref appears and calls for the match to begin. Jasper starts off with Edward. Edward carefully extends his hands toward Jasper who latches onto both of his hands with his own. The two then push each other's shoulders into each other, trying to test the other's power. Edward gets the edge, overpowering Jasper and forcing him down to one knee. Or did he, as Jasper quickly leans back and pulls Aiden's over his body and landing on his back. Jasper then rolls backwards onto his feet and with his hands still latched onto Aiden's and delivers a stomp to the chest, letting go of the hands on contact. Jasper then drives his elbow into the chest of Edward, before tagging in Lacey. Lacey slingshots through the middle ropes and performs a front flip catching Edward with a headscissors takedown. Lacey quickly gets to her feet and watches Edward roll to his corner and tag in Ivy. Ivy enters but is quickly caught with a running arm drag from Lacey. Lacey gets to her feet first and tries to hit the 540 Kick, but Ivy sidesteps and tries to put her in a Sleeper Hold. Lacey slips over of it and drops to the floor, before crawling between her legs. Ivy turns around, only for Lacey to pop up, off the ring mat and hit a Spinning Heel Kick

Lacey tries to follow that up by Springboarding off the ropes, but stops the second she sees that Maverick is standing on the other side of them. She turns around into a surprise Jawbreaker from Ivy. Ivy clubs her with a forearm Smash that knocks the smaller woman to the floor. Ivy picks her up, over her shoulder and hits a Snake eyes into her team's corner. She tags in Maverick, who enters ring and runs off the ropes as Lacey stumbles over toward the middle of the ring. Maverick comes back into a Last Breath (Superkick)! Maverick is phased but still up as Lacey falls down and crawls toward her teams corner.

"Come on Lacey! Tag in Roman." Ash yells from the outside

"What the hell is this barrier around them?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Jasper said something about it stealing your soul." Ash said.

Lacey gets close to tagging in Roman, but Maverick lunges Lacey and superkicks Roman, knocking him onto the dead grass below the ring. Maverick then stomps down on Lacey's right arm, before picking her up and pushing her away from Jasper and the Anarchy corner. Maverick tries to hit a Superkick, but Lacey bends backwards like she's in the Matrix to avoid it. She stands up straight and hits Maverick with an enziguri. Lacey then runs at the ropes and attempts to Springboard off them, but Springboards straight into a Superkick instead. Maverick goes for the pin, but gets a 2 count after Jasper breaks it up. Maverick gets to his feet as Edward and Ivy enter the ring. Edward eats a Silent Kill (Goldberg's Spear) from Roman McIntyre out of nowhere! The Shadow ref stands right in front of McIntyre. Roman is confused by what is standing in front of him.

"Don't strike." Jasper warns, before getting Green mist spit into his face from Ivy. Jasper grabs his eyes, blinded as Maverick gets up and hits him with a Superkick. Roman tries to Superman Punch Maverick, but it is avoided. Edward clutches both of Roman's legs by the ankles, wrapping his arm around them and holding on for dear life. Roman ends up tripping as a result as Ivy puts him in the Rings of Saturn and forces him to watch as Maverick drops him with Bloody Mary (Prince Devitt's Bloody Sunday)

"Son of a bitch!" Ash yells as he runs toward the green circle as Maverick goes for the ring.

"He told us not to enter that!" Jason shouts, running after Russo. The two reach the circle, but are too late as the ref has counted to three. Jasper realizes this as he blinds himself.

" _No, it's happening."_ Jasper said as he started watching his friends and himself turn into particles. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notepad. He wipes his finger into the mist on his face. Jason Sabre is in shock as he notices Roman's body start to fade away in particles. He is paralyzed over the sight

"Lacey!" Ash shouts as the ring disappears and she begins to fade. Roman lays on the floor accepting him fate. Ash kneels over to check on his outcold girlfriend. Ash then notices her lower body starting to disappear. He looks up at the Shadowhunters as Ivy holds up the symbol. "What's going on."

"They lost the game, now they lost their souls and existence." Edward chuckles. Ash instantly tried to lunge at them when headlights shined in front of them. Ash looked over to see Detrick Cyrus, Sofia Reynoso, Azriel and Alexis Espinoza in a car. They step out. "Azriel?"

"It seems like we couldn't save the other three." Azriel said as Ash then notices Lacey and Roman gone. He looks over to where Jasper was and only sees a notepad.

"I blame Detrick obeying the speed limit." Sofia chimes in.

"They didn't take the two they wanted though." Alexis said, looking over at Jason and Ash.

"Where's Aria!?" Detrick shouts at the three Shadowhunters.

"Oh right. Jason's been waiting for that answer as well." Edward chuckles, causing Sabre to snap out of it. "She's not here."

"Where the fuck is she then?" Jason said.

"She's safe. Remember that masked guy who stabbed you today. He's the one who took her and framed Anarchy. You fell right into our trap. In fact, all of you did. That masked man orchestrated all of this. But don't worry, your little child will have a nice, cozy chair and blanket of chains to sleep in. Cute kid by the way." Edward winks

"You don't lay one finger on my daughter!" Jason shouts trying to lunge at the three only to stopped at the sound of a horn. Jason comes to a skidding stop as the Lex Express stops right in front of him blocking everyones view of the Shadowhunters. The door opens and Freddy Escobar steps out onto the edge of the bus and spreads his arms out.

"I have arrived." Freddy announced before Sabre pulls him off the bus and runs inside.

"And the crowd goes mild." Sofia said, before noticing Alexis with a hand behind her. "Uh oh"

Jason enters the bus and pulls Caesar out of the driver's seat, sending him rolling down the steps and onto the outside floor. He looks out the window.

"Shit! They got away! Those motherfuckers got away and they still have my daughter." He screams, hitting the glass window. Jason looked right at Freddy, who had gotten up. "You son of a bitch."

Jason stormed off the bus.

"Jason chill, I didn't know that-" Freddy said, before eating a right hand to the jaw. Freddy fell right on his ass as Sabre mounts him and throws another hard right to the nose. Then one to the eye and then another and then another. Freddy is seeing visible bruising on his right eye and is bleeding from his mouth. Detrick and Azriel watch the scorn of an angry father who just lost their child.

"Looks like you might not have to use that gun." Sofia said to Alexis as Jason wraps his hand around Freddy's throat and squeezes as Freddy is clearly out of it. Caesar tries to pull Jason off and gets an elbow swung his way. Caesar avoids it and smartly decides to stay out of Jason's path and allows him to beat up his boss

"That's enough." Detrick said stepping in and dragging Jason up. "He didn't know what was happening. I'm upset about Aria too."

Jason pushes Detrick and Detrick gets right in Sabre's face.

"I'll beat your whole family's ass right now" Jason said

"This isn't the time to beef with me. Your daughter is missing and there are people after us for a Dragon spirit." Detrick said pushing him back.

"I fucking had them. I had them right there and you're piece of shit brother ruined it. We could've ended this" Jason shouts at him.

"That's enough Jason!" Came the voice of Natalia Rodriguez from the doorway of the bus. Detrick looks right at her, happy to see her, before realizing how she got here.

"Natalia, what are you doing with Freddy?" Detrick said as Caesar helps Freddy up. Freddy spits out some blood from his mouth.

"These people came after me. Freddy and Caesar helped me. They're good people." Natalia said

"My brother is not a good person." Detrick said as Azriel watched from a distance

"Real nice bro." Freddy sarcastically said

"I was mostly talking about Caesar." Natalia said

"Listen Jason. I'm sorry that Aria got kidnapped. I might've deserved a punch- not the whole beatdown- but a punch. But I get that you're angry. I understand." Freddy said

"You never loved a damn thing in your life." Jason said as Freddy's good eye shifts toward Alexis. "You're a selfish prick who wouldn't care if their family died."

"Yo, listen. Tensions are high and all you guys are going through your period at one time. But we all need to stop yelling and talk about what to do next. " Alexis said, before noticing Ash Russo on his knees where Jasper once was, holding a notepad. "All of you on the bus."

"I don't want to go in there. It looks cheap and run down, like Freddy's ex fiancee." Sofia said.

"My bus is nothing like my fiance. My bus would never leave me to sleep with a buffer, taller and non bankrupt man." Freddy said

"Just get on the bus." Alexis said. Everyone looked at each other, before deciding to just listen to her. Alexis looked over at Azriel. The two made eye contact, before the King of Despair gave a respectful nod toward the Queen of the South and walked toward the bus. Alexis towards Ash Russo. She kneeled over. "It's okay. I lost my friends too."

"At least you have one left." Ash said as he holds onto Jasper's notepad. Alexis looks onto the bus and sees Sofia.

"We can find a way to bring them back. We just need to work together somehow" Alexis offers.

"It's rough." Ash said.

"I know. We're all going through a hard time. Friends, family, all of them gone. Everyone in that bus is hurting. Some of them hate each other. I know I hate someone on there. But I know that these people are bad news for the world so I have to able to coexist with them. If I can't, then we can't bring our friends back." Alexis said.

"I'm in." Ash said, before the two stood up

"Good. I got your back. At least until this all blows over." Alexis said

"A low born and a Queen working together." Ash said.

"We're from two different classes, but we both are similar in a way. Driven by revenge and family. We both got put into lives we didn't ask for and we had to embrace it.I understand you. I respect you." Alexis said

"Likewise." Ash nods, before the two head toward the Lex Express

* * *

 **(Lex Express)**

"Your bus is a piece of crap" Sofia said.

"My bus is not crap. I don't own crap. The only crap I've ever had is on the toilet." Freddy countered

"It's crap." Sofia said.

"No it's not. It's art. These Windows are art." Freddy said, before Sofia pulls out a gun from her pocket and shoots the window, shattering it.

"Sofia!" Alexis shouts as everyone except Azriel duck for cover

"What?" She shrugs. "He reminded me that I got a D in art!"

"My window! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy or something?!" Freddy shouts

"Welcome to my life." Detrick groans, before Sofia shoots a bullet through another window.

"Assuming that I have mental issues. That's rude." Sofia said

"Stop it! You're vandalizing my bus. Caesar do something." Freddy said

"But she has a gun boss." Caesar said

"Dammit Caesar!" Freddy said before Sofia shot a third window. "What did I say that time that made you do that?"

"Nothing, I just don't like you, your dollar general hair cut or your bus." Sofia said.

"Hey guys." Natalia speaks up. "I just found this on the internet. It was posted a minute ago."

Everyone except Azriel gathered around Natalia's phone.

* * *

 **(The US Insider News)**

"This is umm...Ash Meltzer here with Freddy Alvarez." Ash Meltzer said

"Howdy folks." Freddy Alvarez said

"Right. Um, we have a video from a group known as the Shadowhunters. They are calling out ACW Superstars for one Final battle. I don't know what they mean by that, but this is a very serious situation." Meltzer said, before cutting to the video

 _The masked man sits in on throne that Azriel is famously known for_

" _Hello, ACW Superstars. You don't know who I am yet, but I am the man who caused all this trouble in your lives. You know what I want from you. I have something that you want as well. Let's end this game. You all have a reason to assemble. For Detrick and Jason, it is Aria Sabre. For Natalia, Alexis and Sofia, it is to stop us. For Ash Russo, it is for Anarchy and the loss of his family. If they decide to join, Freddy and Caesar want what about Azriel? The King of Despair, doesn't know this yet. Despair was infiltrated by my own monster, Messiah, while you were away. Your greatest hitman, Jason Malice, didn't stand a chance against him. Messiah crushed him and in the process…."_

 _The camera pans out to reveal Giselle and Maria tied back to back in chairs with rope around their mouth._

" _He couldn't save them. Now he's gone. Samuel is gone. Brutus is gone. All of Despair has been taken from you. The Shadowhunters wiped out everyone. Same with Hope. But those people, those souls, were not what our god was craving. He will not be pull until he has all of you in his stomach. So let's have a best of five series at the Staples Center. Richard Montoya, you can even broadcast it on TV as a big Pay-Per-View event since you like the money. Although it won't do you any good when he's resurrected. We can call it 'ACW: Into the Shadows'. Five different matches. The first to three points will win. You can't stop this, ACW Roster. You just have to work together. You have one week until the Show."_

* * *

" _He has Giselle, Maria and Aria. Fuck"_ Jason thinks, clenching his fist.

"We have no choice but to fight." Detrick said.

"They played their game perfectly. They're sitting on my throne right now because we fell into their trap. They wanted us to unite so they could take us out in this game at once." Azriel said

"We can't stay at our regular homes." Freddy said.

"You're right. They'll probably spy on us or try and take us out before the show. We need a hiding place." Alexis said

"Remember that guy we met, that said we can stay at his place." Sofia said.

"No." Alexis said sternly.

"Hey, we don't have many options." Detrick said.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Natalia said, before the scene cuts to Ray Kiran smiling

"Hi friends!" Kiran shouts as Alexis has her head held low.

"This...this is the worst thing that could happen!" Freddy said

"Who wants Pizza rolls?!" Kiran shouts holding up a plate full of them.

"I feel like turning you into a Pizza roll." Azriel said, before Sofia snatches the plate, lays on the couch and turns on the tv.

"See this is great. Free food, TV and wifi for a week. It's like a vacation" Sofia said.

"The only problem is that the host is an embarrassment to the planet earth." Jason said

"Also our souls are on the line in 7 days!" Detrick said

"Don't worry. Now that the Fantastic Four has assembled, we'll win." Sofia said

"There's more than four of us stupid." Freddy said, before Sofia gives him a look. Sofia then stands up as everyone gets out of dodge. She walks up to Freddy to stare him down and then walks out the door. "No...No...No…"

Freddy runs after her as everyone follows. Sofia shoots a bullet right into the tire of the Lex Express

"God dammit!" Freddy said.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut from now on." Caesar said.

"Shut up Caesar!" Freddy shouts


	9. Fun and a notepad

**(At the Johnny too many Names Mall)**

"I hate that Sofia chick. Of course she works for Alexis. The fact that I have to coexist with those two and have to work with them to be a hero is bullshit. They're scum." Freddy said to Natalia and Caesar Montana as they sit at a table in the middle of the food court.

"You whine a lot." Natalia points out.

"I'm not whining. Have you ever had your bus shot up right in front of you? You can't blame me for acting this way." Freddy said.

"Boss, maybe you should be nicer. At least for a little bit." Caesar suggests.

"Shut up Caesar. No one asked for your ideas. I don't want to do this. The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me into this when you made me save this chick. Now I'm stuck in the same house as my lesser brother, two chicks after my head, a fucking monster, that overweight marshmallow, a mass murderer and Jason fucking Sabre." Freddy said.

"You didn't want to save me?" Natalia raised a brow.

"Caesar did. I didn't." Freddy said, before seeing Natalia get up from her seat and walk away. "Where the hell is she going?"

"I don't think she wants to see you anymore boss." Caesar said

"Who cares? I could get any girl. Watch this." Freddy said, before getting up and walking away from Caesar

"Boss, we're supposed to keep a low profile." Caesar said, only to be ignored as Freddy walked up to a much taller African American woman

"Hey yo tall thing, how bout you buy me lunch." Freddy said, before getting a smoothie thrown at his face and watching the girl walk away. "You better be going to a restaurant to buy me lunch."

Caesar walks up to him with napkins.

"She's just playing hard to get. I'ma get her." Freddy said before wiping his face with the napkin. "Dammit Caesar, you wiped your mouth with this."

"Sorry boss." Caesar said.

"Whatever, let's go check on the Mex Express." Freddy said

"You changed the name, boss." Caesar points out.

"Of course. Since I'm fixing it up, I might as well put my own latino spice into it." Freddy said.

"Should we get Natalia?" Asked Caesar.

"Forget her." Freddy said, before Caesar points behind him, to see Detrick Cyrus. He rolls his eyes. "Oh great"

"What part of don't cause a scene, don't you understand?" Detrick asked.

"Says the guy in the mask that's lecturing me. Why are you even here?" Freddy asked.

"Kiran let it slip that you were going to go and fix up your bus. The mechanics told me you went to the mall while they worked on the bus." Detrick said.

"Well you found me, so congratulations, you finally did something right." Freddy said.

"What do you know about doing things right? You're a drug dealer. And from what I've heard from Alexis, you're not a good one. You went bankrupt." Detrick said.

"It's funny that you mentioned Alexis. I thought you were too noble to work with drug dealers. That can't be true though. That has to be another lie you told, Mr. Hero of the people, because you had no problem working with the Queenpin of Mexico." Freddy said

"I don't want to work with her. But I need too. I need to work with you. The only reason you're in the house is because the Shadowhunters are after all ACW wrestlers and I can't watch you get your soul taken and still think of myself as a good person." Detrick said

"You're not a good person. You just say you are." Freddy said

"A lot more people think I'm good person than think you are." Detrick said, causing Freddy to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're the guy everyone looks up to and love. Mama's favorite. Hero to the people. Idol to children. I get it. Everyone loves you. You still lost to Azriel on the night that you took over for Rey Pantera though." Freddy said, causing Detrick to grab him by the collar of the shirt and pull him in.

"Don't think for one second that I'm a pushover and won't kick your ass." Detrick said, before letting go.

"I didn't think that." Freddy said, before looking at Caesar. "Let's go and get the bus. I'm done with this deadbeat brother of mine."

* * *

 **(Ray Kiran's basement)**

Ray Kiran waddles down the stairs with Azriel behind him until they reach the bottom of the staircase.

"I know that you like to do nothing but sit alone in a room with a throne, so I turned the basement into one." Ray Kiran said, before waddling over to a sheet over what looks to be a throne.

"I have no time for your games. Danger is approaching and you're worried about seating arrangements" Azriel said

"No, you're going to love it." Ray Kiran said, before taking off the cover to reveal Sofia Reynoso on a Lazy Boy recliner.

"Nice throne Azriel. It's probably comfier than the one at your place." Sofia comments.

"How'd you get here?" Ray Kiran asked.

"I opened the door and sat down here. That's obvious. How'd you get so fat? Actually that's obvious too." Sofia said.

"I've been a foodie since before Day One." Kiran chuckles as Azriel scowls at the two.

"You should be taking this week more seriously Sofia instead of trying to sit on a poor excuse for a throne." Azriel said.

"It'll be okay." Sofia said

"It's life or death." Azriel said.

"It's wrestling. Can't you die anytime in that ring? In fact, didn't someone die less than a month ago in the ring?" Sofia mentions.

"The risk of death isn't as high as it is now. Everyone needs to be at their best." Azriel said.

"Jeez, you really want to save your baby mama. You know, I always thought that behind this monstrous persona of yours that you were a virgin with a cool throne. But when I found out that you were having a baby with Giselle, I figured that you weren't. You know, unless it's someone elses kid. That Jason Sabre guy would look cute with Giselle. I bet hormonal teenage girls would eat that shit up." Sofia said.

"You irritate me." Azriel said.

"How so? I'm loveable and extremely quotable." Sofia said, before watching Azriel march upstairs. Ray Kiran sulks at the sight of Azriel leaving.

"Aw man, I was going to try and join Despair." Kiran said.

"Show him a naked picture of yourself. If that doesn't tell them that you're evil, nothing will." Sofia recommends

"That's a great idea Sofia! I'll get Asher and Yul to help me do the photo shoot. You're so smart." Kiran said, before going up the stairs himself.

"I know." Sofia said with a smug grin before hearing a crashing noise.

"Help! I broke through one of the stairs and am stuck!" Kiran shouts.

* * *

 **(Guest room- Jason Sabre)**

Jason sits at the window sill looking out to see the Mex Express pull up. He sees that the bus now has a picture of Freddy's face with a large grin on the side of the bus. He shakes his head at the stupid sight, before walking over to a HP laptop laying on the desk in the room. Jason grabs the laptop and opens it, before hopping onto Google chrome, then searching for Shadowhunters. He gets results, but all of them say "ACW: Into the Shadows is this Sunday". He sighs.

"All of this shit in advertisement for the Pay-Per-View." Jason said as he keeps scrolling down and going through various pages on the google search.

"What are you doing?" Ash Russo asked as he entered the room.

"I'm trying to find stuff on the Shadowhunters. Like a homebase or something where they'd be holding Aria, Maria and Giselle." Jason said.

"I didn't think you'd be the type of person to do research." Ash said.

"I'm not. But my fists aren't going to do anything right now." Jason said.

"Can you find something on how to bring the other people's souls back?" Ash asked.

"I can't even find an article on these guys that don't involve nerds analyzing wrestling matches." Jason said.

"Maybe this could help." Ash Russo said, before handing him a notepad. "That was Jasper's. He threw it toward me before he faded away."

"I'll take a look at it." Jason said, before Ash Russo walked out of the room. Jason immediately skips to the last page where he sees the Letters B and K written with a bunch of space between them and a star in the middle. "This was written in that Ivy chick's mist. It's the answer. I just got to figure out what the answer is supposed to mean."

* * *

 **(Guest room- Freddy)**

Freddy lays in his bed. A gun is on his night stand as he looks up at the ceiling. Suddenly the door opens. On instinct, Freddy is about to grab his gun, but stops once he sees who's at the door. It was Alexis Espinoza in a red silk robe. He sits up and swings his legs out onto the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here Alexis?" He asked as the young looking woman sways toward Freddy in her silk robe, letting one of her legs slip out as a tease.

"We both know why I'm here." Alexis said.

"This isn't happening. You're too young. There's a seven year difference." Freddy said, before Alexis untied her robe.

"Age is just a number." Alexis said, before dropping the robe to the floor to expose a red bustier that amplifies her breasts. The bustier is lacey with both sides of it meeting at a see through middle. She was also wearing a Red lace tanga to match. Freddy got up from the bed and picked up the robe. "Besides, I'm developed enough."

"You're sixteen." Freddy said, before picking up the robe from behind and draping it over her shoulders. "Get out of here, before I get killed."

"I'm not leaving." Alexis said, before getting on his bed.

"You're a little brat. You remind me of my brother, but with tits." Freddy said.

"Did your brother ever wear this? Or better yet, do this." Alexis said, getting off his bed and pouncing on Freddy. Freddy catches her as she wraps her legs around his waist. Next thing we know, Freddy is waking up in his bed as a alarm goes off.

"God dammit." Freddy said as he turns off the alarm. "I'm having flashbacks again"

* * *

 **(Kiran's house- Living Room)**

Freddy comes downstairs to see Ray Kiran, Asher Darma, Yul Bannok, Alexis Espinoza, Natalia Rodriguez, Detrick Cyrus, Sofia Reynoso and Caesar Montana around the TV.

"Where's the other three?" Freddy asked.

"One's sitting alone in a room with scented candles, one's being a bitch over his ex wife and kid getting kidnapped and the other one is probably staring a ceiling thinking about how fucked up his life is. Any other questions, stupid ass?" Sofia said

"Shut up." Freddy said.

"I got a gun bitch." Sofia said, before pointing it at Freddy

"So do I." Freddy said, before pointing it at Sofia.

"But mines has bullets." Sofia said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I have bullets too." Freddy said.

"I took them out." Alexis said.

"Why?" Freddy asked

"I know for a fact that you want me out of your life even when I'm trying to save it. Why the hell would I let you carry bullets around in this house?" Alexis said.

"I think you two should also get rid of the bullets." Detrick suggests

"Yes violence with the guns is not good. Unless it's the nerf kind of gun. That is very very fun." Asher said.

"My gun keeps the peace." Alexis said.

"And my gun….shoots stuff for fun." Sofia said

"Like my bus." Freddy said

"And my car." Detrick said

"See, I'm helping you both bond over the destruction of your motor vehicles. Maybe my nickname should be the Saint." Sofia said.

"Hey quiet down. I heard the Neal Deal tv show has a special guest on." Yul said, before turning the volume up on the tv.

* * *

 **(Neal Deal with Evan Neal)**

"Welcome back gentlemen and ladies who are allowed to watch this. I am Evan Neal and I can confirm that I will be commentating that show." Evan Neal said. "Anyways, my guest to discuss this is….You spelt Soldier wrong...wait, he actually spells it like that….wait it's pronounced Soulja, emphasis on the J….Oh well, my guest is Soulja Boy"

Suddenly Soulja Boy appears next to Evan wearing a Gucci headband, some clearly hollow necklaces and white tracksuit.

"Man, before we get started, I just gotta say that Youtube owes me five percent. My youtube video from 2006 changed the game." Soulja said

"If you say so….How do you feel about ACW: Into the Shadows?" Evan asked

"I don't know nothin about dat." Soulja Boy replies

"What? Seriously. There's people who held 2 women and child hostage and took the souls of ACW Roster members as well as other people." Evan said

"Man for real? I gotta fix dis...I'm running for President. Soulja Boy Crank Dat bullshit America 2020." Soulja Boy said

"It's 2027 Soulja." Evan explains

"2027….2027...you mean dat year that got bodied by 2007 when I released Crank That." Soulja said

"You seriously think you have a shot at being President? Can you live up to what Richard Montoya has done." Evan asked

"Man….What ya talking about man. I'm telling you bro, without Soulja there wouldn't even be no Richard Montoya. I was the first minority to hustle to the top of the US." Soulja said

"What have you hustled to the top?" Evan asked

"The video game market. You don't remember the S-Box One Thousand. Or the SouljaStation Yaaah!. How about the SouljaTendo Swag? Man this is the real shit. We got Ultra Bash Sisters, WNBA 2Kay, Immortal Kombat, Road Fighter, Sanik the Aardvark- All the fucking classics." Soulja said.

"We brought you on this show to talk about ACW, not your knockoff game systems. What are your thoughts on Detrick Cyrus?" Evan asked

"Detrick...Detrick...You mean that n**** that got bodied by Azriel at Final Destination. Detrick….the same dude who always trying to fuck with that white boy Jason. This motherfucka want to talk about Detrick." Soulja shakes his head

"What about Natalia-"

"You mean that hoe that got bodied by Diamondust….Nattie...the same hoe that Detrick trying to bust in every night but can't cuz he ain't playing Kiss me Thru the Phone…" Soulja comments

"Uh...Ash Russo…"

"You mean that cracker that keeps trying to kill Richard Montoya, who's the beaner that tried to hide the World from the truth, but not the truth from world." Soulja said

"You're not making sense anymore . Well anyways, at the show it is rumored that Freddy Escobar will try and make a comeback-"

"Freddy….Freddy...You mean that other beaner who got bodied by the entire wrestling industry….Freddy….you mean the same dude who's bitch left him from some poor Mexican named Jesus. Him? He's going to make a comeback. Cuz what?" Soulja said, before the TV is turned off

"We're done with this." Freddy said


	10. The Last Day

Richard Montoya stands in front of a podium, outside of the white house as media stands at a distance with their cameras, recorders and questions. Vice President Anderson stands behind him as Richard speaks into the microphone.

"As you know, the Shadowhunters have made their presence known to the country of America, as well as our friends in the country of Mexico. Over the last few days, the ACW talent have been training in a hidden location in preparation for this big event where the fate of ACW hangs in the balance. The Shadowhunters are psychopaths and borderline terrorists for their actions. They have been watched closely by the government and unfortunately we let it get out of our control. However, we plan on squashing this under our feet with the help of the Hope Foundation, La Rebelion enterprises and the rest of the ACW roster. And I guarantee my country that they will or they will die trying. My Vice President has been negotiating with the masked man who put together this group. He has claimed that his name is 'V.P.' mockingly to Vice President Anderson. Anyways, 'V.P.' and the actual V.P. have decided on the match card for ACW: Into the Shadows in 24 hours, live on Pay-Per-View. The opening contest will see Freddy Escobar team with the soon to be debuting Alexis Espinoza….and…." Richard groans "Ash Russo to take on 3 members of the Shadow Hunters in a Mixed Tag Team Match that will have a Fifteen Minute Time Limit. Next, Natalia Rodriguez will take on Ivy in a match that will have a fifteen minute time limit. Next, in our third match Azriel will take on Edward Mercury in a match with a twenty minute time limit….for the ACW World Championship….It was a demand of theirs. Next, if needed, Detrick Cyrus will face Maverick in a match with a no time Limit….And in the main event, if needed, Jason Sabre will face Messiah in a match with no time limit." Richard announces as we cut to our 'heroes' in Ray Kiran's living room, minus Ash Russo.

"Oh no Yul, The Wrestling's Ace is fighting the Messiah! I heard that he was scary" Asher said to his Jamaican friend

"Sabre mon, you better go to church and start praying. Freddy told me that Messiah was a giant with no pupils. He can't even see and he beat Seth Sullivan. That's impressive." Yul said as Jason was on his HP laptop with the notepad that Jasper gave Ash laying on it. "Yo Ace, pay attention"

"He's been doing research the entire time." Alexis said.

"He knows that he's wrestling on Sunday and not taking a test right?" Sofia said.

"I should've been the one who faced Messiah." Azriel proclaims as he sits on the steps of the staircase, as far away as possible from the rest of the group.

"You know that 'V.P.' wouldn't want that. Messiah probably couldn't go twenty minutes with you. That's why he has Edward challenging for the title. He doesn't want to win the title. He just wants to survive you. Messiah wants to beat Jason and secure a victory for his team." Alexis explains.

"Our Vice President was a weak man and set us all up to fail." Azriel said.

"Me versus Maverick seems like a fair fight." Detrick said.

"Probably because Maverick won't be in the six man tag, so he was a leftover guy." Alexis predicts.

"At least that will be one win for us if the first two don't go our way and Azriel draws." Detrick said

"What if we draw with them?" Freddy brings up

"Why would you want to draw pictures with them Freddy? They are the bad guys!" Asher said.

"Freddy is also a bad guy. No one likes him." Sofia said.

"Caesar likes me." Freddy said

"Caesar likes anyone that pets him." Sofia said

"No he-" Freddy said, before seeing Caesar laugh like a child as Natalia pets his head. "I hate you all."

"And all of us hate you too including the viewing audience that watched you every week." Sofia said

"That's enough, both of you. All of us need to step it up and work together or else we're all losing our souls." Alexis said

"Me too? I'm not even booked despite being the cutest and most charming out of all of us." Sofia said, getting looks from everyone but Sabre. Sofia just shrugs. "You can give me looks, but you know that this wouldn't have been as fun without me."

"You shot my car, what's so fun about that?" Detrick asked.

"The part where I pointed my gun at your car and pulled the trigger. It was fun." Sofia said. "And also crashing through Despair's front door-"

"I'll have Maroa send you the bill after this." Azriel said to Alexis

"And when I shot up Freddy's bus." Sofia continued

"I'll also send you a bill." Freddy smugly said

"You'd need to be able to afford an envelope and stamps first. And according to your current bank account, you can barely afford the air you breathe." Alexis fired at him.

"Don't get high and mighty there Queen." Freddy said. "I could easily leave you out there alone on Sunday"

"I have Ash on my side. Look, I don't like you. In fact, I despise you. You're an example of why people say condoms don't work. But I have to work with you and you have to work with me or we're both screwed." Alexis said.

"Shut up. I don't need to work with anyone. I don't even want to be here." Freddy said, before storming out of the room and into the kitchen

"Boss seems mad." Caesar said

"Why is he always like that?" Natalia questions before noticing Detrick walk up the stairs, past Azriel.

"Being angry must run in the family." Sofia said, before Jason closes his HP laptop and stands up. He sets the laptop down and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going buddy?" Ray Kiran asked

"We're not buddies and I'm going outside for a walk." Jason said.

"A walk to where?" Alexis asked.

"Some place that I haven't been in a long time." Jason replies.

"What about your research?" Alexis asked.

"I found nothing, so I have to turn to something bigger than the internet." Jason said

"What is that?" Alexis asked

"Faith." Sabre said, before taking his leave.

"Faith? The dude who sold his soul to Micah Hyde is turning to his 'faith' for help. Does anyone see something wrong with that?" Sofia said, before Azriel stood up.

"Jason is not a hound of Despair like Micah and Giselle would like. His allegiance is with us, but he still walks the line and struggles with his inner struggle." Azriel said, before beginning to walk upstairs, leaving Alexis, Sofia, Kiran, Yul, Caesar, Natalia & Asher alone.

* * *

 **(Ray Kiran's House- Ash Russo's Room)**

Ash Russo lays on his bed, looking up at the ceiling

" _Loneliness. Loneliness is an emotional state in which a person experiences a powerful feeling of emptiness and isolation. Loneliness is more than just the feeling of wanting company or wanting to do something with another person. Loneliness is a feeling of being cut off, disconnected, and/or alienated from other people, so that it feels difficult or even impossible to have any form of meaningful human contact. Lonely people often feel empty or hollow inside. I'm trapped in this house with many people, but I still feel loneliness. All these people don't understand my point of view. They didn't grow up like I did. Except for one, but he doesn't have the same views of that past that I did. The people who understood me, stood by me, they're gone. They are no longer with me. Now I must find beside a team that I don't want to be on, so a President I hate can save face."_

Lost in his thoughts was Ash Russo. At least until he noticed Azriel standing in his doorway. He sits up in his bed.

"You will competing in a six man tag team match with Freddy Escobar and the Queen of the South." Azriel states

"Looks like I'm going to have to stand in between a warzone." Ash comments as Azriel turns around to leave. "Azriel…"

"We don't need to talk about the past Ash. You and I are two different people from the same situation. We stand together on Sunday, but we will be separated again once that event ends." Azriel said.

"Why did you stay with Micah Hyde when everyone else escaped that life." Ash said.

"Why would I? I was the King to the throne of Despair. My life was set in stone. Why would I walk away?" Azriel said.

"Because you know it's wrong." Ash said

"I know that the things we've done are evil. But if you were in the same position, you would've stayed too." Azriel said

"I would never." Ash replies

"Same stupid little boy. You never changed." Azriel said.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Ash said, before standing up from his bed and walking up to him.

"I lost everything and I found something. That something made me cold, but it made me known and feared across the world." Azriel said

"I lost everything and I found something too." Ash said. "But now I lost that something. I want it back."

"Don't be afraid to pull the trigger this time and maybe you will get it back." Azriel advises, before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **(Church)**

Jason sits in the front row of the church. His head bowed, as the notepad is between his hands. Jason was alone. Nothing but him and the shrine to our lord and savior in front of him. Jason is praying. Praying because he has no answers on how to bring back everyone.

"A sinner raised by the house of god has return." Spoke a woman's voice. Jason opened his eyes and turned his head to see a woman walking down aisle. Her hair was platinum and in curls as it reaches down to her midback. Sabre stood up to look at the modestly dressed woman with innocent green eyes. He looked at the pale woman, trying to put a face to the name. She couldn't be any

"I don't know who you are." Jason said.

"You do know me." She said as she carried a basket of flowers. "We grew up together. It's been thirteen years since I last saw you Jason. I didn't expect us to meet again over here."

"I'm sorry. You look familiar but I can't put a name on that face." Jason said

"We were Twelve, the last time we saw each other. Before I got adopted. We used to play together in the back of this church. The sisters used to tell us to be respectful and not talk when the priest was talking." The woman spoke

"Reyna." Jason said, remembering the name and making her smile.

"It's nice to see you again. You've changed a lot." Reyna said.

"Life has been hard for everyone." Jason said

"Hard enough to kill a man? How can you show your face and ask god for a favor after that." Reyna said.

"I didn't kill him. He was alive when I beat him. He died an hour later because he made a bad decision" Jason said.

"You made a bad decision Jason. You sided with Micah Hyde. That man is wicked." Reyna spoke

"I know he is, but there is more to the story than the public knows." Jason said.

"Did you come here to beg for forgiveness?" Reyna asked

"No. I never ask for an I'm sorry. I came to ask for some help." Jason said, before standing up and handing her the notepad that was on the last page that Jasper wrote on.

"B...K….and some type of drawing in between." Reyna said, looking at it. "Is this a riddle"

"It is and I need a answer to it." Jason said, before the two hear footsteps approaching. They both turn their heads to see a 6 foot man approaching. Standard mesomorph body type. Olive skinned, square jaw and black coloured eyes. Black hair styled in a slicked back wet look medium length undercut with short back and sides similar to Charlie Hunnam in King Arthur. Jason and this man made eye contact as he approached. At that second, Jason knew something was up with this guy.

"He is a friend. I met him a few years ago, he's really nice." Reyna whispered as the man approached to ease him.

"Jason Sabre, but you probably knew that." Jason said

"I come from Belfast Ireland. You have quite the following there. My name is Flynn Horde." Flynn spoke

"I'm not going to lie. There's something about you that I can't put my finger on." Jason admits as the two continue to eye each other.

"Destino….I feel him inside of you." Flynn said. "That's what this war with the Shadowhunters is all about."

"How did you know?" Jason said, shocked.

"You and I have a lot in common." Flynn said, before noticing the paper in Reyna's hand. He signaled for her to hand it over, which she did. He looked over it for a second. "Break the symbol. That gold thing that they carried holds everyone's soul."

"How do you know?" Jason asked as Flynn gave him a serious look.

"I came here a week ago because of the Shadowhunters and what they were the sake of the planet, trust me and don't ask questions. I know what I'm talking about." Flynn said. Jason nods.

"We'll meet again one day." Jason said, looking him in the eyes. "And maybe on that day, I can figure out what is wrong with you."

"We all have demons Jason. Yourself included." Flynn said as he watched Jason walk away from him and out of the church.

"So that's why you wanted to come here." Reyna said before Flynn began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Thank you for the help Reyna, but my work here is done. I'm going home." Flynn said

"You never stay, just to be with me and hang out." Reyna said

"I wish I could, but you know that I can't. At least until I can kill my own demons." Flynn spoke, before leaving the church, not even looking at her and leaving Reyna alone.

* * *

 **(Kiran's house- Back Porch)**

Natalia sits on the porch of Ray Kiran's house sitting at the table on the outside, in front of the large yard that has a beautiful garden in the backyard with a visible in door pool house in the background. The sky has darkened at this point as Detrick Cyrus approaches. Natalia notices him before looking away, deciding to play with the straw for her lemonade instead.

"We haven't talked to each other in a while. How was your vacation?" Detrick said

"It was okay." She said, not looking at him. She stirs the ice in her lemonade with her straw. Detrick sighs as he sits in a chair across from her.

"It's okay Natalia. I lost at Final Destination too." Detrick said

"I failed us. More importantly, I failed our master. He died and his last memory of me is losing on the night that Hope was supposed to stand tall." Natalia said

"His last memory of you is you not giving up. Erin had to throw in the towel to stop from continuing." Detrick said

"I could've won if she didn't. Master Pantera would've died knowing that his student was a Champion." Natalia said

"I had the same feeling. You're not the only one who failed Master Pantera at Final Destination. Hawk lost the Wildcard Championship match and I couldn't beat Azriel for the ACW World Championship. The doctor told me that Pantera watched that match before he passed. The last match he ever saw was his student, who he passed his torch and life work to, failed to beat the student of his rival. I have to live with that feeling. It's the same feeling that you have. I know you're hurt." Detrick said

"I'm sorry Detrick, but right now I can't go back to Hope. That loss. I wanted that to be the moment where I beat my demons and confronted my fears. Diamondust was like a symbol of everything bad that's happened to me. I couldn't beat her and I couldn't beat her on the day that my mentor and hero died." Natalia said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Natalia…" Detrick gently whispered as he reached over and touched her hand, only for her to pull away and stand up.

"I'm going to bed." Natalia said, before leaving Detrick alone on the porch. Detrick leans back in his chair, cupping the back of his head with both hands and letting out a deep groan. A moment passes before he hears someone approaching. He straightens up as Alexis approaches with two bottles of Modelo in her hand.

"You look like you need one." Alexis said, handing him one, before taking a seat.

"Thanks." He said, before snapping the cap off and raising his bottle toward her. "Salud"

"Salud." She repeats before they clank glass bottles and drink. "It's been a rough time for you."

"Dealing with my brother, losing my friends, trying to get Natalia back, working with my rival and my car getting shot out. Yeah, not so fun." Detrick said, before putting his beer down.

"Sofia was just having fun. That's how she is. I bet that when she shot Freddy's windows and tire, that you thought it was cute and funny." Alexis said, getting a chuckle

"A little bit." Detrick admits.

"Speaking of Freddy, he used to work for my dad when he was younger." Alexis said

"I know. You're father was Ricardo Espinoza. One of the most feared drug lords and businessmen of all time. Somehow he never got incarcerated, before his death." Detrick said

"He was smart. He taught me and my brother everything we know." Alexis said

"Speaking of your brother, how is his business?" Detrick asked

"Let's cut the small talk. I'm not here to talk about my older brother. I'm here to talk about your brother. What the hell is the relationship between you two?" She asked

"Freddy is very jealous. We are the same age, but I was always looked at as the better brother. Before our dad passed, I was clearly his favorite child. Freddy loved me, but he always held a sense of resentment to me. He had a chip on his shoulder and would constantly act out and as a result make an ass out of himself. He actually tried to get into Hope, but he couldn't make it past the screening process to get to the test because he couldn't get one positive review from teachers or people who worked with him." Detrick said

"That's why he's such a egomaniac and has such a short fuse." Alexis said.

"I guess. He blames everyone but himself for his shortcomings. He looked at how good I was doing and thought he deserved it when he didn't want to work for it. That's why he joined your side." Detrick said.

"I bet he's regretting it right now." Alexis said.

"What's done is done. He is irredeemable at this point. I can't save my brother and he doesn't want me to either, nor do I ever want to. He's a piece of shit." Detrick said

"You didn't need to say that. We already know." Alexis said as she takes another sip of her beer.

"So, now you know about me and Freddy. I want to know about Alexis and Freddy." Detrick said

"I won't tell you everything, but once upon a time, Freddy made a mistake." Alexis said

"Taking money from your dad and running? I knew about that." Detrick said

"Yeah." Alexis said out loud. But in her head, she thought " _Not that."_

"Anyways, we should get some rest. Tomorrow is the big night." Detrick said

"One time and never again." Alexis said

"Hope...Despair...Anarchy...The Drug cartel….and Freddy." Detrick chuckles as he stands up and the two begin to walk away towards the house as **Go Hard or Go Home by Wiz Khalifa starts to play**

 **I feel like the sky is falling down  
Ain't nobody here to play around  
Push it to the edge, I won't back down  
'Cause it's time to go hard or go home  
One way up, no way out  
I give it all, all for the family  
We stay up, no bail outs  
Give it all, all for the family, family, family, fa-fa-family**

We see a montage of Sofia shining her up her gun as she notices Alexis walking in. Alexis hugs her. Then we see Azriel sit on the lazyboy chair in Ray Kiran's basement. We then see Ash Russo on top of the roof looking down at Jason Sabre who is walking toward the front door. Jason sees him and the two nod. We then see Freddy pulling out his wallet and looking at a picture of him as a child with what looks to be an unmasked Detrick, although cake seems to be covering Detrick's face. Freddy then closes his wallet as Caesar walks into the room. Natalia is seen tossing and turning in bed. Detrick is seen looking at the white panther as he walks toward his room, before him and Jason cross paths in the hallway. The two stop and make eye contact as the music stops. Detrick extends his fist and Jason just shakes his head no, before walking into his room, leaving Detrick hanging. Detrick puts his fist down as sighs as we fade to black.


	11. ACW Into the Shadows Part 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to an event that no one was expecting, but is happening anyways. This is ACW: Into the Shadows." David said

"This is the final show in Los Angeles before we head to Mexico. It's dangerous down there. I hope nothing happens to me. I'm too pretty and likeable to die." Evan said

"You are neither of those things. Also, things have been dangerous in America as well. I got my car stolen and they found it crashed through a wall at Despair HQ. I was arrested and had to post bail." David said

"That's hilarious!" Evan laughs

"Shut up twit. Anyways, we have a very serious show tonight with somewhere between three to five matches, starting with our opener. Which is a six person tag match." David said.

 **Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?**

"It is our opening match and it is Freddy Escobar, Ash Russo and a debuting Alexis Espinoza teaming up to take on three mystery people." Evan said

"This is quite the weird team. Alexis was the daughter of a billionaire in Mexico who passed away, not too long ago. Her brother took over the family business." David said

"If Freddy was smart, he'd go after her like he did with Talia." Evan recommends

"Judging by the look on her face, he has no chance." David said

"For those wondering who the girl next to Caesar is, that is Sofia Reynoso. I've been told that she is very charming and quotable similar to me and Seth Sullivan." Evan said.

"Wiat...I recognize that girl- She's the broad that stole my car!" David exclaims

 **As I stare into these ruins made by man  
I tremble as I realize it's the end  
More and more I wonder what we could have done  
But instead we wage a war that can't be won  
Yeah instead we wage a war that can't be won**

"For those who don't know who these three people, you clearly haven't been watching the news. These are 3 of the seven Shadow Hunters. Sierra Knick and with her are two masked men." Evan said

"I have no idea who these two masked men are, but they seem to not be main members of the Shadowhunters." David said.

"Shut up David. They're about to unmask!" Evan said, hitting David in the arm

"You little- Wait a minute! That's Kyle Stevens and Mason Locke! I thought they worked for Hope." David said

"I love betrayal. Two members of pureness in Hope have aligned themselves with enemies of the country." Evan chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? You should be rooting against them." David said

"Why?" Evan said

"They took Seth Sullivan's soul." David said

"Those bastards. I can't believe I have to root for Ash Russo, but I will!" Evan said

"Remember fans, this match will be under a 15 minute time limit." David reminds.

The bell rings as Sierra Knick starts things off with Alexis Espinoza. Suddenly both of their attention is turned towards Ash & Freddy as Freddy jumps off the ring apron and crosses his arms. The crowds as Ash yells at him, "You can't be fucking serious, right now? You choose now to turn on us." Freddy waves him off as even Caesar looks ashamed of his boss. Alexis is caught from behind with a forearm to the back of the head. Sierra Irish whips Alexis into a corner, away from her team and hits a corner clothesline. Sierra pulls her out of the corner and does a scoop slam, before pulling her over and tagging in Kyle Stevens. Kyle Stevens enters the ring as Alexis starts to get up and notices a man in front of her. The spitfire Latina looks at him, before showing no fear and laying in a couple stiff slaps across the face to an applause. This is quickly shut down when Kyle delivers a knee strike to the jaw of Alexis. Alexis goes down as Freddy cheers from ringside. That is until, Sofia gives him a hard right hand to the side of the face. Alexis eventually gets to his feet and Kyle pushes her into the ropes. Alexis comes back up as Kyle goes for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Alexis ducks underneath and hits a baseball slide to Sierra's legs and knocks her off the apron and causes her face to hit the apron on her way down. Alexis gets to a vertical base and she hits a Worldwide (Tilt a Whirl Stunner). Kyle flies to the ring mat, before Alexis dives on him for a pinfall, but Alexis rolls off as she notices Mason Locke about to enter the ring.

"She's new, but she's smart." Said David

"She's in the ring with a man. She should tagout to Ash." Evan said

Alexis is at a vertical base and looks at Mason who steps back into the ring apron and grabs the tag rope. Alexis notices Kyle crawl closer to Mason as Ash signals for her to tag. Alexis shakes her head no as Mason Locke is tagged in. Mason is a full foot taller than Alexis as the two stand face to face. Alexis doesn't back down and mouths off to Mason, which is admirable but not smart as Mason pie faces the 5'2 woman onto her backside. Alexis gets up but quickly finds herself dodging a haymaker from Mason, before dropkicking him in the chest, sending him reeling into the ropes. Alexis tries to do a crossbody block but Mason catches her horizontally. Mason then delivers a spinout backbreaker to Alexis, before dragging her up by the hair. Freddy watches on as the smirk on his face can be seen, fading away as Mason puts Alexis in a neck wrench as the small girl screams. Mason then drives the point of her elbow into her shoulder and neck after letting go. Alexis falls over onto the ring mat and tries to crawl toward Ash, but Mason steps in front of her and picks her up by her hair. Alexis pokes Mason right in the eye to blind him, before dropping down and crawling between his legs. She crawls towards Ash, but before she can make the tag, Ash is pulled off the ring apron by Sierra Knick and Kyle Stevens.

Freddy just watches as Ash delivers an elbow to the side of Kyle to back him up, before Knick delivers a Muay thai knee to the gut. Kyle then pushes Ash into the steel post when from behind Freddy pushes Kyle right into the steel post. The crowd cheers Freddy for the first time in his ACW Career as Sierra runs right into a Roundhouse kick from him. Alexis looks at Freddy, who jumps on the ring apron, finally deciding to be a team player. Alexis looks at Freddy. "Just trust me." Freddy shouts at her before Alexis tags him in. Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle as Alexis hits a Slingshot Crossbody onto both Kyle and Sierra as Ash Russo is on his feet now and helps her up. Freddy hits a Diving Double Foot Stomp on a now unblinded Mason Locke. Freddy picks Mason up and tries to hit his the Execution (Rolling Cutter). It connects. Freddy goes for the pin

….

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

…..

…..

Mason kicks out. Ash Russo and Alexis are back on the ring apron and extending their hand. Freddy walks over, before shaking his head no. "It's my time." Freddy said, before turning around and walking over a neutral corner. Freddy taunts the crowd, but is shocked when the masked Shadowhunter named 'V.P.' appears on the ring apron. Ash Russo enters the ring and charges at him, but V.P. jumps off. Ash uses the ropes in front of him to stop himself, but as a result, the ropes shake and Freddy finds himself crotched on the top turnbuckle. Mason throws Ash Russo over the ropes but Ash lands on the ring apron and delivers a elevated high kick to Mason to make him back off. Ash hits a Springboard dropkick to Mason and gets up in time to see Sierra Knick holding onto Alexis's feet from the ring floor as the Queen of the South struggles to get her off her leg from the ring apron. Ash then runs toward them, slides underneath the bottom rope and hits a Tornado DDT on Sierra causing her to let go of Alexis. Ash Russo stands up, only for Kyle Stevens to dive over Alexis, who ducks, and hit a Tope Con Hilo on him. Kyle stands up and gets a moonsault off the ring apron from Alexis. The crowd is hot for all the action on the outside as four four are laid out. In the ring, Mason is still laid out from Ash's move as Freddy is once again standing on the top turnbuckle, cupping his junk to sell his little fall into the top turnbuckle pad. Freddy tries to debut his new finisher, Coronation (Split Legged Frog Splash), but ends up getting both of Mason's knees instead. Mason pulls him into the inside Cradle!

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"It's over at 10:16. The Shadowhunters have gone up one to zero." David said as Alexis and Ash realize that they lost on the outside as Sofia helps Alexis up.

"I hate to say this, but Freddy being a team player and then deciding to take the spotlight for himself was a bad move. I would've done the same thing, but in Freddy's case, it cost his team the match." Evan said as we see Freddy inside the ring sitting up on his knees as Caesar stands over him. In the background, we see a seething Alexis looking on from the outside with the wrath of hell in her eyes and pointing toward Freddy.

"Team ACW needs to pull it together. Up next Natalia Rodriguez takes on Ivy." David announces

* * *

 **(Hope Locker Room)**

Detrick shakes his head in disappointment as Richard Montoya stands next to him with Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran in the background.

"Of course Freddy loses." Detrick said

"Isn't that's his gimmick." Yul said

"Wow….me and Freddy both lose….we have so much in common. I bet he loves chocolate pudding too." Ray Kiran said

"Two of your guys joined the Shadowhunters. How did you let that happen?" Richard asked

"They quit after Master Pantera passed away." Detrick reveals.

"That masked man played a big part in the loss." Richard said

"There's something I don't understand. Why have you been saying that there are seven Shadowhunters when only six have been revealed?" Detrick said

"We don't know who seventh is. It could be anyone." Richard said

"Even me?" Ray Kiran said

"Except you." Richard said

"Aw man." Kiran said putting his head down

"It is okay. You wouldn't want to be the Hunter of Shadows anyways." Asher Darma spoke

"But that's a cool nickname." Kiran whined

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me**

"Oh great. We're trusting the girl who lost twice to Diamondust to save the day." Evan said

"Natalia Rodriguez is a formidable choice for this match. She was easily the best female member of the roster last season and I think that she can win tonight." David said

 **Something in the sun or the air  
Is making me wanna run away from here  
I know that you want me to stay with you, but no  
So I'll keep on making excuses about the sun, the earth, the rays**

"You know, I'm not supposed to root for the other team and I'm not going to, but I wish Natalia and Ivy would trade teams." Evan said

"Quit being a little pervert. This is a very important match as Natalia looks to tie it up at 1-1 and with the ACW World Championship match after this, we need to win so we go into Maverick vs Detrick Cyrus with a two to 1 lead. As you know, Detrick and Maverick is the most fair of the five matches according to our team's side and if Detrick, Natalia and Azriel win, we'll win the competition." David said

The bell rings as Ivy, similar to her theme, is slow to start, clearly trying to use the 15 minute time limit to her advantage. Natalia lunges at her and forces her into a lock up. Ivy easily overpowers her and pushes her onto the ring mat. Natalia gets to her knees as Ivy shows a very stern facial expression on her face. Ivy reaches down and helps her opponent up, before Irish whipping her into the ropes. Natalia comes back, but Ivy dodges her and sends her running into the ropes again. Natalia rebounds, but Ivy grabs her by the hair and redirects her towards the turnbuckles, running with her and driving her chest first into them. Natalia turns around and drops to her knees. Ivy reaches down and picks Natalia up, before putting her between her legs and picking her up onto her shoulders. Ivy hits a bucklebomb on Natalia. Natalia winces as her arms being around the top rope is the only thing keeping her up. Ivy then hits a running knee to the gut while she's against the corner. Ivy then stands right back up, business as usual, as she walks around the body of Natalia, before stomping on her a couple of times. She plucks her off the ring mat and pulls her into the ropes, arching her back against it, before using her long right leg to choke her. She presses her foot against Natalia's throat as the ref begins his five count. The ref reaches four, before Ivy puts her leg down, breaking the count.

"Ivy is dominating Natalia right now. The former Women's Champion isn't looking like one right now." Evan said

"Natalia needs to find an opening and start moving around the ring. She's at her best when speed is involved." David said

Natalia falls to one knee, but gets back to her feet, soon after. However, Ivy grabs her by the hand and whips her into the ropes. Natalia comes back only to be picked up in the air and driven into the ring mat with a Samoan Drop. The Shadowhunter doesn't waste any time on trying to pin Natalia, but gets an early 2 count. The quiet crowd starts to get into the match a little by chanting 'Nattie', clearly sick of Ivy's dominance over their hero. Ivy smirks at the crowd's chanting, knowing that it's no use. Ivy, once again, picks Natalia up and Irish whips her chest first into the turnbuckles. Natalia hits them hard and once again falls over as the chants of her name quickly die. Ivy walks toward her and picks her up vertically. Ivy then lifts her into the air, before hitting a Slingshot Suplex and floating over into a pin.

1

….

….

….

…..

2

Kick out at 2.0

Ivy looks over at the ref for a few seconds, before looking down at Natalia, who is already moving around. Ivy backs up a little up and crouches down, getting ready for what looks to be a kick. Natalia starts to get up in the corner, before Ivy runs a little bit and performs a cartwheel before attempting a Poison Ivy (Low Ki's Tidal Crush), but Natalia rolls underneath her when she tries the kick portion. Ivy trips up as she lands after the kick. This allows Natalia to hit a low dropkick to the face of Ivy, sending her into the bottom corner. The crowd explodes at the first amount of offense that Natalia has got in this match. Natalia backs up, before hitting a Cannonball into the bottom corner. Natalia then rolls backwards onto her feet and hits a second Cannonball on Ivy, before grabbing her by her leg and arm and pulling her away from the bottom corner. Natalia then climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ivy gets to her feet, but Natalia notices and tries to do a Moonsault. Ivy sidesteps her and attempts a Pump Kick, but Natalia takes a step back to avoid it and throws a Roundhouse kick. Ivy dodges it, using Natalia's strategy, but Natalia comes back at her with another Roundhouse kick! Ivy is shaken but still up. Natalia attempts the Flame Cutter (Handspring Cutter). But when she comes back, Ivy knees her lower back. Ivy then Irish whips Natalia into the turnbuckles, before trying to hit the Poison Ivy. It connects and Natalia falls over! Ivy goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…

….

3!

"At 8:34….Natalia….lost." David said

"Again. She lost again. This girl was just a one hit wonder." Evan said as Ivy exits the ring

"We need to step it up. One more loss and it's all over." David said

"Lucky for ACW….Azriel is up next." Evan said

* * *

 **(Azriel Locker Room)**

Azriel watches the television screen as Natalia stands up, holding her head as she figures out that she lost.

"Another disappointment for Natalia. If she could break her moral compass, she would be far better off." Azriel said to himself.

"I agree." Richard Montoya said, standing behind him.

"I don't need you to tell me that I have to win. You shouldn't worry about me losing the ACW World Championship. You should worry about your Vice President." Azriel said

"So you suspect him as well." Richard said as Azriel stood up and slung the ACW World Championship over his shoulder.

"Your Vice President is foolish to think that we wouldn't notice that the Masked member's name is V.P. and that he was the one who negotiated the matches when you always booked ACW and he had no hand in it." Azriel said.

"I can't do anything to him. It will look bad for me." Richard said

"Hire Despair." Azriel said

"I will never work with Micah Hyde's organization again." Richard said.

"We kill. Hope doesn't. We can take care of a problem permanently, but you know that. You're a founding father." Azriel said, before walking away from him and out of the locker room

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**


	12. ACW Into the Shadows Part 2

**As I stare into these ruins made by man  
I tremble as I realize it's the end  
More and more I wonder what we could have done  
But instead we wage a war that can't be won  
Yeah instead we wage a war that can't be won**

"It is time for the third ACW World Championship defense from our current Champion Azriel and we are really hoping that he wins this match." David said

"His opponent is Edward Mercury, who seems to be a little bit of a looney tune if you catch my drift. I'm hoping that Azriel dominates this." Evan said

"He better do it in twenty minutes. A draw would be detrimental to our team. Azriel needs to win, so Jason and Detrick have a chance to bring us the win in this competition." David said

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"If anyone can do it, it's Azriel. He retained over Seth Sullivan and Detrick Cyrus last season. I think he is going to add Edward to that list tonight." Evan said

"I like our chances. His fiancee was kidnapped, so he has a lot writing on this match and this entire 's do or die for us and Azriel isn't going to let us die like this tonight" David said

The bell rings as the crowd is firmly behind Azriel. Azriel is in a boxers stance as Edward circles around him. Edward then quickly lunges at Azriel and does a Single leg takedown. Azriel hops around on his free leg as Edward tries to take him down. Azriel falls onto the ring mat, before Edward enters into a side control. Azriel quickly rolls over so he can have him in an Open guard, using his feet to keep Edward away from him. Azriel catches Edward going for a right hand by grabbing his fist and pulling him into a standing Armbar. Edward quickly stretches his foot towards the ropes and puts it on the middle rope. Azriel quickly breaks it and tries to get to his feet, but Mercury quickly puts him in a Headlock. Azriel, even quicker than that, slips his head out and puts him in a Front Chancery. Azriel then leans backwards while releasing the Chancery, sending him head first into the middle turnbuckle. Azriel gets back to his feet and delivers a right hand to the chest while he was on his knees near the corner. Azriel picks him up and tries an Irish whip, before faking him out and pulling him back into the corner, sending him chest first into the turnbuckles. Azriel then does a waist lock takedown, before rolling him on the back and pinning him.

Edward kicks out before 1, but Azriel quickly drags him up and puts him in a wrist lock, then delivers an elbow to the side of the head. Azriel wrings the arm, before pulling him in for a Shoulder thrust. Edwards goes down, but Azriel keeps ahold of the arm and kneels down to one knee to put him in a Key Lock. The crowd quiets down as Azriel keeps the hold locked in for a good twenty seconds before Edward finally does something by raking the eyes of Azriel. Azriel lets go and grabs his eyes, allowing Edward to roll away and escape from Azriel's grasp. Edward quickly puts Azriel back into a headlock. Azriel easily lifts him into the air and pushes him off. Edward lands on his feet and stumbles a couple inches, before grabbing the top rope to stop himself from tripping. Edward then comes back at Azriel with a kick to the sternum before Irish Whipping Azriel. Azriel comes back and hits a flying Clothesline on Edward to knock him down, allowing the crowd to pop. Azriel gets up before hitting Edward with a Scoop Slam, before bouncing off the nearbye ropes and hitting a big leg drop on him. Edward rolls over to the bottom rope and grabs it as Azriel stands up, looking down at him. Azriel walks over and drags him up by his tied back Black hair. However, Edward uses this moment as a chance to hit Azriel in the right eye with an elbow. Edward pushes the King of Despair into the ropes and uses them to tie up Azriel's arms. Edward then hits the trapped Azriel with a European Uppercut, before following up with a Discus Lariat to the standing Azriel, who's arms were trapped between the top and middle ropes. Edward untraps Azriel's arm and lets him fall to his knees. Edward quickly starts to do a bunch of rapid fire stomps to the back of Azriel.

"Edward was smart to use the ropes to restrain Azriel." David said.

"I don't like how well Edward has been hanging with Azriel." Evan said

Edward Mercury finishes stomping on Azriel and waits for him to start pulling himself up, before delivering a running boot to the side of the head, sending Azriel over the bottom rope and onto the ring apron. While Azriel is getting up on the ring apron, using the ropes, Edward climbs up to the top turnbuckle. He then jumps off, leaping over eleven feet across the ring apron and delivers a diving High Knee to the face of Azriel, catching him right in the mouth! The crowd chant 'Holy Shit!' as Edward lands on his back on the ring apron, taking a hard fall, while Azriel rolls off the ring apron, holding his mouth. Edward gets to his feet as Azriel removes his hand from his mouth to reveal that his bottom lip was cut. He looks back at Edward, who simply kicks him with the toe of his boot. Edward then drops down and runs at Azriel, tackling him back first into the guard rail. Edward pulls him away from the Guard Rail, before hitting a Flowing DDT on the ring floor. The crowd boos as Edward lays on the floor beside Azriel for a few seconds. Edward then starts to get up and drags the bigger man's body toward the ring, before lifting him onto the ring apron and rolling him into the ring. He slides in and pins Azriel.

….

1

…..

….

….

Kick out at 1.75!

Edward does an elbow drop across the sternum, before kicking him on the side of the head. Azriel goes over to the bottom ropes, which gives Edward the chance to choke Azriel with his foot as he leans against the bottom rope. The ref begins his five count, but Edward lets go at four. He then takes a moment to bow toward the crowd. The fans give him a decent amount of heat, but the then it changes to cheers as Azriel is standing right behind Edward, who is still bowing. Edward stands up straight, confused, before slowly turning his head to see the result of the mistake that he made. Azriel delivers a swift uppercut to the chin, knocking the brit down. Azriel then lifts him up by his hair and starts to throws rights and lefts at his chest and gut, forcing him to back up in the corner. Azriel then drives the back of his elbow into Edward's face, before Irish Whipping him into the opposite corner. Edward goes back first into them, before Azriel charges forward, before connecting with a running Clothesline onto him. He then pulls Mercury out of the corner and hits a Sidewalk Slam! "Azriel!" chants were in full force as Azriel sits up in the middle of the ring, looking down at Edward. Azriel stands up and does his crossthroat taunt with his thumb. Edward gets to his feet and Azriel wraps his hand around Edward's throat, going for a chokeslam. But Edward jumps off of it and lands behind the King of Despair. Edward tries to put him in Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing), but Azriel turns around before he can fully lock it in and pushes him off. Azriel quickly wraps his hand around Edwards throat and hits a Chokeslam! Azriel then pulls him up, less than five seconds later and delivers Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail)! The crowd explodes in cheers as Azriel hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

….

….

….

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"It is over! We are finally on the board guys! It's two to one now after 13:25!" David cheers as the crowd pops huge.

"Who would've guessed that Azriel was the hero that we needed…..that's so wrong to say" Evan said

"Tell me about it, but who cares. He did it and now it's up to Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre to do the rest. The stage has been set for a comeback." David said

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

"One win." Alexis said as she watches the TV Screen

"What? You actually thought Azriel would lose the title to some guy who just showed up out of nowhere?" Sofia asked

"No. We need the next two matches to go our way though and there was a chance for a time limit draw. Especially with how well that white guy did." Alexis said.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Freddy? He kinda screwed you over on your debut." Sofia said

"After we get out of this, we'll take care of him." Alexis said.

"Are we going to kill him? Because I'm down to do that. I might get a Nobel Peace Prize out of it." Sofia said

"No. Not yet at least. Let him suffer." Alexis said, before noticing Vice President Anderson walk up to them.

"Ladies." The Vice President said

"What do you want?" Alexis asked.

"I was hoping to catch you earlier, but can you two tell Detrick and Jason that there match will be under Laxed Rules." VP Anderson said

"We don't take orders from the white man. We are minorities and women in 2027. We can do what we want with our bodies." Sofia claims

"I just…" VP Anderson said

"We'll take care of it. Now run along." Alexis ordered, causing the Vice President to follow orders. After he was gone, Alexis turned to Sofia. "He's shady"

"What was your first clue? The fact that he didn't book me or that he put everybody on our team in shitty situations." Sofia said

"Are you still on the not being booked thing?" Alexis said

"It's not fair." Sofia whined, before noticing Detrick walking down the hall. "Hey look, it's the Ultimate Hope. You know, this match is technically not the main event of the Pay-Per-View, so you might actually win."

"Thanks Sofia…" Detrick said, not knowing whether that was an insult or encouragement.

"Your match is going to be Laxed rules." Alexis said.

"VP?" Asked Detrick

"Yeah." Alexis said

"Don't do anything to him yet. It would cause a National crisis again. The economy is barely recovering from the recession that the Children of Despair helped with and we're starting to open up the borders again. We don't need to cause a panic." Detrick said.

"We don't follow the law." Alexis said

"Don't make me have to arrest you two after this." Detrick said

"Try and I'll scream Police Brutality. The internet will take my side." Sofia said

"Cute." Detrick said, before looking at the tv screen and seeing commercials staring him with a George Foreman grill. "I have to go. I have a match up next."

"I should have a match." Sofia said

"Maybe next time." Detrick jokes, before walking away.

"What a dick. I'm going to shoot his car some more." Sofia said.

"Better than his brother." Alexis said

"That's a bad comparison. Everyone is more liked than Freddy. In fact, even his bus is. I saw a twitter account for it and it had a million followers already." Sofia said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **Thrillswitch**

"This masked man is named Maverick and he is one of the ShadowHunters looking to take the souls of ACW's roster." David said

"I have never booed for anyone going against Detrick Cyrus in my life. Tonight is different. I know the importance of this night and this match. Detrick needs this win." Evan said

"How funny is it that Azriel and Detrick Cyrus are standing on the same side tonight, after everything they've been through against each other." David said

"One night. Never again." Evan said

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen**

"Detrick Cyrus is the man that everyone has leaned on for Hope for years at this point. Before ACW, he was arguably the most popular member of the organization." Said David

"Detrick Cyrus has the chance to tie up the score and he better. Don't choke like it's Final Destination. Everyone is relying on you" said Evan

"The pressure is on, but Detrick Cyrus seems to be willing to deal with it. His eye's look calm as he steps into this match. Remember that there is no time limit and that this will be under laxed rules. Laxed rules means that DQ's and Count outs will be less likely but it will not be encouraged." David said

The bell rings. The crowd is on their feet and one hundred percent behind Detrick Cyrus with chants of 'Det-Rick Cy-Rus'. Detrick claps his hands along to the beat of the chant for a second as Maverick ignores it. There is a moment of stillness as the crowd chants die down. Then the two wrestlers collide in a elbow and collar tie up as 'Det-Rick Cy-Rus' chants blow the roof off the Staples Center again in support as the entire crowd was basically cheering him on in the tie up. Detrick tries to wring the arm of Maverick, but Maverick performs a backflip, before dropping down and pulling Detrick over his body and towards the ring mat. Detrick hits his shoulder on the ring mat, but is able to use momentum to roll up to his feet and lunge at the rising Maverick to put him in a headlock. Detrick has him in for a few seconds, before switching up to grab his arm and Irish Whip him into the ropes. Maverick comes back and ducks underneath Detrick's clothesline. Maverick attempts to kick Cyrus in the gut when he turns around, but the Lucha Warrior catches his foot and swings it to the side. As Maverick takes a 360 spin, both men decide to attempt a dropkick. Both end up landing on their hips, but front flip to their feet. The crowd claps as they circle each other again. Maverick quickly gets behind Detrick and puts him in a Waistlock, but Detrick quickly escapes and puts Maverick in a waistlock of his own, before hitting a very light German Suplex. Maverick gets to his feet as Detrick is on his feet before him and hits Maverick with a Knife Edge Chop. He hits two more and turns Maverick around, before hitting a second German Suplex. The crowd chants 'Suplex City' as Detrick audibly chuckles before bouncing up and down, waiting for Maverick to stand up. The crowd then changes to a 'Lucha!' chant as Maverick is on one knee, not letting Detrick out of his site.

"Detrick is in the lead when it comes to wrestling and you can see through his body language that he knows it." David said

"It's good to be cocky, but you still have to win. Edward lost after getting cocky in the last match." Evan said.

Detrick is feeding off the electric atmosphere in Los Angeles, as it's clear that he has the crowd in his hand more than any other wrestler tonight by a country mile. Maverick returns to the center of the ring where Detrick is ready to lock up again. Detrick goes for a lock up, but Maverick backs away, psyching him out. The Ultimate Hope stumbles forward enough to get a strong kick to the chest. He follows up with a few open handed chops to the chest, before running off the ropes and hitting a Front Dropkick to the chest, forcing Detrick to land on his back. The Shadowhunter is quick to mount Detrick and deliver a barrage of lefts and rights to the Lucha Warrior. Detrick pushes Maverick off. Maverick pivots his body to drop a rising Detrick Cyrus with a Kneeling Shoot Kick to the face of Detrick, sending him back down. Maverick quickly lifts Detrick up from behind, keeping him arched, and locks in a Dragon Sleeper. Detrick is in the hold for about ten seconds, before he twists his body around and lifts Maverick over his shoulder, before ramming his back into the turnbuckles. Detrick backs away, but gets caught with a Superkick from Maverick in a flash.

"The little bastard caught him with a surprise Superkick." David said

"He might be able to match the speed of Detrick Cyrus." Evan said

Detrick falls to both knees only for Maverick to put him in a Hammerlock and drive him face first into the ring mat, before driving his knee into the arm. Maverick then does a couple more, before straightening out the arm and hits an arm wringer on him, before wrapping his legs around his arm and transitions into an armbar, after forcefully rolling him onto his back. Maverick starts to pull on his arm, after his five seconds, but Detrick is able to rolls over, on top of Maverick. Maverick doesn't notice, because he's trying to take him back down with the armbar still locked in, but his shoulders are touching the mat.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…

Maverick notices the ref counting and lets go! Maverick gets to his feet first and attempts to hit Detrick with another Kneeling Shoot Kick, but Detrick rolls out of the way and pulls himself onto his feet with his good arm. While near the ropes, Maverick charges at him, only for Detrick to Back Body Drop him over the ropes. Maverick hits the ring apron and falls to the floor. Maverick gets up only for Detrick to fly over the top rope with a Tope Con Hilo! The crowd cheers loudly. Detrick then picks him up and rolls him into the ring. Detrick gets on the ring apron, before reentering the ring with a Springboard Swanton Bomb, before rolling up to his feet and hitting a standing moonsault. The crowd is on fire as Detrick picks Maverick up and runs forward, throwing him over the ropes and onto the outside floor. Detrick calls for Maverick to get up and once he starts, he runs against the set of ropes behind him to build momentum and then he hits a second Tope Con Hilo! The crowd chants "Lucha!", all hyped from the flurry as Detrick stands on his feet and soaks it in.

Detrick stands Maverick up near the steps. Detrick tries to chop Maverick, but the smaller man has the common sense to move, causing Detrick to hit the steel post. Maverick goes after the arm he targeted earlier in the match by slamming his hand against the top of the steel steps. He keeps control of the arm, before pulling on his arm and sending Detrick falling face first into the steel steps. Maverick rolls him into the ring. Maverick re enters as Detrick is sitting against a bottom corner. Maverick runs at Detrick and gives him a Sliding Forearm smash. Detrick falls over and tries to roll away, but Maverick follows him and grabs him by the arm. Maverick lifts him up and does a arm drag, before standing up and kicking him right on the Spinal Cord. Maverick pulls both of Detrick's arms back while driving his knee into Detrick's back. Detrick is struggling, but he manages to get to his feet a little bit. Detrick then rolls forward, sending Maverick flying over him and into a Victory roll position.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

…..

….

Maverick kicks out at 2.56!

"Great counter by Detrick Cyrus, who is escaped a hold with another pinfall attempt." David said

"The pinfall wasn't a three count. Ingenious idea, but a failure in execution as we are twelve minutes in." Evan said

Detrick uses Maverick kicking out from the surprise pinfall and having to get up as a chance to roll out of the ring to get refuge, next to the commentators table. Maverick gets on the ring apron, runs across the ring apron, jumps off and connects with a diving elbow Smash. Detrick and Maverick both land on top of the announce table. There is no count out from the ref because of laxed rules as Maverick is the first to get to his feet. Maverick puts Cyrus in another Hammerlock, before throwing him into the guard rail, arm first. He puts him in the hammerlock again, before running toward the ring and driving his arm into the ring apron. Maverick then rolls Cyrus back into the ring, before getting on the ring apron and deciding to climb up to the top turnbuckle, but this turns out to be a mistake as Detrick is up and does a Springboard Arm Drag to take him off the top. The crowd pops for the move as Cyrus is favoring his bad arm and stands up holding it. After a few seconds, he decides to climb up to the second turnbuckle and then walk across the middle rope, before attempting his new Fallen Star (Middle Rope Swanton Bomb) move. But Maverick gets both of his knees up at the last second. Maverick then drags him to the middle of the ring and puts him in a seated Dragon Sleeper.

"Maverick Sucks! Maverick Sucks!" chants the crowd as Detrick tries to escape. However, Maverick shuts it down by elbowing him twice in the throat and chest region, before continuing to keep him in the Dragon Sleeper. Detrick's neck feels stiff as blood vessels in his neck tighten. He begins to get less and less blood going to his head. Maverick then leans back to add more pressure. However his shoulders touch the mat.

…..

Maverick gets his feet off the ring mat, breaking the pin, learning from earlier parts in the match. Maverick keeps the Dragon Sleeper locked in. Detrick's arm goes down. Maverick keeps the hold in as the ref picks his arm. It goes down once. He picks it up again. It goes down twice. On his last chance before the ref calls the bell for a TKO. The ref lets go, but Detrick's arm stays up. The crowd tries to continue to will him back to life with a 'Detrick!" chant. Detrick starts to force himself up. As the chants pick up steam. Detrick able to get to his feet and lifts his leg up backwards and delivers a knee to the head. Maverick finally lets go as the crowd goes mental. Detrick stumbles away as Maverick stumbles backward. Both have there backs to the other and turn toward each other. Both connect with Discus punches to each other!

"They thought the same thing!" Evan said

"Both of them ate five knuckles, but Detrick's arm has to be feeling the force behind Detrick's punch. That was sickening as we are 18 minutes into this match." David said

Maverick fires at The Lucha Warrior with a knee to the sternum follows it up with a Discus backhand slap to the back of the head, sending him to his knees and he ends the strike combination with a basement Knee Strike to the side of the head. Detrick rolls out of the ring, near ramp side. Maverick waits for Detrick to stand up and attempts a Springboard Crossbody, but Detrick catches him with a Superkick to the face. The crowd bursts into a pop as Detrick drags Maverick up and rolls him into the ring. Detrick then does a Springboard Frog Splash into the ring! Detrick hooks the leg.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

….

Maverick Kicks out at 2.72, before Detrick gets to his feet, waiting for Maverick to get up. Detrick goes for the 915 (Trouble In Paradise), but Maverick ducks underneath and catches him with a Cutter when he lands on his feet. The two lay on the floor as the crowd is behind Detrick, one hundred percent still. They are loud as both men get to their feet. Detrick throws a right hand to 'Yay'. Maverick throws a shoot kick to the chest to a 'Boo'. Detrick throws his own shoot kick to a 'Yay'. Maverick's legs are quivering. Detrick does another Kick to a 'Yay'. 'Boo'. 'Yay'. 'Boo'. 'Yay'. 'Yay'. 'Yay'. Detrick hits another kick to the chest of Maverick, before kicking him in the gut and planting him with a Sitout Powerbomb! The crowds cheers as Detrick hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

…

Maverick kicks out at 2.95!

"Bloody hell! What is this rancid motherfucker made out of." David shouts

"If he wins, the Shadowhunters win this competition. He has as much on the line as Detrick. But for our sake, I hope Detrick ends this." Evan shouts

Detrick Cyrus then climbs up to the top turnbuckle, attempting his new Finisher, Ascending Star (630 Senton). But Maverick rolls out of the way, last minute. Maverick sits up, tired and notices Detrick laying on the ring mat. Maverick picks him up and goes for his finisher, Fading Nightmare (Package Piledriver). He connects as the crowd gasp. Maverick hooks the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

….

Detrick kicks out at 2.85, but Maverick quickly puts him into the armbar. Detrick is kicking his legs around as Maverick pulls on his arms, desperate that his finisher didn't work. Detrick tries to do what he did earlier and lean forward to pin Maverick.

….

Maverick let's go and gets to his feet. Maverick tries to Superkick Detrick while he's on both knees, but Cyrus ducks underneath. Detrick then jumps up and hits the 915 on Maverick. Maverick falls down. Detrick picks Maverick up and despite his bad arm, lifts him up and puts him on his shoulders. DKO (Firemans Carry into a Overhead Kick) connects! Detrick lays on Maverick.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

….

…..

…..

3!

"It's over! It's over! After 23:42, Detrick Cyrus has defeated Maverick in a classic match. The score is tied!" David cheers

"It's all up to Jason Sabre now. The Ace better not fail against that monster named Messiah!" Evan said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**


	13. ACW Into the Shadows Part 3

At the top of the Staples Center, 'V.P.' stands with the traditional green symbol seen on top of the Staples Center. Micah Hyde is right next to him.

"I suggest you leave, Vice President." Micah said

"The main event is up next. I know that Messiah will win." V.P. said

"You can never be too careful. For the sake of your soul and my pockets, I suggest that you leave this show immediately." Micah said

"You assume that Jason will win, don't you?" V.P. Said

"He's been learning a lot from me. Your student, Messiah, is very dominant and imposing, but the Ace's heart is big. In addition to that, he has met Destino." Micah said

"How do you know that?" V.P said

"He told me. Destino called out to him. They are bonded together now, which means he is the vessel for the Black Dragon's spirit." Micah lies

"Why would Destino choose him? He isn't pure evil." V.P said

"You might be surprised." Micah said as he looks down through the roof at the ring underneath. "Run along, before it's too late, Anderson"

* * *

"It is time for our main event and everything is on the line." David said

"Azriel and Detrick set the stage. It's time for Jason Sabre to hit a homerun and take this home for us all." Evan said

 **The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her  
As the whole becomes a part I strike to burn  
And no flame returns  
Every intuition fails to find it's way  
One more table turned around I'm back again  
Finding I'm more lost and found when she's not around  
When she's not around I feel it coming down**

Fire shoots up from the entire stage as the banner style tron above everyone turns to a fire graphic as the Seven rectangular LED panels that make up the left and right side (Going from underneath the tron to the bottom of the ramp) share the same graphical design. The entire top of the ramp is lit on fire as Messiah walks out while a Dark red light bathes the crowd. He stands right behind the wall of fire that goes across the top of the ramp. His eyes were pale white. His black hair was long. He stood at 6'10. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with little spikes going around the outline of the outfit. His arms were exposed. His wrists were taped with black tape. The crowd is instantly booing with more heat than ever before tonight as he walks through the fire. The monstrous man walks down the ramp slowly. He climbs up to the ring apron and steps over the top rope and into the ring. The music fades as the crowd boos, the emotionless man stood, before a loud 'Jason!" chant fills the Staples Center.

 **You are beautiful on the inside  
You are innocence personified  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Run away  
I am cold like December snow  
I have carved out this soul made of stone  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light  
Encircled by demons, I fight**

The crowd pops loudly as Los Angeles is on their feet for the Ace as the mini panels flash the color of white. Jason steps out onto the top of the stage, focused on what is ahead of him. Jason is wearing a half white, half red version of his signature jacket. Of course his pants and boots match the color scheme. Jason looks down the ramp at Messiah and does his gun taunt pretending to shoot Messiah before walking down as the chorus of his song hits. Sabre doesn't slap any hands as he walks down the ramp. Sabre removes his jacket, leaving it at the ringside floor, before sliding into the ring from under the bottom rope. Jason stands on his feet, not wanting to taunt, and ready to get to business.

"The weight of the world is on Jason's shoulders." Evan said

"Over the last couple months, Jason Sabre struggled with what side he was on. Tonight, he knows who he represents. His child was kidnapped. His leader's fiance was kidnapped. Members of Despair has their souls taken. He is the smaller man in this match, but Jason Sabre is no underdog. He can pull this off." David said

The bell rings as Messiah comes right at Jason and clubs him over the back of the head with a left forearm. Jason goes down in an instant. Messiah is about to continue his assault but the ref gets in between the two to stop him from continuing the assault on Jason. Messiah backs away as he peers over at the booing crowd with his pure white eyes. Jason gets back to his feet and charges toward Messiah, only for Messiah to scoop him up in a horizontal position. Quickly and with zero warning, Messiah drops him with a scoop slam. Messiah stands straight as Sabre rolls to the corner. The crowd tries to rally Jason with 'Go Ace!' chants. Jason gets to his feet with a serious look on his face. The ref urges Jason to get out of the corner as Messiah, stands frozen, looking at Sabre, trying to instill fear into him. Instead, he got a smirk from the Ace. Jason straight up to Messiah and slaps the big man across the face to an 'OOOH' reaction from the crowd. Messiah just keeps staring at Sabre after the slap, before trying to catch him with a Clothesline, but Jason ducks underneath his arm. Messiah turns around into a Pele Kick, but Messiah stays up. Jason then hits a the Best Dropkick in the Business! Messiah backs up and ends up falling over the middle rope and onto the outside floor.

Messiah quickly gets back to his feet. The fall barely phased him. Sabre challenges him to get back into the ring. Messiah climbs up onto the ring apron as we get a better shot of the height difference between the two. Messiah then steps over the top rope and into the ring. Jason bum rushes Messiah and tries to hit lefts and rights, but the tallest Shadowhunter pushes him back, sending the falling to the ring mat. Jason quickly gets back to his feet and rushes toward Messiah again and runs into a surprising Spinning Wheel Kick. The crowd pops for the big man leaving his feet. Messiah stands back on his feet and stands there, waiting for Jason to get up, as he crawls toward the ropes and pulls himself up. Jason gets to his feet causing Messiah to start moving in towards Jason, but the Ace surprises him by leaping over his head. Messiah turns around into a Discus Elbow Smash. Messiah reels backwards as Jason takes one more step forward and spins around, hitting a second Discus Elbow. Messiah is backed up into the ropes as Jason begins to hit some knife edge chops. The chops are stiff as he continues to chop Messiah's chest. Jason hits twenty. He goes up to twenty five. Then thirty. He pauses and then hits one last Knife Edge chop to the chest that is even louder than the Los Angeles crowd. But Messiah pie faces Sabre and steps out of the ropes to stare him down and not sell the chops. The crowd is on their feet.

"What the heck is this thing, David?" Evan said

"How tough must this man be? He took thirty plus chops from Jason and he still is standing straight with barely a scratch on him." David said

Jason chops him again, but Messiah replies with his own and Jason goes down. Sabre gets up and hits a European Uppercut, before following with another Best Dropkick in the Business. Messiah is phased by the move and backs up, so Jason decides to take advantage by running off the ropes, before hitting a Slingblade! Jason gets up, but Messiah sits up. Jason is surprised by how quickly he did that, but goes back on the offense by running off the ropes again, but Messiah catches Jason with a clothesline that sends the Ace flipping in the air and landing right on his head on the ring mat.

"Fake ass Azriel! *Clap Clap Clap* Fake Ass Azriel!" taunts the crowd, but Messiah was not bothered. Messiah reaches down and forces Sabre up to his feet by grabbing his hair and pulling him up. Messiah wraps his hand around Jason's throat, possibly going for his finisher, Descent to Hell (Chokeslam into Backbreaker), but The Ace, was able to kick Messish in the gut to make him loosen his grip and put him in a Front Facelock. He runs to the middle rope and bounces off then before connecting with a Tornado DDT. Sabre hypes himself up by slapping the ring mat before standing up and letting out a roar. Jason runs off the ropes and hits a Slingblade. He knows that is not enough so he runs off the ropes again as Messiah gets to his feet and hits a second Slingblade. He then springboards off the ropes and comes back with a flip sent on. Jason rolls to the ring apron and then makes his way to the top turnbuckle, signaling for his signature Final Hour (Tanahashis high fly flow). He waits for Messiah to get to his feet and when he does, he takes flight, crashing down on top of him, right into a pin

…

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

.

Kick out at 2.03!

"This is not the Final Hour for Messiah." David said

"Hit him with it again you idiot. Hit him again. The fate of Seth Sullivan depends on it." Evan cheers

"I hope everyone but him comes back after this just so I can see you cry." David said

"I don't cry. I sweat through my eyes." Evan said

Jason rolls out onto the ring apron again, before making his way up the turnbuckle again. As he does, Messiah gets to his feet. Messiah walks over to Jason as he gets both his feet on the top turnbuckle and reaches up with an uppercut to the chin. Jason is rocked and falls off the turnbuckle, landing on his feet. Messiah then Clotheslines him from inside the ring while Jason stands on the outside. Jason's back bumps on the ring apron, before Messiah bends over the top rope to pick him up. However, Jason thinks quick and forcefully pulls Messiahs head down, forcing Messiah to hit his throat over the top rope. Messiah backs away as Jason jumps up and hits a Springboard Front Dropkick to knock Messiah down. Jason quickly rolls back out, under the bottom ropes and stands up. Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits a picture perfect Elbow Drop off the top turnbuckle. Jason then stands on his feet as the crowd is deafening with chants of Jason Sabre booming from the nosebleeds to the front row of the Staples Center. Jason stands behind Messiah waiting for him to get up. Messiah begins to get up before Jason reaches in front of Messiah and grabs his wrist. He goes for the Final Strike (Okadas Rainmaker). But as he does the Ripcord, Messiah pulls his hand away from Jason's. Jason is caught off guard and is hit with a Uppercut to the chin. Once again, Jason is rocked and stumbles backwards. Messiah grabs Jason by the arm and whips him into the ropes. Jason comes back and Messiah does a back body drop but Jason lands on his feet. Messiah turns around and Jason attempts the Final Blow (RKO). But before his finisher connects, Messiah pushes him off into the ropes. Jason rebounds right into a Swinging Side slam.

"Right when Sabre was building momentum, Messiah stops him." David said.

"Earlier, before this match, you said Jason Sabre was never the underdog. He's looking pretty close to one with how this match has turned out." Evan said

Messiah walks around the body of the Ace, watching as he slowly gets to his feet. Jason turns around to see Messiah's hand reaching for his throat. Messiah grabs him by the throat, Descent to Hell. He lifts him up, but Sabre wraps his legs around Messiah's arms and squeezes, causing Jason to let go. Jason takes advantage by pulling Messiah down with him. Messiah lands flat on his stomach and wraps his hands around his face. Jason Sabre is able to put him in the Last Breath (Crippler Crossface)! The crowd are on their feet at this point over the prospect of seeing the 6'10 monster tapping out. Jason's legs are wrapped tightly around one of Messiah's arm, trying to keep him from moving. Messiah slowly starts to slide toward the bottom rope, but Jason pulls back on his face and neck. Messiah has been in the hold for about 30 seconds at this point and his eyes begin to shut. The have not let up and even gotten louder as Messiah's blinks...then blinks again...then his eyes finally shut! The crowd is in uproar over the spot. The ref begins to check on Messiah by lifting up his arm. It doesn't drop! The crowd boos as Messiah's eyes open and he starts to get to his knees. Jason unwraps his legs from Messiah's arm. Jason is being forced to his feet as Messiah forces his way out of the submission and onto his feet. Messiah then tries to lift Jason up for a Pendulum backbreaker, but Jason backflips out of it and onto his feet. Jason hits Messiah with a Superkick to rock him. Jason then goes for a Slingblade. It connects! Sabre then stands up and steps back, near a corner and does his gun taunt. The crowd can sense a Final Resolution (Shinsuke Nakamura's Boma Ye). Messiah gets in position as Sabre charges for it. But Messiah shoots up to his feet and hits him with a hard Lariat! Messiah goes down with Sabre on the move and is on all fours. Messiah is on all fours as he looks down at Jason. Messiah puts his hand around Jason's throat before getting to his feet and dragging Sabre up with him. Messiah goes for the Descent to Hell. Jason is in the air and thinks quick, so he knees Messiah right in the nose. Messiah lets go and Jason catches him with a Final Blow as he drops down. Messiah rolls away as soon as they hit the ring mat. Messiah ends up on the ring apron. Jason slowly starts to get up as he notices Messiah on the ring apron. "Jason!" chants continued to ring in Los Angeles as Messiah slowly used the ropes to pull himself on the ring apron. That's when Jason decided to take a risk. Jason rans towards the ropes, cleared the top rope and caught Messiah with a Final Blow sending both men crashing onto the floor below.

"Final Blow! A second Final Blow to the outside floor!" Evan calls

"Jason Sabre has thrown caution to the wind! He has sacrificed his body, but was it worth it?" David said as the ref steps to check on them before reentering and beginning to count

"What is he doing? This match is under laxed rules!" Evan yells as the ref reached the count of 2

"That doesn't mean count outs are illegal. They are allowed." David said as Jason begins to stir as the ref reaches 3. The crowd chants 'Jason!", all of them willing to take a count out win over the Shadowhunters.

"Come on! You're supposed to be the Ace! Get up and get in the ring!" Evan shouts as the ref reaches 5

"Messiah!" Calls David as Messiah sits up but is clearly phased. Jason sees this as he rests against the steel steps and quickly tries to pull himself up, using the apron

6

….

7

…

Jason is fully up, but Messiah grabs his foot

….

8

….

Jason stomps on Messiah's hand with his free foot to make him let go.

9

….

Jason gets his body in

…

But Messiah grabs his leg with his other hand, right before he fully gets inside and pulls him out

10!

Silence….

"After 23:10, this match has ended in a draw." David said

"That means it's 2 to 2. What happens?" Evan questions as Jason sits on the outside in shock and confusion. The crowd has fallen to a silence. Suddenly Richard Montoya comes out.

"No...not like this. I am not letting this battle end in a draw or my ACW Roster lose a war and their souls because of it. The V.P. thought that he could play this game and play me and play everyone, but no. You didn't. A draw means nothing for you. You won nothing. Your Shadow Games seem to agree, considering that the souls of my talent haven't been reaped to feed your so called god. I knew that this was possible, so I had a back up plan. One last proposal. One last solution. One last match. One tie breaker." Richard said as he points up to the sky. The crowd waits and they see nothing but rafters above them. Jason and Messiah stand up to see nothing as well. Suddenly a large cage starts to lower. It looks to be wider than the ring and shares a design similar to the old school WWF cages in the 90's. Richard smiles. "That, ladies and gentlemen is the sight of Total Warfare. ACW played your game, Shadowhunters. Now you play outs. 5 Shadowhunters. 5 ACW Stars. Two teams. We start with one from each team and every other person after that will be chosen randomly. No DQ's, No Count outs. The only way to win is to eliminate the opposing team completely and eliminations can happen at anytime. In one hour, we will reconvene with our team for this final battle. Inside Total Warfare, ACW will go Into the Shadows and we will return."

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Jason, Detrick, Alexis, Sofia, Asher Darma, Yul Bannok, Ash Russo, Ray Kiran and Azriel are all in a circle.

"So this all we got." Alexis said.

"On the bright side I get to debut in the main event of the pay-per-view. I mean, it might also be my retirement match, but at least I got to debut." Sofia said.

"Where's Natalia?" Alexis asked Detrick.

"I don't know." Detrick said. "Look guys, I don't know if I can wrestle. My arm is screwed up from my match with Maverick."

"We might not have a choice." Alexis said.

"We and my friend Yul can help. We the wrestlers that are professional." Asher said.

"We're going up against serious competition. You guys are just comedy guys." Jason said

"Hey mon. Don't insult us like that." Yul said

"Our lives are on the line. No offense, but I don't want you guys screwing it up and judging by your friend, Kiran's, track record, we'll be fucked with you two on the team." Jason said

"Jason has a point. He's being a bit of a dick about it, but you two are unproven. I don't know if you guys could help." Alexis said

"I understand Queen of the Southern people, but what else options do you have. Natalia disappeared. Detrick might need to get his arm amputated-" Asher spoke

"Let's not get too crazy." Detrick said

"Wisten guys. It doesn't matter if we win or lose. All that matters is that we have fun and form friendships." Ray Kiran said

"It does matter if we win or lose." Ash shouts at him. "This whole event has been us trying to win because our souls depend on it."

"Weally? I thought this was for fun." Kiran said.

"Sofia, if there was ever a time to shoot…." Jason comments

"No." Alexis said, stopping Sofia as she was about to reach for her back pocket.

"Let me help…" Came a voice as the group turned.

"Flynn." Jason said as Flynn Horde approached. "How'd you get back here?"

"I've been studying the Shadowhunters and following their moves. That's why I knew how to free everyone who lost their souls. I didn't come all the way from Ireland to just let other people take the burden of facing these people. I know that I can beat them. Let me help." Flynn said

"You're unproven as well." Alexis said

"No." Jason spoke up. "He can help."

"So the team is Jason, Ash, Sofia, Flynn and Azriel." Alexis said.

"No." Azriel said

"What?" Alexis spoke up.

"What the hell do you mean no? Giselle-" Jason spoke

"Shut your mouth about my future wife." Azriel said. "This is not my battle to fight. I fight one on one. Not in teams."

"What do you mean?" Ash said

"People like you all are untrustworthy. I'd rather fight alone." Azriel said.

"This is the worst time to tell everyone you're a loner…." Sofia comments.

"I believe in fate. You will find a fifth person." Azriel said, before beginning to walk away. At that moment, Freddy Escobar decided to show up with Caesar.

"Put me in." Freddy said, causing Azriel to stop and everyone to look at Freddy

"No way." Alexis said

"I can do this. I swear. Just put me in." Freddy said

"You're not a team player, you're a douchebag and you suck, why would I put you in?" Alexis asked

"You will take my place." Azriel said, causing everyone, including Freddy to look at him in shock

"Are you fucking serious? Do you not know what's on the line?" Alexis asked

"I know what is at stake and I know that these five can save the day, even if it seems unlikely." Azriel said. "Good luck."

And with those words, Azriel walked away from all of them.

"We should honor his wishes." Ash said

"I don't like this." Jason said, looking at Freddy

"No one does. Not me. Not you. Not the fans, but what choice do we have?" Sofia said

"None." Alexis said.

"You guys could be more supportive." Freddy said

"Try not to screw up." Detrick said

"Hey...this is my moment to be the hero. I won't screw it up." Freddy said

"We're screwed." Alexis sighs.


	14. ACW Into the Shadows Part 4

"The stage is set. Team Shadowhunters will consist of Edward Mercury, Messiah, Maverick, Ivy and V.P. Team ACW will consist of Jason Sabre, Ash Russo, Freddy Escobar, a debuting Sofia Reynoso and a man named Flynn Horde." David said

"Wait, so our team consist of a man who lost by count out, a man who wasn't even tagged in, a man who loses all the time and two debuting people. This is our last hope?" Evan questions

"Pretty much. It still is a strong team, all things considered. Remember, this match will start with one person from each team. After the first four minutes, a random person from one the teams will be selected to come out with four minute intervals, afterward. This means, at some point, there could be four members of one team against one from the opposing team. The cage is surrounding the ring with a ceiling on it. It is 20 feet tall and 23 feet wide, so you can get weapons from under the ring and use them. You can eliminate anyone at any point in this match. Once one team has been completely eliminated, the other team will win." David explains

"Who's starting the match? It's time to find out right now!" Evan said

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye  
I don't give a fuck what my mom say  
Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre  
But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé  
I don't wanna hear whatever y'all say**

"A worse person could not have been selected as number one. Sofia Reynoso is not a woman to be discredited, but considering whos on the opposing team, the luck of the draw was not in ACW's favor." David admits

"Messiah, Maverick, Edward and even the V.P are options to start the match. Those would be anything but a fair fight." Evan said.

 **As I stare into these ruins made by man  
I tremble as I realize it's the end  
More and more I wonder what we could have done  
But instead we wage a war that can't be won  
Yeah instead we wage a war that can't be won**

"Edward Mercury is starting the match. I see that Sofia is smiling inside the ring, but she shouldn't. This man took Azriel to the limit earlier and busted his lip open." David said

"A busted lip is nothing compared to what might happen to Sofia in these three minutes." Evan said

The bell rings as Sofia has a confident look on her face with Edward having a similar look. Sofia and Edward circle around the ring, Edward attempts to lock up, but the girl, ducks underneath his arm and goes behind him, before hitting a light kick to the thigh. Edward chuckles as he looks back at Sofia, but it's wiped off his face when Sofia delivers a forearm to the face. The brit is surprised as Sofia grabs him by the back of the head and throws three stiff forearms to the face, before Sofia let's go and runs off the ropes. Sofia comes back only for Edward to sidestep and catch the woman by her dark brown hair. Edward then uses her hair to pull her down to the mat, elicting a chorus of boos. Edward places his foot on her hand and bends over to lightly slap her in the face, toying with the girl. Then, Sofia used her free hand to punch him in the face, causing Edward to step off her feet. Sofia got up, but was quickly given a Stiff Headbutt to knock her back down! Sofia stays down as a glazed look is seen in her eyes. Mercury looks down at her, not smiling anymore. Edward steps right on her face before walking over and out of the ring, earning boos. Edward looks underneath the ring apron, before pulling out an Umbrella and tossing it into the ring. He then looks underneath again and pulls out a wooden board. Edward slides it in, before reentering himself. A ten second countdown begins. Edward grabs the wooden board and leans it against a corner, before walking over to Sofia, making sure to pick up the umbrella on his way there. Suddenly, the buzzer goes off.

 **Something in the sun or the air  
Is making me wanna run away from here  
I know that you want me to stay with you, but no  
So I'll keep on making excuses about the sun, the earth, the rays**

The crowd boos as Edward seems to love the sight he's seeing as Ivy saunters down the ramp. Edward jabs the tip Umbrella into the throat and chest of Sofia, before pushing down on it. As Sofia kicks her legs and grasp the umbrella, trying to pull it off to no avail, Ivy looks underneath the ring. To the curiousness of everyone, Ivy finds a box underneath the ring and opens it. She, then reaches in carefully and pulls out a long stem from a rose push. It had to have been at least three feet long and was wrapped up. Edward removes the umbrella from Sofia's body when he sees the plant based weapon. Edward walks over, so Ivy can carefully hand it to him, making sure that he doesn't touch a thorn. Sofia is helpless as she tries to crawl away while getting her breath, but is stopped by a single stomp to the back by Edward. Edward holds her in place as picks up her right arm and wraps the stem of the rose around it, before pulling back on the arm, locking in the Shankly Gates.

"Oh my lord. The Shankly gates has been locked in with the torns of the rose stems poking Sofia's skin." David said

"Sofia might have to tap right now. This is just too much for a woman to handle." Evan said

"Don't discredit her." David said

The thorns dig into her arms as we see lines of blood trickle down her arm, clearly cutting her. The thorns continue to dig into Sofia's arm as Ivy enters the ring. The crowd starts a solid 'Sofia!" chant to try and will the newcomer on. Ivy bends down, so she can get in Sofia's face and slap her across the face. That's when Sofia thinks quick and grabs Ivy by her one piece ring gear with her left arm and pulls her in. Ivy's head collides with Edwards, causing him to release the shankly gates and allow Sofia to roll away. The countdown begins again as Sofia rolls outside of the ring to escape with the rose stem still attached to her skin.

 **Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything  
Worthy of redeeming**

"This is not good. This is not good at all. It's 3 on 1 for Sofia." David said

"Well...her debut is going to be her retirement match. That has to count for something right?" Evan said

Sofia sees V.P. walk down the ramp and groans, before sliding back in and trying to take the fight to the other two, by hitting Edward with a running forearm smash with her rose throne wrapped arm. Edward Mercury has a small cut next to his eye socket as a result of a thorne hitting it. Sofia then kicks Ivy in the gut and Irish whips her into the wooden board. She sees the V.P. entering the cage and approaching the ring. Sofia hits a baseball slide, trying her best to keep everyone separated. V.P is knocked back into the cage. Sofia runs at Edward and hits a Tornado DDT, making sure that she kicks an incoming Ivy in the face to knock her back down. The crowd has come alive for Sofia's brave fight against three Shadowhunters. Edward rolls away as Sofia then unwraps the rose stem from her arm, cringing as she feels the sting as the thorns are pulled out of her skin. Sofia throws it to the side as Ivy begins to get up. We see Sofia have nine different cuts all over her arm. She kicks Ivy in the gut and hits her finisher, End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into Both Knees.) Sofia is quick to pounce on top of her and hook the leg, trying to lessen the people fighting her at once.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Ivy has been eliminated!" David cheers

"That's great and all, but look who's still in the ring." Evan points out

Sofia smiles at her elimination, before seeing V.P. outside the ring, standing up and watching her. She then looks behind her to Edward Mercury stand at a distance. The smile turns into a frown as she realizes the fight she still has. She gets to her feet as V.P. slides in. Sofia charges toward Edward but the V.P. hits her with a pounce! Sofia flies into the wooden board cracking it. The wooden board falls down as Sofia steps out of the corner into a Swinging Double Underhook Suplex from Edward. Edward looks up at V.P. almost confused as the ten second countdown begins. V.P. picks up the long wooden board and places it across the turnbuckles, using both sides of the middle ropes to keep it up as the buzzer hits.

 **Contemplating, isolating  
And it's stressing me out  
Different visions, contradictions  
Why won't you let me out?**

"Finally, a member of ACW!" David said

"I have never been happy to see Ash Russo. And this day is no different, but I will cheer for him regardless of my feelings like a good, unbiased journalist." Evan claims

Ash Russo runs down the ramp, knowing that Sofia is in trouble. Ash enters the cage and slides into the ring, picking up Edward's Umbrella. He tosses the Umbrella at the masked V.P. as a distraction. V.P. catches it as Ash hits Edward with a Superkick. Ash then picks Sofia up and says something, before duck underneath V.P. swinging the Umbrella at their heads. They both pick him up by the leg and hit a Double Flapjack, sending him face first into the wooden board that lays on the middle turnbuckle. Sofia is then pushed into Ash, by Edward, causing Ash to lose balance for a moment. Edward takes the chance to hit Sofia with a Flowing DDT, before getting to his feet to focus on Ash. Russo runs as Edward, but runs straight into a flying headbutt instead. Russo goes down as the VP gets to his feet. V.P. starts to direct traffic as Edward lifts Ash up and drags him toward the wooden board. He lays Ash on top of it and carefully gets on himself. The V.P. holds the board down, before Edward picks Ash up and puts him between his legs. Edward Mercury breaks through the board with a Spike Piledriver! A loud "Holy Shit!" chant is heard. V.P. rolls Ash out of the rubble and hooks a leg.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

….

Sofia breaks it up. The crowd cheers as Sofia rolls away from VP and toward the opposite corner. She pulls herself up to see Edward charge at her. Edward runs right into her feet, causing him to reel backwards. Sofia elevates herself onto the second turnbuckle, but before she can do anything, VP comes out of nowhere with a step up Enziguri. Sofia falls off the second turnbuckle and right into a European Uppercut from Edward Mercury! Edward rolls her over and pins Sofia

….

1

….

….

…..

Ash Russo gets up as the countdown starts

….

2

The V.P. tries to run at Ash, but Russo sidesteps

….

….

Ash Russo breaks up the pin with a Running Shooting Star Press to the back. Edward rolls off Sofia as the buzzer is heard.

 **You are beautiful on the inside  
You are innocence personified  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Run away**

"Now we have the advantage in the match. Things are looking up as Jason Sabre is coming down the ramp." David said

"All four of the other participants are now. Ash took a Spike Piledriver through a wooden board. Sofia is bleeding from her arm and has been getting beat up for almost Fifteen minutes." Evan said.

Ash Russo uses the ropes to get to his feet as Edward begins to get up. Edward begins to get up near the nearbye set of ropes. The VP then clotheslines Ash Russo over the top rope with the umbrella. VP throws the umbrella outside and says something to Edward as Jason enters. Edward exits the ring as Jason slides in to face the VP. The VP looks right at Jason. Jason is a bit confused at why he's not moving. On the outside, Edward is stomping on Ash's body as both of the villain's hands are wrapped around the cage wall. Edward grabs Ash's hand and forces Ash to put his left hand on one of the wide Square holes in the cage. Edward then climbs about two feet and stomps down on it. Ash shakes his hand, standing up after the move and cringing. This was before Edward climbed up four more feet up the cage and hits a Diving High Knee right to Ash's face. In the ring, VP is still frozen, just staring down Jason, who himself isn't moving. Finally Jason runs at VP, but the VP sidesteps and trips Jason up with his foot. Then from out of nowhere, Sofia slams a Steel chair against the back of VP. VP cringes as he doubles over and Sofia hits him with the chair again as Sabre gets to his feet. Sabre tells Sofia to move and she does as Jason bounces off the ropes, jumps over VP and hits a Tope Con Hilo over the ropes and onto Edward Mercury who was punching Ash. Edward and Ash go down, but when Sabre hit his move, he accidentally caught one of his legs in the cage hole. Sabre is hanging nine feet in the air, upside down. The Countdown begins again as Sofia steps onto the ring apron, about to help him, but from behind VP catches her from behind in a North-South Choke! VP forces the back of Sofia's neck to lean against the top rope to add pressure. The buzzer hits as we get a close up of Edward smiling over Jason being trapped.

 **We living in that 21st century, futuristic fly shit  
The penthouse is the projects and everybody flies private  
New watches; you know what time it is, watch us  
They can't stop us, the prophets, biatches!**

Freddy Escobar steps onto stage. Unlike most of his team, Freddy sees the scene and takes his time as he walks down the ramp. VP pulls Sofia's body into the ring with the chokehold still locked in as Sofia's feet are touching the top rope. On the outside, Edward hits a Superkick to Ash Russo as he tries to get up. Edward then delivers a couple of blows to Sabre's chest as he hangs upside down. Inside the ring, VP switches his hold to a inverted facelock, before doing a Rope Hung Inverted facelock Spinning Elbow Drop on her! Sofia takes a drop before VP hooks the leg.

…

1

….

….

….

….

Edward smashes the back of Jason's head against the cage.

2

…

Kick out at 2.25!

Freddy has finally entered the cage and decides to keep his distance from Edward from the outside and not enter the ring. Edward looks underneath the ring, before pulling out a barbed wire 2x4. Edward points at the trapped Sabre, before swinging the 2x4 at Sabre's chest. Sabre's abs now have a cut and begins to slide down his chest. Edward then notices Ash Russo standing up, near the steel steps. Edward Mercury runs at Ash Russo with the barbed wire 2x4. But Ash Russo drops down to do a drop toe hold to send Edward face first into the steel steps. Freddy Escobar decides that this is the moment to do something and frees Jason Sabre's trapped leg and helps him from being upside down. Suddenly, the VP bench presses Sofia over the top ropes onto Ash, causing her to forcefully crossbody him and take him down. The countdown starts as Freddy hits a knee strike to Edward who was sitting against the steps. The back of his head smashes against the steps as Jason decides to step on the ring apron and once again, enter a staredown with the VP, who is motioning him to enter. The buzzer goes off.

 **The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her  
As the whole becomes a part I strike to burn  
And no flame returns**

Jason enters the ring as Freddy helps Ash Russo and Sofia up, before pointing at the ramp as Messiah walks down the ramp. The three form a frontline in front of the door. Freddy decides to take a couple steps back as Messiah approaches and looks underneath the ring. Freddy pulls a Kendo Stick out from under the ring. He throws it toward Sofia who catches it. In the ring, Jason and VP are nose to masked nose. "Why do you have such an interest in me Anderson?" Sabre asked. "Who?" the masked man said, before Sabre through a right hand. The VP returned the favor. On the outside, Freddy tosses Ash Russo a chain, before pulling out a trash can for himself. Messiah stands right outside the door as Ash wraps the chain around his hand. In the ring, Sabre and VP are trading punches. The door to Total Warfare opens as Ash swings at Messiah with a chain wrapped right hand. Messiah takes it and hits him with an Uppercut. Sofia tries to swing the Kendo Stick at him, but Messiah catches the Kendo Stick and rips it out of her hand. Messiah smashes the Kendo Stick over the incoming Freddy's head. The kendo stick breaks as Freddy lets go of his weapon and falls down. Messiah then wraps both hands around the head of Sofia Reynoso and throws him back first against the cage. Messiah then lifts the poor girl up and throws over the middle ropes and into the ring. Messiah turns around to see Ash Russo on the top turnbuckle. Ash goes for a Front Flip, but Messiah catches him right on his shoulders and hits a Spinning Powerbomb onto the ring apron. Messiah drops down and pins him as the countdown begins. The ref runs out of the ring to make the pin as Sabre is seen throwing a chop at the masked VP.

….

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Ash Russo has been eliminated. This is not good with Messiah in the match." David said.

 **Thrillswitch**

"Especially with Maverick, the last Shadowhunter entering the match. Sabre is busy with VP. Sofia is down inside the ring. Freddy is trying to get up on the outside after Messiah's Kendo Stick." Evan said

Messiah steps onto the ring apron as Sofia is seen getting to her feet in front of him. Messiah steps over the top rope and right in front of her. Jason Sabre hits VP with a knife edge chop in the corner and turns his head to see Sofia get a hand around her throat. Sofia throws some weak and desperate punches to the gut, which have no effect, before being lifted in the air. Jason breaks with up with the best Dropkick in the Business. Sofia lands on his feet as Messiah reels back. From out of nowhere, Freddy Escobar hits his signature, Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike), making sure that he pushes Sofia and Jason out of his way while doing it. Messiah is knocked out of the ring as the crowd pop loud. Freddy turns to his team, who look annoyed over the push. Suddenly, Maverick trips Freddy from outside of the ring and pulls him out by his legs. Maverick hits a roundhouse kick to Freddy, before being Irish whipped into a cage wall. In the ring, Sofia and Jason turn back to the VP who is now standing on the outside of the ring, on the other side. Jason exits the ring to face him, but Edward Mercury appears from behind with a ladder. Edward hits Jason on the back of the head with the top of the ladder. Meanwhile, on the other side of the outside of the ring, Maverick jabs Freddy in the gut with a chair, before setting it up. Maverick looks up the ring, before pulling another chair. However when he does, Sofia jumps off the top turnbuckle and catches Maverick with a Double Knee Press! Sofia rolls away after the save before Freddy crawls over picks up the chair. On the other side of the ring, the ladder is now leaning against a cage wall, near the hard cam, before VP and Edward deliver a Double Suplex onto Jason, back first into the ladder. The countdown begins as Freddy hits Maverick with the steel chair to the back before setting it up, right next to the other, set up chair. Sofia Reynoso then pulls a table out as her and Freddy get an idea. The buzzer hits.

 **If the Gods Cannot Stop Me**

"Here comes the new guy that we've never seen before. His name is Flynn Horde." David said

"This guy is a mystery right now, but I don't care. I just want him to win this match." Evan said

The last man in the match enters and the first thing he does is slide into the ring, before charging at the turnbuckles. He jumps to the second turnbuckle, before using it as a launching pad to jump over to the nearbye top rope, twisting his body in the process, before hitting an Asai Moonsault onto the VP and Edward Mercury as Jason Sabre is laying on the floor. Flynn quickly drags VP up and throws him inside the ring, before entering himself. VP stands up only for the rapid fire Flynn Horde to hit him with a Slingblade. Flynn wastes no time as he rolls onto the apron and climbs up to the top, before hitting a Terminus (Diving Double Foot Stomp)! Flynn then drags him up and puts him in Gory position, before dropping downward with a Gory Neckbreaker that he calls Legions Sermon! Flynn hooks a leg.

…..

1

…..

….

…..

…

2

…..

….

…..

…..

3!

"And just like that, The VP is out. Do you think he deserves to be on the team now Evan?" David asked

"Heck yeah. Keep it up Finn." Evan cheer

"Flynn." He corrects

Flynn stands up on his feet as the crowd instantly latches onto him with 'Flynn' chants. On the outside, Sofia lays Maverick onto a table that is laying in between the two set up chairs. Freddy is on the top turnbuckle, taking attention away from Flynn and signals for Coronation. But from out of nowhere Messiah wraps his hand around Freddy's throat. Sofia is about to go and help, but Maverick wraps his legs around her arm and swings his body off the table and onto the outside floor, locking in a Cross Armbreaker. Messiah then Chokeslams Freddy Escobar off the top turnbuckle and through the table! The crowd chant "A-C-W!" at the spot and possibly support of the losing team right now. Flynn quickly jumps over the top rope and into the arms of Messiah before hitting a Satellite DDT onto the Ring Apron. But hurts himself as well as he falls onto the outside floor. Maverick lets go of Sofia, before picking Freddy up and rolling him into the ring. Maverick enters, before putting Freddy in position for Fading Nightmare (Package Piledriver)! It connects! Maverick goes for the pin as Jason Sabre enters the ring.

…..

1

….

….

Jason runs toward Maverick, but Edward Mercury grabs his hand from the side and pulls him into Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing).

…..

…

2

…..

…..

Jason struggles…

…

But he is able to fling Edward out.

…..

3/ Final Blow (RKO) to Edward Mercury!

"Final Blow connects but Jason couldn't save Freddy in time!" David calls

Jason gets to his feet and groans as he notices that Freddy had been eliminated. Maverick tries to catch Jason Sabre with his own Cutter, but Jason has his own finisher scouted and pushes Maverick upward, causing him to backflip right into a Final Blow. The crowd explodes at the spot as Sabre turns him over and hooks the leg of Maverick.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"Goodbye Maverick. Jason Sabre is on a hot streak right now!" Evan said

"We are closing in on 40 minutes in this Total Warfare Match." David said as Sofia and Flynn enter the ring to stand beside Sabre. Edward Mercury has rolled to the outside of the ring. Messiah was now standing on his feet and looking at team ACW's trio in the middle of the ring. All of them ready, although Sofia was clearly hurt and tired from being in since the beginning. Messiah steps on the ring apron as the crowd chants "A-C-W!" Messiah steps over the top rope and all three pounce on his like wild dogs. They throws punches at Messiah, getting him to bend down a little bit. Jason is in the middle clubbing at his face and chest. Sofia to the left punching the back of his head and part of his jaw. While Flynn strikes him from the right side. Messiah pushes Sabre back, before rushing forward and taking him down with a running boot. Flynn tries to run at him, but gets caught with a Swinging Side Slam. Sofia hits Messiah with a Discus Forearm, but he doesn't sell it. He uppercuts Sofia causing an immense amount of heat as she collapses to the floor. That is when Edward Mercury appears from under the ring with a Pane of glass and a smile on his face. Messiah quickly lifts Flynn up and hits Pendulum Backbreaker on him when he gets up. Jason goes for a Slingblade, but Messiah pushes him off as Edward slides the Pane of glass inside. Jason rebounds off the ropes into a Tilt a Whirl Powerslam! Edward then slides in the ladder and then the two preset chairs on the outside. The crowd is boos as Messiah picks Flynn Horde up and bench presses him to the outside. Edward sets up the Pane of glass in between the two preset chairs near the corner. Messiah picks Jason up and drops him with a Descent to hell (Chokeslam into a Backbreaker), but before he goes for the pin. Edward begs him to stop and points at Sofia, who is getting up. Edward exits the ring as Sofia is given a big boot by Messiah. Edwards pulls out handcuffs and a water bottle. Edward cuffs Sabre's hands, before pouring the water on him, waking Sabre up.

"Welcome to the show." Edward says as he grabs Sabre by the head and forces him to look as Messiah puts Sofia on the top turnbuckles with her back to the pane of glass between the chairs below her. The crowd watches in horror as they watch Messiah stand up straight on the top turnbuckles. Messiah wraps his hand around her her throat and lifts her up in the air, only a couple of feet away from the ceiling before throwing her down into the pane of glass. The heat is deafening as Sofia crashes through the glass. We can see blood seep through the back of her low cut La Rebelion T-Shirt.

"Oh my god! Sofia just went through glass! This is too much. This is Total Warfare but god dammit, fuck these guy for that. I hope they burn in hell and Satan pisses on their ashes after they finish burning." An outraged David Harkness ranted. Jason's eyes go wide in shock as Edward laughs while Messiah stands on the top turnbuckle still, looking down the carnage below him. Edward claps before picking Sabre up and hitting the handcuffed and defenseless Sabre with a Inverted Brainbuster, before calling for Messiah to come down. Messiah does and when he does, he hits Sabre with one more Descent to Hell! Edward pins Jason Sabre as Messiah puts a foot on Edward's back.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

….

….

3!

"Jason is gone. Sofia is down and out for sure after the chokeslam. Flynn Horde is out last hope." Evan said.

"The weight of the world is on Flynn's shoulders now. For the love of god boy, make yourself famous tonight and save us from the Shadowhunters." David shouts.

Flynn gets up on the outside and looks over to see the horrific scene of Sofia. He notices Jason getting carried out. He then looks over to Messiah staring right at him as Edward has shit eating grin on his face. Edward walks over to Sofia and pulls her lifeless body right in front of him, almost trying to simultaneously taunt and lure Flynn into the ring. Edward kneels down and raises Sofia's head. "Help your teammate new boy. Come and play.". Edward taunts before licking Sofia's cheek. Flynn has enough after that and storms the ring, but is met with a thunderous lariat that sends him crashing down to the mat by Messiah. Messiah then drags Flynn up and grabs him by the throat and goes for a Descent to hell, but Flynn twists his body. He then wraps his legs around Messiah's waist, goes between his legs and hits a Wheelbarrow Facebuster! The crowd explodes as Flynn shoots to his feet to catch the incoming Edward Mercury with a Spinebuster. Flynn quickly rolls Sofia to the opposite corner to protect her from the two. Flynn then turns his attention back to the Shadowhunters as Messiah starts to get to his feet. Flynn Horde takes him back down with a Slingblade. Flynn then notices the ladder and sets up the fifteen foot ladder, however, before he can do anything, Edward Mercury comes up from behind and smashes his head against the ladder! The crowd boos as Edward tries to lock in Submission Impossible, but Flynn grabs the ladder in front of him and pulls it towards them so a rung can hit Edward in the face. Edward stumbles back and Flynn hits another Slingblade. Flynn then notices Messiah is getting to his feet so he leaves the ring and looks underneath the ring. Flynn pulls something out from underneath the ring, but the camera doesn't pick up what it is. Flynn reenters the ring but Messiah grabs him by the throat. He goes for another Descent to Hell, but Flynn blows a fireball into his face!

"A fireball?!" Scream Evan as the crowd is going insane

"You can burn in hell and in life!" David cheers

Flynn drops down to his feet as Messiah is blinded. Flynn hits a Muay Tai kick to the face of Messiah, taking the monster down. You could feel the energy of the people was hopeful as Flynn makes his way to the ladder and starts to climb up to the tippy top. He is on the top rung of the fifteen foot ladder and is touching the ceiling. But he grasps it and starts to swing across the ceiling of the Total Warfare structure, acting like the large holes were monkey bars, until he is right below Messiah. Flynn Horde lets go and hits Terminus onto Messiah, dropping twenty feet. Flynn Horde pins Messiah.

….

1

…

…

…

….

2

….

….

…

…

3!

"Flynn Horde has done the impossible! He eliminated Messiah!" David shouts in shock.

"I can't believe it! He did it! He actually did it!" Evan said, his voice more high pitched than ever after this exciting match. But the match was not over. The crowd was on fire but it would soon be put out as Edward Mercury would put a wet rag over Flynn's mouth while putting him in the Submission Impossible. The crowd's cheers turned into major heat as Flynn's eyes fell shut and the ref lifts his hand.

…

1….It drops

2….It drops

3…...It drops

"Son of bitch used chemicals! Flynn Horde had the performance of a lifetime eliminating VP and Messiah, but he was caught from behind and forced to inhale dangerous chemicals." David angrily said

"It's down to the two people who started the match. Sofia is barely starting to get up. This is not going to be pretty." Evan said.

Sofia stumbles up to her feet as both of her arms are cut up. We see blood dripping from her shirt and creating spots on the ring mats. Edward Mercury claps, mockingly cheering her on as 'Sofia!" chants ring out through the Staples Center as the heat for Flynn Horde's elimination after his star making performance has switched over to Sofia's courageous effort to fight after all she's been through. Sofia stumbles over to Edward who is chanting "So-Fi-A" in unison with the crowd, although he's doing it to be a prick. Once Sofia is in front of him, Edward slaps Sofia right across the face. Sofia rocked, but smile at him. "You hit like you have a vagina." she said, triggering Edward to slap her again, this time harder. But Sofia out of defiance stays up and says "I can't call the police to arrest you for assault if that's the best you got." Edward then slaps her a third time and she goes down to one knee. But Sofia stands right back up, clearly hurting, but the crowd was rallying behind her so she put a brave face on and swung for the fences at Edward Mercury with her own open handed slaps to the face. Edward cuts off her comeback with a stiff headbutt, that was so stiff, it left a large bump on his forehead and cut open Sofia's a little bit. Sofia goes down.

"Sofia Reynoso is hanging in there and taking everything Edward is throwing at her." David said

"It's only a matter of time before Edward puts this one to rest. Sofia's getting battered right now as we are closing in on 55 minutes into this match." Evan said

Edward looks down at Sofia and picks her up. "Talk now little girl." Edward said, before slapping her across the face again, harder than before. Sofia goes down, having lost more blood than anyone in this match. Edward leaves the ring and looks underneath the ring again. Edward pulls out a shoe box. In fact, a shoe box for Nike. Edward looks confused until he opens the shoe box to reveal Sneakers with a bunch of three inch nails attached to the bottom. Edward takes the time to undo the laces of his right ring boot, knowing that Sofia will be down for a while. Edward then puts on one of the modified sneakers as the crowd is looking on in horror. Edward enters the ring as Sofia is kneeling, before Edward superkicks the kneeling girl with the spiked sneakers, sending the nails right into the side of her face. Horror is the only thing to describe the look on everyone's face.

"Oh god….Sofia is bleeding like she was a pig in the butchers shop." David exclaims, trying to paint a picture of Sofia's entire body right now.

"I would say end the match, but Sofia is literally our last option to be victorious against them." Evan said

"This is very inhumane to say after all she's been through, but Sofia needs to keep fighting. You wanna be a protagonist kid? Here's your chance. Come on Sofia!" David said

Edward chuckles as the crowd boos him to no end. Sofia is helpless and lifeless as Edward grabs both her arms and pulls them upward, before delivering a Danielson like stomp to the chest of Sofia Reynoso. The crowd boos as he does another. Then a third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Sofia is bleeding even more from her collarbone and shoulder area as the nails from the bottom of the sneaker rip her shirt as well, creating small holes. Edward is at nine. He pauses and looks at the booing crowd before raising his leg up high, trying to build tension. But it was a mistake as Sofia wraps her leg around Edwards and rolls backwards, putting him in a rolling Single Leg Boston Crab. The crowd becomes unglued as the blood red Sofia pulls back on the leg, trying her hardest to end it. Edward was caught off guard by the counter, but regains focus and turns his body, before kicking Sofia off and sending her through the middle ropes and onto the ring apron.

"Sofia escaped, but she needs to something quickly." David said

Edward approached Sofia who is using the ropes to stand herself up. Sofia catches Edward with a forearm to the face. Edward reels back, before Sofia hits a Slingshot Codebreaker! The crowd cheers as Sofia takes a moment to lay on the ring mat and rest up, making sure to slide away from Edward. She lays against the bottom turnbuckle, before pulling herself up. Sofia slowly ascends to the top turnbuckle, but Edward is able to get to his feet on time and throw a right hand at her. Edward climbs up to meet her at the top, but Sofia slides down to the ring mat through between his legs. Then she shows some impressive strength by Powerbomb Edward onto ring mat. Sofia breathes heavily after the effects of the match, but manages to will herself up. She drags Edward Mercury to the middle of the ring and helps him up, before kicking him in the gut. She closes her eyes for a second, almost as if she was praying, before shocking the world by lifting the larger man up and putting him in Gory Position. Sofia then connects with her finisher, Gran Final (Brian Cage's Weapon X). Sofia desperately turns him over and after a lot of struggle lays on top of him.

…..

"The strength that had to have taken after all this was incredible." David praises

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

"Please be it!" Evan said

…..

…..

…..

…

3!

"Three! Three! Three! After 62:36, Sofia Reynoso went the distance with Edward Mercury and won the first ever Total Warfare!" David cheers, jumping out of his seat along with the crowd as the cage raises.

"Now that it's all over and we survived, what a war." Evan said as our heroes (Jason Sabre, Ash Russo, Detrick Cyrus, Flynn Horde, Alexis Espinoza, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and even though he isn't actually a hero, Ray KIran) coming out. Alexis and Flynn immediately helped Sofia up.

"We won! We won!" Ray Kiran cheers jumping up and down

"You did nothing but stand backstage. Also stop jumping. The ring's going to break." Jason said as Sofia looks around.

"I went over?" Sofia said

"You won." Alexis said

"Wow, Jason couldn't win the match, but I could. You know what, know that I'm the hero of the people….wait...the Champion of the people….wait even better….the People's Champion. I think I should be the real Ace." Sofia said, still bleeding heavily. Jason caught wind of this and turned.

"Don't push your luck." Jason said, before something got thrown right at his head. "Yul!"

"It wasn't me mon." Yul said, before Sabre noticed the symbol at his feet. He looks over to see Edward Mercury bowing.

"Until next time." He said, before leaving the ring. Alexis picks up the symbol.

"Hey that might set up a sequel. You should be happy." Sofia said patting Jason on the back.

"We're never doing this again." Jason said

"Is it because I'm the Ace now?" Sofia asked

"You're not the Ace." Jason shouts at her.

"Can we argue later, we need to break this thing and free our friends souls." Detrick said.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Alexis asked Ash Russo.

"You sure this will work." Ash asked as he took it.

"It will." Flynn said, before Ash broke it.

"Did it work? Was the former Ace and our new Irish friend right?" Asher asked, before Detrick got a text message.

"Why didn't you tell me that ACW had a Pay-Per-View tonight and there was a hour long match on it? Come on man, that's not cool." Detrick read. "Yeah, that's CJ."

"What about my ex wife, kid and Giselle?" Jason questions, before noticing Flynn point at the skybox. Jason looks up to see Azriel, Maria, Aria and Giselle standing up there. " _He put Freddy in so he could save them by himself….huh. Maybe he's not as full of Despair as I thought."_

"Did you hear the way he said Giselle?" Alexis asked Detrick, quietly.

"He works for Azriel." Detrick said.

"Well that ties up almost all the loose ends." Alexis said

"Almost?" Detrick asked

"The VP. That wasn't the Vice President. He can't move like that." Alexis said

"I noticed. I don't know who it could be though. Maybe we'll find out soon. There are police and military outside, waiting to arrest the Shadowhunters." Detrick said

"What?" Alexis said

"Did you actually think the President didn't have a Plan B, C and D in case something bad happened?" Detrick asked

"Fair." Alexis said

"Well guys, this was fun." Ray Kiran said.

"Fun?" Sofia said, almost offended. "You know who wants to have fun? Little girls want to have fun. I wanted to win. And I did!"

"Oh, what a happy ending this was. I cannot wait for our second season featuring all your favorites and Freddy the Escobar." Asher said as we see Freddy and Caesar outside the ring next to group of girls.

"Can we have your picture?" A girl asked

"Of course." Freddy said with a grin. "You must be a fan after I won my match."

"No, we want a picture with Caesar." The girl said before handing Freddy a camera. Caesar smile as he approached the group of woman.

"I hate you all." Freddy said as he took the picture.

"Some things never change." Detrick said.

"Never again?" Alexis asked

"Tomorrow, we all will be at each other's throats again." Detrick said

"Fine by me. I wanna hurt your brother anyways." Alexis said

"Get in line." Detrick said

"The Queen doesn't wait." Alexis said as she gives Detrick a wink, before credits before to roll

* * *

 **You said if you could fly  
You would fly far - far into the sky  
So all you'd ever know  
Is the blue - that blue sky up above?**

 **You've yet to learn what the pain from true sadness is like  
You've only had but a taste  
But you're a moth to the flame  
When all my feelings reach you  
They'll no longer be mute  
For on that day  
They'll live in spoken words**

 **(Roll Credits)**

* * *

 **(Mid Credits Scene)**

Flynn Horde is seen carrying his bags toward a hotel room door, before opening the door to see Reyna standing there.

"I have an Uber driver. I don't need a ride to the airport." Flynn said.

"When are you coming back to America?" Reyna asked

"I don't know. I'll be spending some time in Mexico with ACW in a couple months. Until then, I am going back to my Cottage." Flynn said, before trying to walk past her. He feels her grab his hand, but doesn't turn around. "I don't want to say this again."

"Can you at least give me a goodbye kiss?" Reyna asked.

"I'm sorry Reyna. Thank you for everything, but I can't make that commitment ever. My life, my fate, it all prevents that kind of thing from happening. Hopefully we can meet again one day, but it will never be as lovers." Flynn said, before pulling his hand away and grabbing the handle of his bag and walking away.

"Little baby doesn't get the girl in the end." Came a voice inside Flynn's head. Flynn paused and looked around before noticing a black cat.

"You followed me over here? I didn't want my spirit animal here. I told you to stay away Slaugh" Flynn said

"Spirit animal? That's no way to talk to your father Flynn." Slaugh said causing Flynn to swing a kick at the cat, only he avoids. "Angry, just how I like you."

Flynn shows a hint of anger in his eyes, before taking a deep breath, and suddenly he was calm.

"Let's go home father." Flynn said, before leading the way. Slaugh follows.

"One day Flynn, I'll get you." Slaugh said.

* * *

 **(More credits)**

 **From in a dream  
When you awake into the world  
You no longer know  
If you could only spread your wings and fly away  
You said if you could fly  
You would fly far - far into the sky  
And you would set your aim  
On the clouds all around that endless sky  
The moment you break free  
You'll finally find - find all you seek  
And it's all waiting there  
In that blue - in that blue sky up above  
In that blue - in that blue sky up above  
In that blue - in that blue sky up above**

* * *

 **(Half of the way through credits scene)**

Detrick Cyrus tries to call Natalia only for it to go to voicemail again. He is in his office, sitting at a desk. We see a picture of Rey Pantera in the background.

"Natalia, this is Detrick. I've tried to reach you twelve times today. Please, I know that you're disappointed in yourself, but please, listen. It's okay. Just come back or at least talk to me." Detrick said, before hanging up. Detrick then picks up the White Panther symbol. Suddenly, a light flashes in Detrick's eyes blinding him for a second. When Detrick opens his eyes, he sees a White Panther in front of him. Detrick looks around to see that he is now in the spirit realm

"Hello Detrick. Don't be afraid, this is the Spirit Realm." The White Panther said, when Detrick heard his voice, his nerves were eased, because he recognized it

"Master Pantera." Detrick spoke, his legs shook and he fell to his knees, overcome with emotion.

"It's nice to see you again my son." The White Panther said

* * *

 **(More Credits)**

 **With a sound like the storm  
Turning bitter and dark  
That window shut in your heart  
It shatters, falling apart  
And so at last, you escape  
From your cold, broken cage  
So break away without ever looking back  
There is a chase inside my chest  
Where my heart beats quick cause my breath  
And so I kick the window in and fly away!**

* * *

 **(¾'s into the Credits Scene)**

Souja Boy is seen sitting in a couch next to Erin Frost with CJ Hawk behind them.

"Dis is some bullshit. My controller was broken. If I was using a SouljaShock controller, this wouldn't have happened man. This game is hella fake too. ACW Season 1 The Video Game ain't on any of the Souja Gaming systems." Soulja rants

"I can't believe you beat a War Veteran in a Video Game." CJ said.

"He's not a War veteran." Erin said.

"Wait…. his name is Soulja….and he's never been in a war….wow." CJ said, before Ray Kiran appeared with Asher and Yul

"I get next game. I want to be my best friend, Jason Sabre." Ray Kiran said, before jumping on the couch, right on top of Soulja Boy, breaking the couch and causing Erin to fall with him

"Oh no. The boy who is a Soldier is hurt! Now who will run for President in the year 2020." Asher said

"It's 2027 mon." Yul said

"Oh...Does he have the Delorean?" Asher asked

* * *

 **(Last part of Credits)**

 **You said if you could fly  
You'd fly and nothing would stop you  
You're tempted by that voice  
That's so far - so far from where you are  
I'll take your eager hand  
And take you far - far away with me  
So you could see my world  
It's the blue - that blue sky up above**

Special Thanks to our sponsors:

Corvette

Marvel Studios

Lex Luger and the former Lex Express, now Mex Express

Jordan's

WNBA

NBA

What brand of Bikini Natalia were

Doubletree Hotel

BMW

Grand Theft Auto V and Rockstar Games

7/11 Gas Station and ACW soda/slurpee cups

Lazyboy Chairs

Soulja Boys Game Systems

Modelo Beer

ACW The Video Game

* * *

 **(Post credits Scene)**

Micah Hyde is in an Alley in front of an unseen person.

"I got the Vice President to leave so you could take his place in the match, like you asked." Micah said before a band of cash is handed to him. "It was nice doing business with you again. I have to ask though. Why?"

"It wasn't to win or lose. I just wanted to see my baby brother again." The person said.

"He's progressing well." Micah said, before turning around. "Until next time Jaxon."

"Likewise." Jaxon Sabre said, still in the shadows.

 **(End)**


End file.
